Waiting To Feel Like This
by phoenixfire3076
Summary: Takes place during the Marauder's and Lily's seventh year. RemusOC and SiriusOC.Usual beginning of love hate between Lily and James and then she finds that just maybe there's something more to him. Rated T for later chapters. REVIEW!
1. The Train

**A/N I redid my first chapter slightly, because in my sheer brilliance I contradicted myself in a later chapter. Also, I know that I got reviews to fix my first couple of chapters because they were bunched together. So sorry about that. The way it was coming up on my browser, it wasn't reformatting. This story is pretty much Lily, the Marauder's and a few characters of my own in their seventh year. I hope you like it :) Please review:)**

Lily rolled out of bed with a large thud. She glanced up at her calendar and smiled broadly. Today she was going back to Hogwarts. She had gotten her Head Girl's badge in the post and was a little shocked that she had been chosen but was glad nonetheless. She also knew that it had really shocked Petunia that she had made Head Girl. She could imagine exactly what Petunia would say.

She'd say something along the lines of, "Oh how could a freak like you make Head Girl? I'm sure it was a silly mistake." After saying something like that she would stalk away or launch into conversation about her 'fantastic fiance' Vernon Dursley. She had just announced her engagement to the whale, which somehow didn't surprise Lily, as Petunia was looking more horse-like each day. They at least shared the same classification as mamammals. Lily liked to think that their children would resemble little pigs.

It wasn't that Lily hated her sister. It was that Petunia hated Lily. Lily had learned that she needed to be detached whendealing with Petunia, especially since she was all she had. Lily had managed to more or less substitute her family with her friends. It was then that Lily bothered to look at her clock. She lurched out of bed and ran down stairs. Life was cruel.

She whirled around as she heard and all too-familiar voice.

"Lily-kins!"she groaned as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder.

"Not happening," she groaned under hear breath. "Potter." James Potter walked towards her.

"Did you manage to survive an entire holiday without me Evans?" He gave her a cheeky grin. "Potter I could manage and second without you. Trust me it would be a gift." He laughed and stepped towards her seductively.

"Oh Evans, you know you can't resist this." He motioned to himself.

"As I've said I would rather kiss the squid than you." She was about to add something else and stopped short. She gave him a quick glare before running over to another teenage girl walking towards her. She was about five foot seven. She had long loose silvery blonde curls that were layered to the middle of her back and indigo eyes.

"Cris!" Cris Holt was one of Lily's best friends and had been since first year. Cris was one of the sweetest people that you could ever meet. She wasn't a pushover like most people thought. She reserved her crazy and uninhibited side for her close friends. She didn't quite share Lily's hatred of the Marauder's but understood. Cris had always gotten along with Remus very well.

"Oiy, Holt did Evans tell you she loves me yet?" James stopped abruptly. "Moony!" Cris glanced over at Remus, who for some reason all four the marauders called Moony.

"I see James has already started in for this year." Lily nodded glaring slightly.

"Anyway Lils I'm so happy that you made Head Girl, that's fantastic. Do you know who made Head Boy?" Lily shook her head.

" I don't know but it's probably Remus." Cris glanced over at Remus again. He was about six feet tall. He had sandy colored hair and warm light blue eyes. He was the quietest out of the four Marauders and although he did the pranks he never crossed the line like Sirius and James.

"Sirius doesn't seem be here yet," Cris observed calmly. Lily nodded.

"Don't worry he'll be here otherwise Potter will find someway to hold up the train until he gets here. Speaking of missing friends where's Alia andTristan?" Cris sucked in a breath.

"I've barely spoken to Tristan all holiday. I don't think Alia has either. Have you, Lils?" Lily furrowed her forehead slightly. She ran her fingers through her dark red hair and bit her lip.

" I haven't heard from Tris either, but… Oh there's Alia." The girl that she was pointing to had medium length hair in tight glossy black curls with large exotic black eyes and olive gold skin. She was thin and about five feet six inches, only and inch shorter than Cris and Lily.

"Hey, everyone have a good holiday? Oh Lily, congratulations about making Head Girl, that's awesome. She hugged Cris and Lily.

"So Potter start asking you out yet?" Since third year James had made a point of constantly asking Lily out and making stupid and embarrassing gestures.

"Not in so many words, but he's tried." Alia laughed and shook her head.

"Ah, there's James' other half." Lily didn't need to ask what she meant as she heard shouts of Prongsie-Poo and Padfoot.

* * *

James flagged down Sirius ignoring the irate looks of the people passing by.

"Prongsie-Poo I've been lost without you." James pretended to faint while Remus shook his head at the two of them.

"Where you been mate?"Sirius smiled suggestively.

"You see Prongs I was with you and then I saw this girl and she was in absolute-" Remus cut him off.

"All right we don't need to hear about the poor innocent girl you picked up." James laughed. "Anyway we all have to celebrate James making Head Boy tonight." Remus eyed Sirius suspiciously.

"Would this be including alcohol and prank planning?" Sirius gave his best attempt at a mysterious look.

"Hmm, I wonder who made Head Girl," James said thoughtfully. Remus gave a quick glance at Sirius, who raised his eyebrows.

"Well James, the head girl is ummm. It's ugh, Lily." Sirius started howling with laughter and fell to the floor rolling over.

"You and Evans….. She hates you…. Oh this is going to be fantastic." James kicked Sirius and Remus gave an apologetic look to the passers by.

"You're kidding Mate, she can't be head girl. "Remus sighed. "Yeah James. I know she hates you but look on the bright side she doesn't know yet." This made Sirius laugh harder.

"Padfoot stop it." Sirius stopped his manic laughter. "Jamsie-Poo, still in love with Evans?" He had stopped laughing and pulled himself up off the floor.

"Don't laugh, this is the year I'm gonna get Lily Evans. I'm sure of it." Remus and Sirius just shook their heads. James had been obsessed with her ever since she had turned him down in third year. "Hey don't laugh at me, I'm not the one completely in love with a girl that I've never made a move on Remus." Remus glared at James and Sirius, both pretending not to notice.

"I am not 'in love' with Cris. We're just friends. Besides when was the last time that either of you were friends with a Sirius" James smiled. It was Sirius' turn to take a defensive air.

"Heymate, it's not my fault that all these girls want to do is snog with my wonderful self,"he said cockily. James motioned towards Cris who was currently hugging one of her friends, Alia Damascus, "Looks like someone's missing," he grinned evilly at Sirius, "I wonder who that could be?" he grinned at Sirius and Remus started laughing. The girl he was referring to was Tristan Hollis. She was a close friends of Lily and her friends. She had become friends with the other girls in first year. All the girls discovered that they had a common enemy. The Marauders.

James and Lily had done okay on the hate scale until he had started asking her out. Their relationship went downhill from there. Sirius and Tristan were even worse, however. It was well known that Sirius and Tristan hated each other. They had huge arguments and pranked each other. Leaving the two of them alone together was a very dangerous idea. They seemed to get along worse that Lily and James. No one ever really knew why Tristan and Sirius hated each other so much but they did not that the two were like fire and ice.

"Maybe she's dead or has been attacked by boils and feels so ashamed she'll never come back… James… Remus…?" He looked at his two best friends, his black hair hanging into his steel gray eyes. He pushed it away from his face. "Moony, Prongs, Wormtail," he just noticed Peter standing there, "what are you all staring at?" Remus and Peter started coughing and James started to smile as he shook his head.

"I think that she's coming back mate, unfortunately for you. No, I guarantee that she's coming back," James said, his voice becoming slightly choked as he stared at something.

"Hey, don't ruin my dream," Sirius whined. "Besides she could have been hit by a trolley." He looked hopeful.

"Trust me she was not hit by anything over the holidays, she's very much alive," Remus stated. "Can you really be a hundred percent sure, I mean look at my horrible aunt-" He was cut off my James laughingand Remus talking,

"I'm sure because I think that's her over there." Sirius whirled around and stared in shock.

"That can't be her." He gaped open mouthed at the girl walking towards Lily and her friends. "Evidently you're not the only one to think so," Remus said in a somewhat strangled voice, motioning to Cris and Lily who were staring open mouthed and Alia, who was smiling.

* * *

Lily was in the middle of talking about Vernon Dursley when Cris tapped her shoulder.

"What is Cris?" Cris just pointed and Lily stopped mid breath and stood open mouthed. There was a teenager walking in their direction. She was their age, seventeen, and had on black three quarter sleeve shirt and a pair of black jeans and black boots. As she walked closer Lily could see silver embroidery on the jeans. The person in the jeans, however, was someone that Lily knew very well. "Tristan?"

The girl had straightened blue-black hair with the ends died electric blue. Her bangs were shaped and fell into here eyes and her straightened hair was layered past the middle of her back. She was shaped but was incredibly thin. She had high cheekbones and full lips her face was also thin. Her skin was the color of very light creamed coffee. As she walked closer Lily noticed that she had her nose pierced with a small diamond and that her exotic dark blue eyes were framed with a very thin layer of black eyeliner. She looked mysterious and edgy and very beautiful.

"Hello. You know you might want to close your jaws, " She laughed, "congratulations about making head girl. What are you all staring at?" She looked genuinely puzzled it was as if she had no clue as to the change in herself. Even her clipped way of speaking was different. To Cris and Lily it wasn't so much that she looked gorgeous that shocked them, it was the way she looked gorgeous.

Last year her hair had been loose curls and kept shoulder length. The only make-up that she wore was usually light, like Lily, Cris, and Alia. She was much thinner than last year and the nose piercing and double ear piercing was a new addition.

"Well it's just that you look really different Tristan." Tristan laughed and hugged each of them in turn. Alia hugged her tightly and smiled at her. She knew that something had happened and she knew that Tristan would probably never tell any of them.

"Not really but thank you I think. So are we going to get on the train or not?" "You'd think that there would be an empty compartment somewhere in this bloody train I mean the Head's have their own compartment and yet we're not allowed there." Tristan had her eyes narrowed slightly after having left another occupied compartment.

"Tris, technically because you were late it's your fault, so I wouldn't be getting so frustrated." Alia laughed slightly as she said this. Tristan gave Alia a quick grin.

"Yeah well my fantastic cousin couldn't understand what being 'on time' meant." Lily laughed thinking about herself and Petunia.

"So Lils any idea who the new head boy is because you two will be spending a lot of time together. Organizing things. Patrolling, prefect meetings and-"

"I know what my responsibilities are and I haven't a clue who it is. I suppose that it's Remus." Cris shook her head slightly, brushing a silvery blonde curl out of her ivory colored face.

"Remus said he didn't make Head Boy, but he is prefect again. He said you'd make an excellent Head Girl." She said this quietly looking at her feet as she shuffled towards the next compartment. Lily opened the door to the last compartment,

"Now how do you- Potter, " she said coolly. The four Marauders looked up from their chocolate to stare at lily and the three other girls with her. She was about to leave when Alia stopped her; "Potter there's no other compartments mind if we share yours?" Sirius immediately shook his head. Lily turned a little red and Tristan glowered at Sirius.

"Why we'd love to have my beloved Evans. " He reached out to put an arm around her but she jumped back violently. "I would rather sit outside she informed them coldly." Tristan and Sirius were glaring at one another.

"I would rather share and apartment with the Slytherin's." From the compartment door a voice spoke,

"That could be arranged." Everyone instantly sprung back and whirled around. Sirius drew his wand.

"Hello cousin."


	2. Chapter 2

They all stared into the cold eyes of Bellatrix Black and her fellow Slytherin's.

"Hello." She kept her voice cold. "Still keeping with trash I see," she said eyeing Lily and Cris. James tightened his grip on his wand. Sirius held his out.

"They're not trash." Bellatrix and the other Slytherins laughed as they all raised their wands. "The only trash here is you." Bellatrix narrowed her eyes as she gazed at Tristan. She gave a cruel laugh.

"Ah, Hollis you're almost as much of a blood traitor as my cousin here. Tell me though, how does it feel to be darker?" Tristan was about to hex her when Lily grabbed her arm forcefully shaking her head. Remus had to do the same for James.

"She's not worth it, believe me." Lily looked from Sirius to Tristan to James. They all had matching looks of pure and utter hatred. "

You take orders from the mudblood," Bellatrix mocked just as they were lowering their wands. In a flash James, Sirius, and Tristan hexed every Slytherin in sight. There were shouts and curses as Sirius and James stumbled back into the compartment. Lily looked up at them angrily,

"What on earth was that for? Where's Tristan." Sirius just laughed while James stared at his feet. "She called you... She called you… What she called you was unforgivable," Lily sighed exasperatedly, "It's not something I haven't been called before, honestly Potter you and Black both need to learn that hexing people isn't always the answer, and where's Tristan?" Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"If you mean the oh so brilliant hexer she's outside the compartment having a nice little chat with my dear cousin Bella." Alia shook her head and Cris had a horrified look on her face.

"You left her alone with Bella. She'll kill her." Sirius shook his head still laughing.

"Trust me, the loon will be fine. Besides she and Bella share that whole queen of the undead thing." Alia stood up carefully. Brushing her dark hair away from her eyes. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll grab her in the compartment. Cris, Remus, make sure these three don't kill each other, besides I know that Tristan personally wants to murder Sirius." Alia slipped out of the compartment before they could protest and looked around. There was no sight of Tristan. She walked slowly towards the direction of Bellatrix's compartment when she saw a flash of black hair. She touched Tristan's shoulder. Tristan was currently staring at Bellatrix with her wand raised, Bellatrix mirroring her position.

"Come on, Lily wants to see who the new Head Boy is." Bellatrix laughed humorlessly. She looked hex free as opposed to her fellow class -mates.

"You're friend might be here now Hollis but you won't always have someone with you." Tristan was about to hex her when she slipped into her compartment. Alia sighed and gripped her thin arm,

"Let's go. We better save Lily from the king of prats." Tristan laughed while running her fingers through her straight black hair.

"I think that's not the word that I would choose." Alia shook her head as they walked back towards the compartment.

"I was talking about James. We all know what you like to call Sirius and what he likes to call you." They slipped into the compartment. It was in dead silence. Lily was staring at the floor. Remus was staring at Cris. James was staring at Lily and Sirius was staring at his hand.

"Find your hand attractive, Black?" Tristan slipped easily into her callous and hard voice

"Well I certainly say that all the ladies do. There's an entire part of the Sirius fan club dedicated to these wonderful body parts," he said vainly. Tristan sat down next to Lily and eyed her hands briefly.

"The only reason that they talk about your hands is so that they know the second part of you to dismember and sell." Remus started to laugh. Sirius gave him a slightly bewildered look, as did the other people in the compartment. Remus was an old hand at dealing with Tristan and he knew exactly where this was going.

"Oh you really spend that much time among my fan club. Knew you had a soft spot for me Hollis." She smiled evilly.

"Did I mention what the first part would be," She said, her eyes briefly flicking to the zipper of his pants. Sirius managed not to gulp,

" I think you've made that wonderfully clear, Hollis." She laughed. She glanced over to Lily, "Shouldn't you be going to the Head's compartment now." Lily nodded and stood up. Sirius burst into hysterical laughter. Tristan gave him a look of utter disgust.

"Try not to piss yourself Siri," she said sweetly. He stopped laughing for a moment and glanced up into her dark blue eyes. "Try not to get too cozy with they Slytherin's Trissy." Tristan's wand flashed and she was about to hex him when Lily grabbed it.

"Please Tristan, I'm the head girl and I can't let you do that." Sirius started laughing again. Tristan spoke frustrated, "Well Lils, if you aren't going to let me hex him that we'll have to let Alia do it." They all turned to look at Alia who just sat laughing. Lily suddenly stopped and gasped.

"Oh dear I'm going to late. I have to go to the Head's compartment." She was out of the compartment in an instant. Cris looked to James and smiled wryly,

"Now you get to tell her that you're the Head boy." James gave a cocky smile but inwardly groaned. Tristan burst into hysterical laughter.

"That's right, Jamesie here's Head too." She shook her head. They all stared at the door.

"Go get her lover boy." James scowled and left the compartment. Cris, Alia and Tristan eyed the remaining Marauders with interest. Peter shifted uncomfortably,"So how was your holiday's?

Lily sat impatiently tapping her foot.

"Where is he? This isn't good if the Head boy is late this sets the tone for the whole year." She bit her lip and started running the entire year through her head. She had assumed that the Head would be Remus but after talking with Cris she had no idead who the new Head Boy would be. She had always liked Remus, for he was by far the best of the Marauders, well there was Peter. She had always found Peter very strange, though. She thought about Tristan. At least it seemed Tristan had only changed outwardly. She let out a breath. Where was the Head Boy?

"He better get here soon." She bit her lip and then held her breath when she heard a very familiar voice at the door of the compartment.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, Evans." She groaned. This was not happening.

"Did you get lost Potter, because in case you hadn't noticed this is the Head's Compartment." He looked at her and gave her a cocky grin.

"Well I had noticed Evan's, which is why I'm here." She gave him a puzzled look and raised an eyebrow. "So you're here in a the Head's compartment merely to annoy me?" He shook his head.

"You don't seem to be getting it Lily dearest." She glared at him.

"Don't ever call me Lily dearest. What is it that I don't seem to be getting, Potter?" He grinned, silently summoning a miracle.

"Well you don't seem to understand that fact that I am in the Head's comparment," He waved his arm, cutting her off. "and I'm here because of this." He pointed to the shiny Head's Badge on his robes. She didn't know why she hadn't noticed it before.

"You're joking Potter. Ha ha. So who'd you steal it from?" He shook his head sadly. "Evans, face it, I'm the Head Boy, " his face suddenly took on a look of unholy glee,

"You know what this means don't ya?" She stared at him in disbelief praying to any god that Dumbledore would tell her that this was some practical joke. After all, the headmaster had always had an odd sense of humor. "Enlighten me Potter," she said coldly.

"This means that we get to spend a lot of time together. You will not be able to resist me, or hex me." He started laughing manically. She shook her head.

"Dumbledore's gone stark raving mad."


	3. The Head Boy and Girl

"Lil, if Dumbledore's mad about choosing James then he would also have to be mad about choosing you. You are going to make an awesome Head Girl and I'm sure that James won't do too-" Cris was cut off by and impatient Lily.

"He was late to the Head's compartment. He's late to everything. He's a marauder!" Cris raised a silvery eve brow. Tristan Shrugged her shoulders in agreement. Alia nodded. Cris still attempted to defend him. "Remus is a marauder and he's not so terrible. After all he's been prefect with you. I think that _you're _mad not to give _James_ a chance." The train had stopped and she was about to leave with girls, (the marauder's found some attractive meat) when she added something, "you know you're eventually going to have to stop calling him Potter." Lily glared as the train came to a halt. A dark look clouded Tristan's eyes. "Here we go again." They all stared oddly at Tristan. She shook herself out of her momentary dark mood. "What you all staring at?" Alia shook her head and Lily and Cris followed suit."All right you loon's, let's go see what this year will bring our lot."

* * *

_ "Well she didn't take it too badly. That's always positive." Remus was trying to console James who was currently ranting about the fact that Lily hated him. "Yeah mate, maybe she'll get close to you this year and you two can shag." Remus and James simultaneously hit Sirius on the head. "OWWW. Now what was that for?" Remus just shook his head."I hate to say Sirius has a point but he does, she might grow to like you." Remus and James looked at each other for a second. "Nope." They shook their heads laughing.

* * *

_

"I love seeing the first years sorted, "Cris said enthusiastically. Tristan merely groaned and muttered something about the simple things in life.

"Lily, Lily." Lily jumped back as James Potter started to tap her arm. "Dumbledore wants to see us. She nodded and followed James to Dumbledore's office. They stood in front of the gargoyle statue. Lily tapped her foot impatiently. James just stood there watching her. After a moment, "Potter, have any idea how to get to Dumbledore's office?"

"I thought you'd never ask my Lily flower." He muttered something under his breath. He grabbed her arm and started to pull her along behind him. She yanked her arm free. "I can walk just fine, Potter." He laughed slightly, "You wound me deeply Lily flower." She ground her teeth and let out a frustrated breath"It's Lily. Well, for you it's Evans. Clear Potter?" He mumbled something she decided to take as a yes.

Professor Dumbledore's office was incredible. It was filled with portraits of previous headmaster's and had all sorts of magical devices. She looked in shock to see a phoenix. She leaned forward but James pulled her back. "Best not to play with Fawkes, _Evans."_ She pulled away from him and continued to stare at her surroundings. James watched her with a slight smile playing on his lips. She looked like a child right now. "Are you going to ask why I called you here or are going to continue staring at my office, Ms. Evans?" Professor Dumbledore gave a chuckle as Lily's entire body jolted.

"I'm so sorry Professor, what is you-" She was cut of by Dumbledore.

"There's no need to worry Ms.Evans. Not many students have had the fortune or misfortune, as the case may be, to see my office," He looked pointedly at James and gave another chuckle. "Have a good Summer Ms.Evans?" She nodded slowly. She thought back to Petunia's constant jeers of 'freak' and 'weird child.' She thought back to her sister's fiancé, 'the whale.' "Yes good summer, and you professor?" He smiled. "As good as can be in these times. Your summer, Mr. Potter?" James seemed to snap back to reality. He had been watching Lily intently and had noticed the change in her face when she was asked about her holiday. "Of course, well you know all about it… Professor"

Dumbledore smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes I do. I would like to add that you being head boy means that hopefully your beginning of the year prank will be… Less." James smiled at Dumbledore. "Now as you know being head boy and girl comes with responsibilities. You two are in charge of planning the hogsmeade trips as well as some sort of ball. I also ask that you two try to work closely together. With times as they are and the threat of Voldemort," James flinched at the name, "you will be sharing a common room as well as your dormitories." Lily instantly started shaking her head while James started laughing and began to object. "Really Professor I don't think-"

"Me and Evans? Together… I'm no so sure that's-" They were both shouting at the same time. Dumbledore waved his arm at them and they stopped shouting. "Now Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, I have given this thought and with things as they are this is to be the arrangement. Now go and unpack. Oh and before I forget your password is Chocolate Cherries. They're a muggle candy I've grown rather fond of." Lily and James glared at each other and left Dumbledore's office. "

"Potter, don't even think that this is going to change _anything_ between us. And don't you even think of coming into my room. EVER." She glowered at him and spat "Chocolate Cherries," vehemently to the portrait next to the Gryffindor portrait. The picture swung open to reveal a cozy common room with a couch in front of the fire and several stuffed chairs in addition to two desks. There were doors on opposite ends leading to what Lily assumed were their rooms. She walked towards the one on the left hand side. She opened the door and let out a gasp.The Room had a wrought iron four-poster bed with French-blue bed linens. The walls were painted a vivid green and there were posters of various wizard bands. There was a bookcase in the corner filled with books. She tentatively took a step towards the bed when she heard a shout.

"Oi Evans, check out my room." She slowly walked towards James' room. It was decorated in reds and gold's with quidditch posters covering the walls. "You're room like this?" She shook her head motioning towards the posters. "My room definitely doesn't look like yours, Potter. But if you mean decorated for me, then yes." She sighed reluctantly. "We have a prefect meeting to get to." He looked puzzled for a moment and then his face cleared. "Ah, prefects." She could see the thoughts buzzing through his head. "No you cannot be cruel to the Slytherin prefects." His face fell slightly but he quickly recovered"Aw Evans, who do you take me for? Sirius?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Hurry up Potter."

* * *

Tristan glanced over her shoulder. For the time being she was alone in the dorm. The others were in the common room and Lily and James had been summoned to Dumbledore's office. She stretched out across her bed and pressed her face to a pillow. "This is going to be some year." She closed her eyes and jolted upright suddenly. 

"Want to tell me why it's going to be _some year_?" She gazed into Alia's familiar eyes. She let out a breath. "You startled me. Shouldn't creep on me like that."

"You do it all the time. You didn't answer my question. What's going on?" Her last sentence was pleading slightly. "Nothing's happening. I just think that with Lily and James as Head's together and the looming threat of Voldemort that this is going to be an interesting year. Not to mention the fact that the bloody prat, Black will eventually run out of swizzle sticks to date. He'll be in quite a dilemma." She started laughing at the last bit. Alia bit her lip slightly. "Sorry Li, I know that ever since-" Alia cut her off.

"You're right this will be some year. We better get downstairs. I think I can hear Lily yelling at James. The first day and they're already fighting. Definitely not a good sign." Alia and Tristan climbed down the stairs amidst shouts. They found Lily in the common room fuming. She evidently had just come back from the prefects meeting. Cris merely sat grinning.

"He didn't say anything the entire time! He just sat there like a... a... a statue! Then when he finally contributes something all he does is tell a joke and hit on me. I mean if this is what the whole year is going to be like I'll kill him! Ughhhhh." She finished her tirade and looked to Tristan who merely started to laugh.


	4. Giving Potter a chance

"POTTER!" It was breakfast in the great hall and it had been a week since the beginning of term. Within the first week every student had become accustomed to the Head Boy and Girl constantly fighting. Lily marched directly over to where James and his fellow Marauders were sitting. He glanced up at her, opening his hazel eyes slightly wider. "What is _Evans dearest?"_ Her face turned an even darker shade of red. "Did you move around my things in the common room?" She was fighting to keep her voice level. The two of them rarely spent time together when in their dormitory which meant that they couldn't keep an eye on the other. He crinkled his fore head. "Sorry Evans, I didn't touch anything, but you might want to check under the couch. You fell asleep there."

She ground her teeth and glared. She walked back to where the other girls were sitting. "You probably shouldn't be that hard on him. I mean he has been trying awfully hard." Lily glared at Alia. Alia blew her a kiss. "Really Lils, he isn't so terrible." Lily immediately shook her head. "He's positively awful. I can't get anything done when he's around. Besides he might have some use now but once Quidittch starts he'll never help." Alia was about to say something when the arrival of Tristan stopped her. Tristan still had the same look. She even looked fresh and rejuvenated. "Kind of you to join us," Alia said. Tristan glanced up at her from the seat she had taken next to Lily.

"Well I was debating on having breakfast with moaning Myrtle but you three seemed the better pick. Perhaps I'll go and have a nice party with Myrtle if being late to breakfast is unacceptable." Her voice was calm and there was absolutely no bite to it, but Alia knew better than to retort back. Cris shifted uncomfortably in the silence and was about to say something when Tristan interrupted her. "Bloody Hell-" She glanced to the other side of the table. Lily mechanically answered, "Language Tristan." She shook her head."No, bloody hell. What on earth is that waste of life doing?" They all followed the direction of her gazed. Sirius had proceeded to shove every plate and goblet of his section of the table. He was standing on it, while completely ignoring the angry growls of his fellow Gryffindors. "As you all know the Marauder's throw a prank at the beginning of every year. Now I know that you all must be wondering why the delay. Well the truth is, this is our last year. Watch yourselves." He smiled cheerfully and slid off the table.

Lily was about to stand up when Cris grabbed her. "Trust me you don't want to stand up. Lily looked around at all the other students who were standing at staring around them. All of sudden every standing student was attacked by flying food. The teachers were as well. As soon as they made any attempt to clean themselves their skin would turn different colors. Every Slytherin was turning red and gold. Lily glared at James and Sirius who were currently laughing hysterically. "POTTER! BLACK! IN MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY." Sirius called back to professor McGonagall. "Of course Minnie dearest, I must say you're looking particularly attractive covered in food and that color orange really suits your skin. She glared at them. Dumbledore pretended to give a stern look but ended up laughing. His skin was a bright magenta purple. Lily was so angry she gasped for words. "POTTER!" she finally managed to choke out words. Tristan started laughing hysterically. "Don't be too rough on him Lil, after all did you expect he would stop pranking?" Lily just glared at her. Alia took a deep breath and glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. She caught the back of a curly black head. She bit her lip. Tristan noticed where her gaze was focused. "Don't." Alia gave a dry laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about Tristan." Tristan sighed.

Lily and Cris completely missed the small exchange. "Come on Lils, just come down." Lily was slowly returning to her original color. "I can't believe that stupid git. He's the Head Boy. He can't… Ugh, when I get my hands on him." Tristan started to laugh.  
"Be careful Lils. I think that's exactly what he would love." Lily let out a deep breath, choosing to ignore Tristan's comment. "I'm going to class. Are any of you coming?" The girls shook their heads sadly as they stood to follow her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_"Potter and Black I'm very disappointed. Especially in you Potter. You're the Head Boy now. You need to set and example. You each will get a week of detention. " James and Sirius bowed their head's._

_"Of course professor." James said carefully._

_"Yes Minnie, I will endeavor to be less of a disappointment so that one day you will consider me worthy of your exquisite presence." Sirius gave her a twinkling smile._

_"Out of my office NOW!" they hastily left to find Remus waiting for them outside._

_"Come on, we have to get to class." He started walking towards their first class, which just happened to be Transfiguration with McGonagall. "Only a week of detentions Moony." Remus shook his head. "I'm sure that you two have already broken the detention record. James you're the Head Boy." James nodded. "So everyone keeps saying. Moony, did Lily look upset." Sirius started to laugh as well as Peter. Remus just rolled his eyes. "She looked furious Prongs. She was turning red and stalked out of the hall." James winced. "She's gonna be even more impossible to live with. What d'you reckon she's not still mad at me?" They walked into the classroom. James glanced at Lily who had glanced towards the door. Her emerald eyes were glaring furiously at him. "Looks like she's still mad mate." James sighed as he looked around there weren't many available seats. He walked next to Lily. "Do you mind if I sit here Evans, there's no other place?" She continued to glare at him. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful her eyes were. "Well it doesn't look like I have a choice, Potter." He sighed and took the seat next to her._

_"Look Evans, I'm really sorry but it's tradition to do the prank. In the future since I'm the head boy I won't prank nearly as much. I'll leave that to the rest of the marauder's." She turned to stare straight ahead. "Do what you want, Potter." He sighed as he took out his Transfiguration book._

_Remus also managed to get the seat right behind James, which happened to be next to Cris. "Do you mind if I sit here? " She gave him a smile. Silvery tendrils cupped her face._

_"Of course you can sit here Remus. I'm not Lily, or Tristan." She gave a laugh and smiled as she gestured towards the seat next to her._

* * *

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Sirius and James had gone off to serve their detentions while Remus and the girls stayed in the Common Room. Peter had managed to sneak of somewhere. "Look Lily I really think that you should give James a chance." Lily glanced up at Remus. 

"Remus I know that he's your friend, but he's an arrogant prat." Cris and Alia sighed and shook their heads. "Lily, he's been my best friend for a long time. He's been there for me for everything. He's changed a lot. He's not a bad guy Lily; he can't help the pranking and the hexing. He's trying to tone it down. He'll make a good head boy. So far he's been okay." Lily sighed.

"Remus it's only been about two weeks into term. He's already in a week of detentions," She looked at the faces surrounding her. "All right. I'll give Potter a little bit of a chance. After all, we do technically live together." She shook her head. She had a feeling that it wasn't going to work out so well. Remus smiled at her. Cris glanced at him out of the corner of her violet eyes. _If we weren't good friends _

_Wait a second what am I thinking. This is crazy. We are just friends. He doesn't think of me like that. _ Cris brushed off these thoughts. She was glad that Lily would give James a chance. She knew that he cared about her even though he did act like, well like an arrogant prat. She glanced over Alia who was currently gazing at Tristan. Tristan was smiling at Lily, but the smile didn't reach her eyes like it used to. She looked tired. Cris glanced at Alia who nodded. "Look I'm going to head up to bed, I've already finished my homework. Coming Tristan?" Tristan nodded slowly and stood up while grabbing her books.

* * *

Tristan and Alia sat in the dorm in silence. Finally Alia spoke up. "About this morning. It wasn't what you think. It was something else entirely. We don't talk anymore." Tristan's eyes widened. "You two don't talk at all? Last year though-" Alia cut her off. Her voice was now harder and more vehement. "Well last year is bloody over. This year is just beginning. This is the way things are." Tristan looked at her feet. She sighed again. "What is with you and the sighing, you do it all the time now," Alia snapped. Tristan just looked her. "I'm sorry Alia, I didn't know. What happened?" Alia had calmed down remarkably.

"I know that you didn't know. That's not my fault entirely though. No one heard from you once. You didn't even let me know that you were alive. I was worried about you. I know how things are at home." It was Tristan's turn to ice over. She was on the defensive in an instant. "I was fine. Things were fine, I just had a busy holiday." Alia nodded.

"Now I'm sorry. We might as well get ready for bet. There's no use snapping at each other. Besides you look like you could use some sleep." Tristan nodded and smothered a yawn. Little did anyone know that during the middle of the night her bed was empty.


	5. Pumpkin Juice and Eggs

It had been over a month since the beginning of the term. Lily and James were still arguing as much as ever and Tristan and Sirius had started to prank each other again. Lily and James were sitting in the common room in dead silence. They were each sitting at their desks doing work. Well Lily was doing work. James was pretending to do work. Really he was watching Lily.

He loved watching the way her hair would hang into her face and she'd have to brush it back. He loved watching her face furrow slightly in concentration. They had been there for about and hour when randomly James stood up. "I think we should have a ball, Evans." She glanced up from the book she was reading. She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" she looked at him skeptically.

"No, Sirius is serious," catching the look on her face he started to explain, quickly. "It's just that the students could use something the cheer them up. It could be fifth through seventh years. Since the seventh years get a graduation ball it makes it fair. We could do it for Christmas. We could have it right before we break for holiday. We could also delegate tasks to the pairs of prefects. I really think that it's worth a shot. Besides I know Dumbledore loves balls." He smiled at her. It wasn't his average arrogant smile but a real smile.

She seemed to be thinking this over. She was looking at him with a look of utter surprise. "You know Potter, that's actually an excellent idea. We can discuss it at the prefect meeting tomorrow." He nodded and she gave him a slight smile. He groaned inwardly, now he had to figure out how to get out of the dorm tonight without her noticing. She had gone back to her work. He wanted her to talk to him more. "I'm sorry Lily." That got her attention. Her head shot up instantly and she was staring at him like he'd lost his mind.

"What did you do now, Potter?" he could detect annoyance in her voice. He shook his head. "I didn't do anything, this time. I just want to say that I'm sorry for all the years that I've insulted you and pranked you. I'd like to make a truce." She stared at him. She couldn't tell if what he said was the truth of if this was just another joke. As if he could read her mind he spoke, "It's the truth." She nodded and held out her hand. "All right, truce Potter. But don't think that his lets you off the hook or that I'll go out with you. This is just a truce since we're Heads together." He nodded effusively. He was just glad that there was a chance they could get on a first name basis. "Besides, we need to have some sort of truce, what with Sirius and Tristan hexing each other every five minutes." Lily laughed and nodded.

"Do you think that they'll ever get along?" she asked. James shook his head and sighed.

"I don't think so. Padfoot-I mean Sirius is too stubborn and she appears to be stubborn as well."

Lily looked at him curiously. "I always wondered what's with the strange names you four have for each other?James bit his lip and answered quickly.

"Nothing, they're just sill nicknames we thought up." She nodded. _What am I doing, I'm having a civil conversation with Potter! Oh god people are going to think that I like him or something! Nonsense Lily, you made a truce. This is what people do. They talk civilly to each other and occasionally laugh with each other. This normal. All right, I'm calm now.

* * *

_

_ Meanwhile James couldn't believe his good fortune. She was actually going to be at a truce with him. Moony's advice had paid off. All James had to do was be more relaxed and stop trying to show off for her as much. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Shit, he was going have to be out soon. There was no way she'd let him leave. There was also no way to get her to leave. "Well, I think I'm going to turn in. I need my beauty sleep, as Sirius would say." Lily rolled her eyes. He walked towards his dorm. The moment he made it to his room he grabbed his invisibility cloak and swept it over himself. He slipped back to the common room and stood there waiting. It took another ten minutes for her to stand up and bring her things to her room. The moment she did so he left._

_ "Where you been Prongs?" James brushed off Sirius. He swept the cloak over Sirius and Peter._

_ "It was hard to get away without Lily noticing. We came to a truce of sorts." Peter nodded in approval while Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Way to go Prongs. All right let's get out to Moony. " They snuck outside to the whomping Willow where Peter transformed into a rat. "All right wormtail, hurry up." James knew Sirius was anxious to change to his animagus form. "Relax Padfoot, we're not too late." They grinned at each other before transforming to join Remus._

_ The next morning James awoke in his bed feeling tired beyond words. He groaned as he rolled over and glanced at the clock. It was time to head down for breakfast. The first thing that he noticed as he approached the great hall was loud yelling. It was coming from the direction of Sirius and Tristan. They were both standing up yelling at each other._

_ "Well maybe if I could get to my spot before being tripped by a toerag like you, I wouldn't be here." Tristan said the last bit a few decibels lower than Sirius' cries of outrage. As James got closer he realized that Sirius was covered in pumpkin juice as well as some eggs. Lily was shaking her head. Cris was looking at Remus and Alia was laughing hysterically. Most of the Great Hall was now listening to the morning exchange. _

_ "What happened?" James asked Remus as he sat down beside him. Remus started to laugh a little. "Well you mean apart from the constant arguing and shouting? Well they were giving their usual exchange of insults. Sirius tripped her and she knocked the juice and an entire plate at him. Now he's complaining because she got it in his hair." He chuckled slightly. James was relieved that it wasn't a real prank. Sirius could get to into the pranks and Tristan could get dangerous. _

_ "What Black, you seem a little tired this morning? Have another one of the vast female population in the astronomy tower? You better conserve because soon you'll run out of girls to date." Sirius grinned now. _

_ "Well at least they want to date this. I don't see any boys knocking on your door." She smiled almost pleasantly. "That's because they understand the meaning of subtlety. " Sirius nodded._

_ "True, but most likely they haven't gone blind yet." He motioned up and down and started to laugh. "You know I hear that one of your cousin's was quite a looker. Obviously that didn't pass on to you." She smiled at him and grabbed a bowl of steaming hot porridge and dumped it over his head. She stood back and squinted one eye._

_ "Looks like the girls will need to blind as well, Black." He glared at her and poured the remaining pumpkin juice from the pitcher at her. She blinked and was about to say something. "BLACK! HOLLIS! My office immediately." Sirius grinned and Tristan grimaced as they walked out of the Great Hall to Professor McGonagall's office. James sighed. "Well that was…"_

_"Interesting," Remus finished. They looked down the table at the girls who hastily were finishing their food. Lily and Cris stood to leave. Alia did as well but stopped by James and Remus. She stopped laughing abruptly. "Tell you're friend Black to control himself."_

_James instantly sprang to the defense. "Come on, Hollis is as much to fault as Sirius if not more. Tell your friend to control herself. Besides it was just sport, it's what they do." Alia shook her head. She sighed. "Not this year Potter. Something's different about her. Tell Black not to push his luck. You don't want to see her angry." She was about to leave._

_ "I've seen her angry before. She's not much worse than Lily. Sirius is the one who can really get angry." Alia shook her head and gave a slight laugh._

_ "Well then this year will be very interesting." With that she left the Great Hall. Presumably to go find out what trouble Hollis had gotten herself into. "That was odd," James commented. Remus nodded slowly. "What she says makes sense though. Hollis seems to be different and Sirius is a bit raw due to family issues. Those two together are like gun powder and fire." James nodded in agreement._

_ "Oi, Padfoot, how much trouble did you get into?" Sirius laughed and shook his head sadly. I'm afraid I only received one detention. Luckily my detention isn't with Hollis. The girl's mad." James shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well I'm glad you didn't get into a lot of trouble, try outs are tomorrow and I want you to give me a hand." Sirius nodded in agreement. Luckily they didn't get to Transfiguration late so they could sit together._

* * *

Tristan sighed. She had detention tonight. At least it was only for one night and it wasn't with Black. She muttered a quick spell to clean herself up. She knew that the girls would bug her about how she should grow up and how a detention was terrible. At least her and Black had only lost twenty points. She knew that asking Black if he was tired had hit a nerve.

_Why do I even bother to think about Black? Not like he thinks about me except how to make my life more difficult. I need to pay more attention to Alia when I have the chance. Something happened this summer. Hell, they probably are all saying the same thing about me. Merlin, I'm so tired. _

She took a deep breath and glanced in the mirror of the girl's bathroom. She tugged a band off her wrist and pulled her hair back, leaving her bangs hanging into her eyes. She stood up and left. She was walking to class when she heard someone saying her name.

"Hollis." She whirled around to see Andrew Jacobsen. He was a seventh year Ravenclaw. She had seen him before. "What, I need-" He cut her off. "I know you need to get to class. I just want you to know that those things Black said to you aren't true. You're really pretty and there are guys that drop at your feet. You just don't notice." She tilted her head and smiled gently at him. "Thank you Andrew. Well?" he was still standing there. He started slightly

"Well, um, Alia. She isn't involved with anyone is she?" Tristan thought back to their conversation earlier. "Not that I know of, but you have to ask her for yourself. I'm sure she'll give you a chance." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, sorry to keep you from class." She nodded and started walking to class.

"What happened to you? Did you get into a lot of trouble?" Tristan brushed all of these questions aside as she sat down beside Alia. They all gazed expectantly at her. "Fine. One night's detention and twenty lost points. We would have only lost points but Black called her Minnie and started to hit on her." She couldn't blame McGonagall for giving them detention after that display. It was absolutely sickening. She rubbed her eyes. The rest of the day was seemingly uneventful.

_Funny it seems interesting things only happen in the morning. Well then again there was the fact that everyone stared at Tristan and Black at lunch and dinner waiting for them to do something stupid._

Lily found Tristan's behavior childish, but then again Black's behavior was even worse. She sat in the common room doing work when James sat next to her on the couch. He messed his hair up quickly. _Ugh, he still hasn't gotten rid of that habit_. He took a deep breath. "Hey Lily, This morning was interesting. Think that they might come to a truce someday like us?" She laughed a little and shook her head. "The likeliness of that is as much as me going out with you, Potter." He nodded in agreement. He was a little hurt but had become and expert at hiding it. "What d'you reckon bout Remus and Cris?" Lily asked.

"Well we've always teased him about her. He always says that they're just friends. He's really just too afraid that she'll turn him down or that he isn't good enough. "

"What on earth is he talking about? Of course he's good for her. I don't know how Cris feels; she's like Tristan in that sense. She never talks about her love life. I think she likes him though. She talks about him a lot. " James nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a moment. Just as Lily was about to continue her work James bolted up instantly. "What! Potter, you all right?" She seemed a little concerned which was a good thing for James. "Sorry Evans, I was just thinking that it would be wonderful if we got the two of them together." Lily shook her head.

"I don't think it's a good idea. They always shoot the messenger and someone's bound to tell." James shook his head. "We'd be subtle about it. Hey don't look at me like that; it's Sirius who doesn't know how to be subtle. Besides there is a ball coming up, we could try to get them to go together." Lily shook her head. "I don't think so Potter, but if I change my mind I'll let you know."

"Alas, I shall not play matchmaker. But if we don't I warn you Sirius might get it in his head to." Lily widened her eyes at him. "Make sure he doesn't. Cris would have a mild heart attack." James nodded in agreement. Lily thought for a moment. "I'll think about it." He grinned at her.

Later that night while everyone else was asleep there was an empty bed in the seventh year Gryffindor girl's dormitory.


	6. Try outs with Malfoy

"Potter, you're up earlier than usual." Lily tilted her head slightly and looked at him. He looked tired but excited a bit like a little boy. He almost looked endearing. She brushed off these thoughts. "Today's Quidditch tryouts .We definitely need a new seeker. I just hope we get good people trying out." Lily looked at him surprised. She had always known that he was passionate about quidditch but was surprised at how much being Captain really meant to him. "How long have you played?" James looked startled that she had asked him something resembling a personal question.

"Well I've been playing since I was a kid. My father noticed I had a natural aptitude and I loved it. He told me to try out for the house team. I love everything about it from flying to the thrill of the game. You ever played?" Lily looked at him slightly surprised. She had expected him to come out with a cocky answer about how he was the best and how wonderful he was as a captain. Instead he was low key.

"Oh I've never played before. I'm afraid of heights." His eyes widened in shock. They had reached the beginning of the Great Hall and started walking towards the table. "Someday I have to take you flying. It's incredible." She kept walking towards Tristan who was already up. "Maybe, maybe," she said under her breath.

_I think I'm losing my mind, but Potter doesn't seem to be such a bad sort. I think we're even developing a sort of friendship. Funny, a year ago the word's friendship and Potter would never have gone in the same sentence. Hmmm… There's Tristan, what's she doing up? She's usually hard to wake and none of the others are here._

She walked towards Tristan. "Mornin' Tristan. What are you doing here so early?" Tristan downed her cup of pumpkin juice and eyed Lily tiredly. "I couldn't sleep and I was thinking of trying out for a spot on the team. Also didn't want to give Black another opportunity to trip me." Lily raised any eye brown skeptically. She remembered a little detail that couldn't possible have escaped Tristan. "That's great that you want to try out. I know that Lia's the only one who's ever seen you play, but aren't you for getting a little detail? Black is on the team." Tristan nodded and sighed.

"If I have to deal with him he'll have to deal with me." Lily nodded.

"I'll get Cris and Alia to come to the try outs. We can be your cheering section." Tristan smiled tiredly but managed to throw some girlish enthusiasm into her voice. "I'd love that. Y'all can watch me kick Black's arse." Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. Apart from Tristan and Sirius exchanging death glares the meal was uneventful. Even the rest of the day passed without a hitch. Well, there was always a hitch in potions. Lily had to go to the Prefect meeting with James before heading to try-outs.

"Everyone as you know try-outs are today, so we won't keep you too long except to emphasize a few points as well as make an announcement," James glanced over at Lily, who nodded as if agreeing with his statement. "For one, if you have an issue with the person that you are patrolling with do not try to put them in a closet," Remus and Cris could barely contain their laughter," that is important. Also remember that with things as they are trying to be more cautious when you patrol. I know that Evans here would like me to make a comment about snogging on the job," he glanced at their faces and broke out into a slight laugh, "oh well just don't get caught." He pressed on, sensing Lily's glare and her strangled voice saying, "Potter!"

"Oh yes, we also have a ball. You're all going to be delegated tasks. Ravenclaw's are in charge of figuring out the logistics as well as food and drink. You're clever you can handle that. Hufflepuff's are in charge of advertising. Gryffindor are in charge of decorating. Slytherin's are in charge of… of… Of music and entertainment and umm… whatever else you can think of. Evans and I will manage whatever else there is to do. All right, you're all dismissed." They all left quietly. Remus and Cris were in hysterics as they left the meeting to go the pitch.

Lily shook her head as James asked, "How did I do Evans?" She gave him a slight smile, "Well apart from your comment about snogging," she glared at him slightly, "and not figuring out what to delegate the Slytherin's you didn't do too terribly. Of course, there's always room for improvement." He grinned at her. He knew he had to hurry to the pitch for tryouts now.

"Evans, I've got to go to the pitch now." She gave him a shy smile and started walking with him.

"Actually I'm going there as well. Don't give me that look; it has nothing to do with you or any of your Marauders. Tristan is going to try out for a spot." She sighed as she heard James groan. "I know."

"Sirius is on the team. The two of them will kill each other. Hmm, maybe she's not any good."

Lily shook her head at this, "I've never seen her fly, but Alia has and she says she's amazing. Also says her reflexes have become quite fantastic. You are right about her and Black, though." He nodded and sighed.

James figured that it was better to get Tristan's tryouts over with first. Sirius still hadn't even noticed that she was there. He looked at her long and hard. Her straightened hair was pulled back and her bangs hung into her eyes. She was wearing a dark colored lipstick that made her skin look even paler. She grabbed her broom and looked at him. Sirius glanced towards her and shook his head instantly.

"Prongs you can't honestly mean that she's trying out?" James nodded his head. He could see Lily and the other girls in the stands with Remus. He hadn't bothered to look there before. Tristan didn't say anything. She just looked at Sirius haughtily. "You honestly mean that you're going to let _this_ try out for the team?" James just shook his head.

"Deal with it Padfoot. We're just gonna watch her fly around." Sirius glared at Tristan. Then he gave a laugh and looked at James again. "She probably can't fly straight anyway. Hollis here will probably need someone to rescue her from when she falls of her broom. She's about as good as a Slytherin." The slightest flicker of emotion crossed Tristan's eyes. "With the way you obsess over them, Black you must really love them. I'm even thinking that you might want a reunion with your darling family." Sirius' eyes hardened. _'Oh shit,' _James thought.

"Well only a real pal with the undead could arrange such a thing. Last I've heard you've been getting quite cozy with them. I'm sure you'd love to help them out with Quidditch if you can even fly properly without getting beaten by a bludger." She laughed coldly.

She walked towards them. "Then I won't bother trying out, Black. Only because it will be more fun to hex you from the stands." She smirked slightly and shoved the broom into his stomach and walked towards the stands. "Well that takes care of that. What right does she have to talk about my family like that? Prongs, what is it mate?" James was just thinking back to when Lily had mentioned Tristan being a good flyer. He glanced around all the prospective players. They all parted like the sea for Tristan. He then noticed Malfoy and Snape off to the side of the pitch bow to her. She tipped her head slightly and nodded. She seemed to be heading in their direction. He looked over to Sirius and shook his head. "That wasn't completely necessary, Padfoot." Sirius laughed him off and motioned to the anxious Gryffindors. James nodded.

_Tristan walked towards Malfoy and Snape. She nodded curtly. "You shouldn't have shown here, I bet someone noticed." Snape looked at the ground as Malfoy motioned for her to walk with them back to the castle. "We wanted to see what idiots Potter had this year. It's nice to know that we won't have to play against you this year. You were rather cold to Black, good. I am hurt though that you made us sound so vile." She glared at him. He gave a slight laugh._

_"Well what would I say, that the Slytherins have the right idea? That I actually could arrange some sort of reunion for him with Bellatrix and Regulus?" she gave a cold laugh. "So what is it that you're doing here? It had better be something important enough to risk getting caught." _

_Malfoy glared at her and gripped her arm tightly. "Don't make it seem like you're giving orders or something, Trixia." His voice was hard and dangerous. In a flash she had twisted her arm free and slapped him. Her eyes glittered dangerously. "Don't provoke me Malfoy, Black does it all the time and look where I'm at now." She gave him a sly smile. "Besides, if you hurt me it will leave a mark. A mark someone is bound to see." He let out a breath. Snape nodded in agreement. Malfoy stepped closer to her and brought his lips to her ear. He whispered softly, "Then don't provoke me and we'll do just fine. There's a meeting tonight while everyone patrols in the Slytherin common room. I trust you'll be there Trixia." She shook her head instantly. He growled in anger. _

_"Think it through, __Lucius, There's no way for me to get into the common room unseen and without knowledge of the password. Also, people will start to wonder. Solve these problems and I'm there." He gave her a hard look. "You'll get there or else. Besides with your new look as well as piercings I'm sure that they have a slight idea that you've gone darker." He gave a laugh and started to walk away before saying over his shoulder, "The rest of us are starting to doubt you. You wouldn't want that to happen." _

_She glared at him as he and Snape walked out of sight. She took a deep breath and kept walking back to the common room. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes._

_She vaguely found herself being shaken by someone. "Sod off," she muttered closing her eyes again. The shaking continued and her eyes snapped open. It was Alia. "We have to get to dinner now." She stood up in one fluid motion. She started walking with her. "I'm surprised you let Black beat you." Tristan shook her head. "He didn't beat me. I meant everything I said. I may not be hexing him but I might as well be there to watch when he screws up. Besides it was crazy for me to even thinking of trying out for the team." Alia shook her head._

_She gave a slight laugh, "No, you're crazy. You're an unbelievable flyer. I really think you should play. Besides I think that would be a greater revenge on Black." Tristan laughed and brushed her bangs slightly out of her eyes. "One day at time. Let's see what dinner with Black will bring." Alia groaned and Tristan gave a laugh. They walked into the Great Hall together and walked to table to where Lily and Cris were already sitting. "She was asleep in the common room," Alia said laughing. Tristan frowned at her a pretended to look hurt. "I was working on the art of meditation, not sleeping. I'm hurt that you should think I was merely sleeping." Lily and Cris started to laugh. Alia rolled her eyes and smiled. Tristan looked at them, her friends. _

_Life is so fucked up isn't it? Now I have to get to the Slytherin common room during patrols. Fan friggin tastic. Oh something even more wonderful, Black's here. Way to improve my evening that much more. James is coming to sit near us, Remus is following, Oh shit, Black is following as well. Better brace myself. _

_Sirius looked at her once and glared. She returned the glare nonchalantly, as if it was the silliest think in the world for her to be angered by him. Cris smiled at Remus who returned the smile. __Bloody hell, could those two get any more obvious? "So Potter, how were tryouts?" She looked in surprise at Lily. She had heard of their truce but hadn't known that they had become friends. She glanced at James whose face instantly broke out into a smile. "Yeah, it turned out great. Unfortunately we only have one reserve beater and our new seeker is rather inexperienced but we'll do good this year." Lily gave him a quick smile. __Those two and Cris and Remus, but that makes sense. Well Cris and Remus have always made sense. I doubt she'll ever admit she likes him though. Lily and James, well he's always- "Tristan?" Tristan glanced up at Alia, "Sorry, wasn't all here."_

_"That's nothing unusual, Hollis."_

_Great, the stupid prat is pissed 'cause I mentioned his family._

"Yes you're right, you're never here so you're quite familiar with that. Though I can't see how you have time for anything between those mindless twits and staring into the mirror."

"Jealous?" he smirked at her.

"Yes, I'm sure the twits are often jealous of the time you spend preening over yourself. Then again they are vain mindless creatures with no sense of anything so it makes sense that they gravitate to you." She took a sip of juice and smiled innocently. He raised an eyebrow casually.

"You know it's funny but last I know I was one of the people at the top of our year." He gave her a satisfied smile. "Ah yes, I do believe your correct. However, people did do better than you, like… me." She sighed.

"Maybe but at least I don't have the personality of a dementor. There's a reason no one can resist _my charm._" He smirked at her. She seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Perhaps but last I checked people don't use me. Oh and obviously your charm hasn't got you too far with us four."

"My charm can work on anyone. You just have the personality of a bloody dementor."

"Anyone?" she widened her eyes innocently. "So you're saying that Severus Snape has fallen at your feet. Hmm, well congratulations I always did suspect you were gay. I shall have to make an announcement to the female population. They'll be disappointed but C'est la vie." He glared at her. He took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't touch any of those murderers. More than I can say for you. Last I checked you still hang with yours." Her eyes narrowed. Alia paled slightly. Tristan stood up very carefully and looked at him intensely for a brief second. Her entire face had lost any traces of human emotion. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about." She started to walk away but looked over her shoulder. Some people had noticed this little scene and turned to look at her. "They still wanted me though."


	7. Minor Arguments

They sat there in stunned silence after Tristan left the Great Hall. Lily wanted to kill Black .She wanted to kill Potter too, couldn't he control his friend at all. "What was that about?" Cris bit her lip. James and Remus looked slightly confused as well. Alia answered slowly, "Tristan's family is like Sirius' family almost exactly. She has a brother and one cousin who think differently. Last I heard they were both aurors but I think her cousin had to go into hiding from the family." She sighed. Remus, Lily and Cris all glared at Sirius. He shrugged his shoulders. "That comment she made about them wanting her was low." James shook his head."Padfoot."

Alia seemed to have semi snapped, though. She leaned across the table and slapped Sirius hard across the face. "You ass. You arrogant, low, prat, how dare you talk about her family and then get all hurt when she mentions yours. You know, we all," she motioned to the girls," tell Tristan to grow up and stop her bloody war with you. We all tell her that she is unnecessarily cruel to you. We all tell her that you aren't so horrible. She was right, you deserve everything she does to you. You were terrible to her at tryouts for no reason. You've never even seen her bloody play. Then you have the nerve to throw her family at her. Like your some sort of saint for leaving yours." She turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

"You're such an idiot, Padfoot." Remus slapped the side of his head. Sirius sighed. Then he gave a dazzling smile. "She's a tough thing. I think I'll go find myself a new twit. He stood up and walked to the Hufflepuff table to Jessica Mulrone. She was one of the avid members of the Sirius Black fanclub. Lily sighed and shook her head.

Remus looked at Cris, who appeared to be absolutely fuming. "Sirius isn't normally like that. Hollis just brings out the worst in him." Cris bit her lip and glanced at him over her shoulder. "Yeah well he better figure out how to control himself. We're gonnna be spending time together. Right, Lily?" Lily was trying to think of way to answer it without sounding to friendly.

"Well seeing as James and I have a truce and we're the Heads together, yes. You better control your friend Potter. " James shook his head. He wanted to defend Sirius but he didn't want to get Lily and more angry than she already was. "I can't control Sirius. He's always had a rotten temper." Remus nodded in agreement. "Tristan isn't exactly passive. She had a bigger temper than Lily," Cris said darkly. Lily let out a little squeak. "Sorry Lils, but you hold true to the whole fiery red head stereotype." She smiled ruefully. "I've never really seen Tristan that angry, though. I mean she didn't even raise her voice to him." Cris shook her head.

"It's when she gets intense that you know a melt down is going to come. Lily and I have never been privy to one of her meltdowns, but Alia has. All I know is that Alia doesn't scare easy and doesn't let herself be a door mat, but she does her best to make sure Tristan isn't furious enough to completely lose her temper." Lily nodded in agreement. James sighed thoughtfully and Peter nodded in agreement. He didn't want to ever deal with a truly angry Tristan.

"One thing that Sirius isn't too far off base about, when she left the pitch Malfoy and Snape were saluting her after her spat with Sirius. She walked towards them, I could have sworn they walked off together. Someone should talk to her about that." Lily nodded. "Cris and I will talk with her, but I don't think there's anything to worry about, Potter." James sighed as Lily stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall. "What did I do know?" James moaned. Cris and Remus sighed.

"Well it was your friend that upset her two best friends. You also insinuated that Black was telling the truth and that she was getting cozy with the Slytherins. You're sort of working backwards James." Remus nodded in agreement to what Cris had just said. James contemplated going after her but he figured he'd see her for patrols.

Alia walked to the only place she thought Tristan would be, the pitch. Sure enough she was there. She was flying already. Alia stood for a moment and watched her friend in awe. Tristan was absolutely when it came to flying. She was so graceful on her broom. Alia watched as Tristan swung off her broom and flipped over it in mid air. She walked closer. "Tristan! Tristan!" Tristan finally seemed to hear her and flew down towards her and dismounted the broom. "What is it Lia?" Lia sighed. Leave it to Tristan to act obtuse. "Look, you seemed really upset. Black had no right to make those comments. I sort of yelled at him after you left. " Tristan looked at her and smiled.

"You didn't have to. I'm fine. Black's just an asshole. It's what he does."

"What happened this summer?" Tristan's face instantly hardened.

"Nothing happened, Lia. Everything's fine. Look I had better go. I'm sorry. I'm fine though. You don't need to worry about me." She started walking towards the castle.

"Tristan, you're going to need to figure yourself out, because something had happened alright, I know you!" Tristan whirled around instantly. Her eyes had hardened and she actually had traces of some sort of emotion in her voice.

"I've changed! Something's happened to me! Is this the pot calling the kettle black? What about you. What the hell has happened to you. What's going on with you? What happened between you and Parrick? I know that something happened. You're not bloody telling me. So don't you dare say about how I've changed and I need to tell you the truth. Don't talk to me." She walked back to the castle and sat in the common room. She had finished her homework. It now was getting closer to patrol time." She groaned.

* * *

"Lily, talk to me, please. Please talk to me. I'm sorry that Sirius was such an idiot." He was trying to get her to talk to him. "Potter, I know that there as really nothing that you could have done. I'm sorry about getting angry at you. It's just that I wish that I could get Sirius and Tristan to stop fighting."

"I know Lily, I know. We're friends of sorts though, aren't we?" She glanced at him. He had been looking at her almost shyly. She knew she should probably say no but he seemed to have changed. "Yes we are friends." He smiled at her. They continued their patrol in silence.

* * *

They were congregated in the Slytherin common room. "She's not here Lucius." Bellatrix didn't sound happy. "She'll be here, believe me she'll be here." He heard some other murmurs from the people around him. "I don't trust her. She's a Gryffindor. She's not coming."

"Miss me Bella dearest?" They all turned around to see Tristan standing beside them. Malfoy gave a cold smile. "I told you that Hollis would get here.

* * *

"We have double potions with the Slytherin's, just great." Cris sighed as they all sat. Slughorn smiled at them all . "I have decided to put you in pairs for at least the rest of the term. Now let's see. Malfoy and Rosier. Snape and Damascus, " Alia groaned inwardly. "Evans and Potter, Lupin and Holt, and Black, and Hollis…" The list droned on. Tristan did not look happy. Remus looked absolutely thrilled to be with Cris and James looked equally thrilled to be placed with Lily. Sirius looked about as thrilled as Tristan. 

"Black, don't bloody add that much!" There was the sound of something bubbling over. There was a sudden yelp. Slughorn came over to them. "Mr.Black, you look like you could use some help. Maybe you should let your patner help you. Ms.Hollis here is quite excellent at Potions. I think you should have her tutor you." Sirius nodded and as soon as slug was out of earshot spoke.

"Of course you're good at potions, you've become a Slytherin in every way but the name." She didn't say anything. "You don't even have regular human emotions like them." She still didn't say anything. "I don't see why you weren't placed there. The rest of your family was." At this she looked at him and spoke. "Ah, but so was yours. Look where you are now, you may be loyal but you have the integrity of a Slytherin. You have no right to criticize me." Sirius spoke coldly as the two cleaned up the mess they made. "Ah, but you are with them. Prongs saw you walking away with Malfoy and Snape." She didn't so much as change her facial expression.

"They were trying to tell me how wonderful their dark lord is. Taunting me that my family is much like yours. I merely don't chose to hex people every time they say a word that isn't direct praise of myself."

He stared at her. They finished cleaning in silence, meanwhile…

Cris and Remus had actually managed to not do such a bad job. They were currently talking about each other's history as they worked. "So do you have any brother's or sisters?" Remus asked.

"No, I don't. It works out well though since Lily lives with me." Remus stared at her in shock.

"What? Why does she live with you?" Cris nodded. She knew that Lily wouldn't mind Remus knowing anything about this. "Her parents were murdered last Easter by Voldemort. She moved in with me when that happened." Remus stared in shock. He now understood why Lily had been so out of sorts at the end of their sixth year. "So what's your family like, Remus?" Remus thought back to his dead father and mother that was supposed to be sick every month.

"Small, quiet. My mother is often ill." Cris' face changed slightly as she looked at him. "oh I'm sorry, that must be really difficult." He nodded uncomfortably, he eager to change the subject he asked, "We've always called you Cris, but is that your full name?" She laughed. "No you're right it isn't. My real name… My real name is Cristalia. Since Alia is usually called Lia people started calling me Cris." He smiled at her. Cristalia, he loved that name. It suited her. It suited her silvery jewl-like countenance. "I think it's a beautiful name. You know though, instead of Cris or Lia you could use your full name of Talia." She nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes, but no one has never made the effort to call me anything but Cris. I don't mind anyway."

"Well if it's all right with you I'll call you Talia." She nodded and gave him a brilliant smile. The top portion of her hair was pulled back but a wavy lock escaped into her eyes. She bent down and finished adding the last ingredient.

Lily and James weren't quite as flirtatious as Cris and Remus but they were getting on much better than Tristan and Sirius. "Lily, I'm not quite sure if you want to add that much thistle root." She glanced up at him, "It says to add this much. This is the exact amount written. I'm just adding what it says-wait you called me Lily." James eyed the potion which was now emitting a strange purple colored smoke.

"Yeah, if you don't want me to call you Lily I'll still call you Evans, but I just figure that with you and me being head boy and girl we should at least be on a first name basis." She seemed to be thinking this over when the potion started to bubble over. "Oh dear." He smiled and shook his head as he leapt in to help her control the overflowing potion. After having cleaned everything up and leaving class Lily glanced at James who was walking besides her in silence. "By the way, James, it's fine if you call me Lily." He grinned at her.

That night somewhere in the Gryffindor Tower there was an empty bed.


	8. Prank war

They were all sitting in the Great Hall. "You look awfully pleased, Tristan. What's up?" Tristan shrugged and smiled at Cris. Lily was just happy Tristan seemed to be in a good mood. Alia had a slightly uneasy feeling. Suddenly they heard an outbreak of laughter. It started at the Slytherin table and slowly caught on through the entire hall. Lily looked at Alia and Cris who were staring at Tristan. Tristan had glanced up and started laughing hysterically. The other girls followed suit. Remus and James and Peter had already sat beside them.

The entire hall was staring at Sirius. Sirius robes were flaming hot pink. His hair had been combed back greasily just like Snape. Across his robes in glowing neon writing was 'I LOVE SEVERUS SNAPE!' He even had some sort of lipstick on. The entire Great Hall was shaking with laughter. Lily caught Snape glaring at Tristan. Tristan caught his glare and shrugged her shoulders. Sirius came in and sat besides James. He glared at every one.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" Lily was laughing hard and Tristan had actually fallen out of her seat. Sirius glared,

"Hollis, you're gonna bloody pay for this." She was still laughing hysterically. She stopped laughing and gave a slight cough. She looked up at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Why I have no clue what you're talking about, Pinkie. I just am enjoying this moment, I mean I always knew you loved Snape I just didn't know you'd profess your love so openly." She gave him a smirk. Sirius glared. Remus cleared his throat and glanced at Sirius, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Mate it's obvious someone pranked you, but can't you return to school clothes now?" Sirius sighed frustrated, and shook his head.

"No, the charm is that it will last the whole day." Tristan started laughing again.

"Someone has managed to prank the infamous Black, or should I say, Mrs.Snape?" He looked ready to hit her. She grabbed a slice of toast and stood up. "See y'all at Transfiguration." She left the Great Hall, still laughing. James shook his head.

"Padfoot mate, I think that you've met your match." Lily raised and eyebrow, "I don't know James, after all we don't know who it was." Sirius glared at Lily and took a bite of his toast. " I know who it was and trust me, they're gonna wish they didn't." Everyone dissolved in to laughter again.

* * *

_ Tristan had caught Snape and Malfoy's eye and about five minutes after she walked to the library they were there. She looked at them and glared. _

_"What did I tell you at the pitch? I told you it was too in the open, someone would see you? Well," she spat," Potter and Black bloody saw you." Malfoy returned her glare while Snape blanched a little. "_

_What did you tell Potter and Black?" Malfoy's cold eyes regarded her closely. She laughed, _

_" I told them you were taunting me about my family." He nodded in approval. A small smile graced his features. _

_"That was quite funny, what you did to Black." She gave him a fake innocent look. _

_"Why I don't know what you're talking about. He was just publicly displaying his affection for Severus." She smirked. Snape shivered. Malfoy laughed._

_"I'm proud that you made it, Trixia." She nodded._

_"I'm going before someone spots us. For future reference though, if you insist on approaching me publicly you might want to make it appear a little malicious. It makes an easier story." Malfoy and Snape both nodded. _

_ "Very clever, Trixia, very clever." She nodded and walked out of the library. She allowed the cold mask to slide off her face. She took a deep breath and headed to class.

* * *

_

"Lily, I can't patrol tonight." Lily glanced up at James. Annoyance crossed her features.

"James, you can't just push off your responsibilities. Why can't you patrol?" He had been prepared for this question.

"Well, the Marauders are having a sort of calming meeting. We're trying to figure out how to prevent Hollis from getting hexed into oblivion by Sirius tomorrow." She looked at him skeptically. She conceded that it was a relatively good cause though. Everyone knew that it was Tristan who had pranked Sirius.

"Fine James, but next time you'd better have a more concrete reason." He grinned.

"Thanks Lily." She eyed him skeptically as he left their common room.

"Prongsie actually made it on time! Did you escape from your Lily love?" James glared at Sirius and swept the cloak over Sirius and Peter and himself. "Shut up Padfoot. I told her I was going to prevent you from hexing Hollis, tomorrow." Sirius let out a huff.

"Aww, you had to lie to your Lily flower." James ground his teeth and elbowed Sirius.

"Shut up Padfoot, and I wasn't lying. You're not gonna hex Hollis once. She's one of Lily's friends and you already bugged her." Sirius glared in the darkness, but resolved not to _hex_ her.

"Ready to run free wormtail?" Peter nodded. James and Sirius transformed and headed to the shrieking shack.

The next day Lily and Cris and Alia sat there waiting for Tristan. She was usually at breakfast uncommonly early and usually left early. They sat there for about three more minutes. Everyone stared in shock at Tristan. Her skin was green and her hair was silver. She had silver swirls on her skin and on her robes was written 'Slytherin Lover'. Her lips were painted silver. On anyone else that look would be absolutely awful, but she still looked absolutely gorgeous and… furious.

"Uh-oh," Lily said. Tristan came storming towards them. She sat and slammed her fist on the table with a crash.

"I'm going to kill that bloody prat!" She glared at everyone. They all knew she was talking about Sirius. Sirius came in and started laughing as soon as he saw Tristan. She stood up and stepped towards him. "Put me back to normal this instant!" He shook his head and laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he mocked," I just find it funny that you're so open about your love for the Slytherins." She made a strangling motion with her hands and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Hmm, amateur but not bad if I do say so myself." Remus over at Sirius and shook his head.

Padfoot, talking to yourself is a big sign of insanity." Sirius just shrugged.

After that a full out war started between Tristan and Sirius. It was anywhere from amateur pranks, and obscure pranks, to big pranks. They would either argue and scream at each other or completely ignore each other. This was going on for two weeks now. Every time the two of them were in a room people would back away. It was two days before Halloween.

"Tristan, the two of you need to stop." Tristan glanced up at Lily and started to sneeze. Today Tristan appeared seemingly normal except every time someone said the word 'the' she would sneeze. It was a small prank but incredibly annoying.

"Look Lily, it's up to that arrogant prat. Besides we're doing quite fine." She motioned to Sirius, who every time he tried to take a bite out of something it would disappear. Lily shook her head. Alia laughed, "Well at least today is silly amateur pranks." Tristan gave a fake angry look and started to laugh again.

"Black! You don't put that there. The achoo The achoo Ugh, mandrake root doesn't get added until later." Sirius was ignoring her completely. He added the mandrake root. He was annoyed with her after she had charmed the suits of armor to go chasing after him. It was an amateur day, but there had been a prank where he couldn't talk sense around any girls. Whenever they went to kiss him he would scream cooties and run away, or faint. Through this episode, however, he had been dating Jessica Mulrone. He found that all though she was an obsessed girl she wasn't too bad. She was rather sweet and there wasn't much wrong with her. She hated Hollis, which was a major plus.

The potion exploded and purple goo was everywhere. Slughorn stared at the two of them. The goo was dripping down his face.

"Hollis! Black! Clean this up right away. Now, the two of you are partners, Mr. Black. Listen to each other. You have detention tonight. " He muttered a quick spell and the goo disappeared from his body. "See what you've done you moron." Sirius glanced up at Tristan who was shaking her head and muttering to herself.

"Well forgive me Hollis if I don't have the mind of a damn Slytherin. Hey, you weren't all either. She glared at him. "Well Black, thanks you we have detention." He shrugged his shoulders. She whacked him along side the head,

"Don't think of your bloody record. Think of the fact that we have detention _together._" His eyebrows shot up. She nodded. "Weren't paying attention to that were you?" He banged his head against the goo-covered desk. She smiled at the slightly squishy sound it made. "Let's clean the bloody mess." He glared at her.

It was dinner in the Great Hall. "So Lils, tell me how have you and James been getting on?" Lily raised an eyebrow at Cris. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about?" Cris scoffed.

"Oh come on, the two of you are getting along, laughing, even joking. What's going on with that?" Lily blushed.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." The other three girls merely laughed.

"You know Lily, it's okay to say that you like him. I mean the two of you are Heads together as well as friends. Sides the boy's head over heels for you." Lily shook this off and narrowed her eyes a little at Tristan.

"Look we're just friends, I don't feel that way about him and he doesn't feel that way about me. Now in my opinion, Cris and Remus would be the perfect couple." Cris immediately shook her head.

"No, we are most definitely just friends. There's nothing between us." The other three girls just laughed. "Really, so why is it that he lights up when he sees you. You light up when you see him too."

"Oh and he calls you Talia, hmm what's up with that?" Tristan added. It was now Cris' turn to blush a little. She glanced at her plate, "Look we're just friends, we have been for some time. He calls Talia because I told him my full name was Cristalia and I said he could call me Talia if he wanted. That's it." They all gave her skeptical looks, which she shrugged off.

"What about you, Lia? Hmm, what's new on the love frontier." Lia kept a straight face and looked straight ahead.

"Absolutely nothing, being a friend with Hollis here doesn't help too much in the love department." They all gave her a questioning look. "Well all the girls hate Lily because of James, they hate Cris because or Remus, they hate Tristan because of the war with Sirius. All the guys don't bother with me because I'm usually with Tristan when she shuts them down." They all laughed and patted her on the back. Tristan gave a sly smile.

"Well obviously something paid off because I think Andrew Jacobsen is interested in you." The other girls nodded in approval.

"See Lia, there's one good guy. Your love life definitely doesn't suck." The girls were laughing. Tristan caught James staring at Lily. Then again she couldn't blame him, with that trollop, Jessica Mulrone, any girl was an improvement. Well that was Black, always finding the cheap girl. In all honesty though, Jessica really wasn't so awful. There was nothing very wrong with her apart from the fact that she was shallow and absolutely hated Tristan. She saw James walking towards them. She glanced at the empty seat beside Lily and grinned.

"Don't look now but lover boy is coming your way." Lily glanced up and saw James.

"Do you mind if I sit here, Mulrone over this is getting a bit nauseating?" Lily glanced over towards Jessica and Sirius and gagged on her pumpkin juice. Jessica was leaning over Sirius feeding him his food. Tristan caught this and started to laugh hysterically. Lil nodded slowly. "So Lily, any thought to whether or no the ball should be formal?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could do dress robes for this ball, and do muggle formal wear for the graduation ball. What do you think?" He had been watching her intently. He nodded enthusiastically.

"That sounds great. I'll tell the umm, the umm, well whomever is in charge of advertising." Lily giggled and shook her head.

"Really James, you need to remember who you assign tasks to." He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. They sat in silence for a moment. Everyone fidgeted uncomfortably. Lily glanced at James nervously, "So, um James… How's quidditch?" He looked at her an smiled enthusiastically.

"Quidditch is doing well, I mean Padfoot is a great beater, but our other beater, Mackel isn't as talented as Forin was. Our seeker is also shaping up really well. I know we'll beat Hufflepuff next match." Lily smiled at him and then glared at Tristan who appeared to be muttering a spell, whilst staring at Sirius. She shook her head. She saw Tristan glance once towards the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. She stood abruptly.

"Look, I better go and get a head start on homework." She stood to leave. Alia grabbed her arm and instantly let it go as Tristan jumped away.

"Holly, you haven't eaten anything, work can wait." Tristan softened a little when Lia called her Holly. "I'm fine, but I want to get all my work done. I was thinking of maybe heading to the library." She smiled quickly and fled from the hall.

* * *

_She was walking towards the library. She felt a wand press into her back. Her entire body stiffened. She actually relaxed when she heard the cold voice of Malfoy. _

_"What's this, a holly branch wondering from her tree?" She knew that there had to be other people watching. She whirled around and made move to grab his wand. He grabbed wrist, grasping it loosely. Let's go for a walk, Hollis." She squirmed a little but walked with them. They had reached an empty classroom. He slammed the door shut behind them and muttered a quick locking and silencing spell. _

_"Very good Lucius." He glared at her angrily and gripped her arm tighter, twisting her entire body and slamming her against the wall. She didn't so much as flinch at the pain._

_ "Who do you think you are, giving orders? You're such a tease, one moment you're with us. You're a dark viper. The next moment you're flirting with Black and getting your friends suspicious." She stared at him and shock. She was breathing hard. He released her and stepped back. A look of disbelief crossed her face. _

_"Me making eyes and Black? You're as mad as a bloody hatter. I hate him. He thinks that by being a lover of mudbloods he's so superior. Well his way isn't the way of the Dark Lord. Now I know it's hard for you to trust me, but let's face it, I'm for real. As for giving the orders, " she gave him a cold smile, "I think we can safely say that The Dark Lord gives the orders. " He glared at her. His eyes were dark with some emotion she couldn't even begin to describe. _

_Don't make the mistake of crossing any of us, Trixia." She gave him a twisted smile._

_"Don't make the mistake of crossing me and we'll be just fine. Now is there any pressing reason that we had to go through this little scene?" He glared at her._

_"The day after tomorrow, at 2 o'clock in the morning, be in the Slytherin common room. Don't even say that you can't do it. You've done it once before. I'm sure you can find a way back." He left immediately after. She slowly walked back to the common room. Her robes were pushed up. _

_She glanced at her arms from where he'd grabbed her. They were already bruising. She walked past the Great Hall, quickly as she heard the chatter of dinner conversation. She walked to her dormitory and sank face down onto the bed.

* * *

_

Lily was sitting in the common room. She couldn't sleep. She was sure that James was asleep, so she sat in the common room buy herself reading a book. She almost jumped right off the couch when she heard a voice. "Lily, what are you doing awake?" She looked up into the hazel eyes of James Potter.

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep, so I decided to read a book." He nodded slowly and gave her a dazzling smile.

"Well I couldn't sleep either, can I sit next to you?" He motioned beside her on the couch. She nodded and swung her legs off. He laughed as he sat beside her. "Hmmm, tomorrow's the Halloween feast." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. _Why didn't I ever see that freckle before. I mean, it's not noticible but it is right next to his eye. His incredibly shining hazel eyes. Hmmmmmmmmmmm. What am I thinking? I'm not one of his fan club girls._

"Lily, are you all right?" Concern flooded his face as he peered at her. She shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I was just thinking about… about… about whether or not we should have a Hogsmeade trip next weekend or the weekend after." He glanced at her thoughtfully.

"I say the weekend after." She seemed to think about it for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

_He sounds so enthusiastic. He isn't doing to badly as Head Boy! Oh Merlin, I am not going to turn into one of his fan club girls._

"Um, I'm feeling kind of tired now. Goodnight James." She fled from their common room.

"So, Holly, how was detention with Black?" Tristan glared at Lia. She sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"You really just had to ask. Well fine, I can see that you all want to know anyway. It was terrible. At first we did fine, but then he charmed things around the room to fly around me. Then I charmed his desk to lift up and fly around the room. Then it all went down hill from there. Let's just say that it's over and luckily we didn't get caught, so we have no more detentions together." She sighed. "Hmm, today's Halloween."

Cris nodded, enthusiastically.They all shook their heads at Cris' enthusiasm. Lily glanced over once at James and turned away instantly, but not before giving him a quick smile. She figured that the Head Girl should smile at the Head Boy.

**A/N Please Review! I know that the last few chapters have like completely sucked, I blame it on the holiday season and the fact that midterms are slowly creeping up on me. My updates will be better if you REVIEW! I haven't gotten any new reviews in ages :(**


	9. Getting to Know You

It had been a week since Halloween. Lily and James had announced that there would be this weekend. James had belatedly realized it would be getting to close to a full moon to have it the weekend after. James had been trying hard to push aside his feelings for Lily but he just couldn't. He absolutely loved spending time with her.

"What's your favorite color?" James asked suddenly. They had just started to patrol. She had her hair pulled back and a few curls were escaping and cupping the sides or her face. He brushed this thought off. She looked a little bewildered but answered him.

"My favorite color is green. Your favorite color?" He didn't even have to think about it. "Red." She smiled.

"What's your favorite food?" She glanced at him in surprise but seemed to actually be thinking about the answer. "Um, my favorite food. I guess I'd have to go with chocolate ice cream." She laughed. He laughed along with her.

"So, what brings along the sudden inquisition?" She asked. He looked at her thoughtfully. He couldn't answer that he loved hearing her voice and the little details about her.

"I just like to know things about the people I'm friends with." She nodded, seeming to accept this.

"What do you want to be when you graduate?" She asked. He didn't miss a beat before answering. "Auror." She tilted her head slightly.

"Why d'you want to be an auror?" He shook his head.

"My turn." She laughed and shook her head.

"No, James. You asked me two questions in a row, so I get to ask you two." He laughed. She laughed again.

"I wasn't aware that there were rules, but fine. I want to be an auror because my parents are aurors and want to do something good for the wizarding world. My turn. What do you plan on being when you graduate?" A minute passed"Lily, you don't need to write me an essay." He laughed. She smiled a and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Tristan has always liked doing risky things. I don't know. I have wanted to be an auror for a few years now and I doubt that will change." James nodded enthusiastically.

"See that wasn't so hard." She laughed.

"All right, my turn. Have you ever gotten in trouble for doing underage magic?" he just looked at her. "Right, why did I even bother asking?"

"My turn now. What's your favorite card game?" By the end of the patrol the two of them were getting along famously, they were laughing and joking. James had fount out a lot of things about Lily.

Her favorite color was green. She secretly loved junk food. When she was eight she tried to dye her hair brown. Her favorite card game was black jack. She had always like the Beatles, apparently some sort of muggle band. Her first bit of underage magic was to turn her sister's teacup into a rat. There was tons of other little details. He'd also made her laugh. He hadn't ever made her really laugh before.

In turn Lily had also found out things about James. She had made mental notes of them. She found the story about him and Sirius playing quidditch in the house incredibly amusing. They walked back to the common room. Lily sighed,

"It's only Tuesday and I've already got piles of work." James nodded in agreement. "I feel your pain." She scoffed.

"James, you never do your work." He shook his head.

"No, Lily my dear, I do it I just don't take notes and usually leave things to the last minute." She gestured anxiously,

"I've never understood how you and Black can do nothing and remain at the top of the class." He sighed and gave a fake dreamy smile.

"It's a gift, what can I say/ When you're as charming as Padfoot and I and have the ladies, like Jessica Mulrone swooning at our feet, how can we not be perfect?" She shook her head.

" You two are perfect. Perfect idiots." He gave a look of much hurt and clutched his chest. He frowned at her.

"You have injured me deeply Lily. I feel I shall never recover. " Lily laughed and swatted him along side the head. "Trust me, you'll recover quite fine." She turned at walked towards the direction of her dormitory.

"Night James." He stared at her. She looked so beautiful just then. Her dark red locks were hanging loosely, having fallen out of the messy bun from earlier. Her eyes were shining. He could make out the dusting of freckles across her face. He snapped out of it.

'Night Lily."

* * *

Tristan was up really early. In fact she was the first person to breakfast. She didn't want to go inside the Great Hall by herself just yet so she sat on the floor and put her head in her knees. She had closed her eyes when she heard a familiar voice.

"You alive Hollis?" She glanced up and saw the familiar form with curly black hair and black eyes. He looked worn and tired. He as alone. She sighed and looked him in the eye.

"Hello Parrick." He nodded. He extended his hand and hauled her to her feet. She wobbled briefly and steadied herself against the wall.

"Hollis, you used to be the last awake." She looked at him for a moment before she turned away.

"I couldn't sleep." He nodded as a bunch of his Ravenclaw friends appeared behind him. She walked into the great hall without saying a word.

* * *

Remus was sitting next to Cris watching her thumbing through her notes. She looked so pretty. Her silvery hair was pulled back, revealing her indigo eyes.

_I can't think of her like that. But she is so wonderful. Everything about her. _

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Remus asked nonchalantly. Her eyes brightened slightly.

"Yeah, are you?" He motioned towards James and Sirius who here off in the corner of the common room, probably planning pranks.

"Those two wouldn't let me do anything but go to Hogsmeade, besides we need to make out trip to Zonko's." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "Do you want to hang out with me and James, Sirius will probably be off with Mulrone." She nodded.

"I'd love to. Lily never lets me go to Zonko's. Usually Tristan is the one that would go for when she and Alia would prank you guys." He laughed at that. He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You know if her and Sirius didn't-'" Alia cut him off immediately.

"Don't even think that. Tristan would have a heart attack." He nodded and laughed. He knew that if he was a different guy he probably would have the guts to ask her out instead of hanging out but they were just friends. At least, that's what he would try to tell himself. Someday he might believe it.

It was the Hogsmeade trip. Lily was going with a nice Ravenclaw boy, Geoff Town. He had asked her on Wednesday. She stood next to him while he smiled at her shyly. Cris was with Remus and James, leaning slightly against Remus. Peter had disappeared somewhere. Alia was with Andrew Jacobsen. Cris looked at Alia, who looked at Lily, who started to laugh hysterically. The boys just shook their heads. Sirius was off in a corner with his tongue down Jessica's throat. Tristan wasn't there yet.

"Look, we need to go. Where's Hollis?" Suddenly a voice appeared from behind James.

"Right here Potter."

Her voice was mocking as she stepped from behind him with a boy with curly black hair and black eyes. Alia's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. All the boys were staring at him. Even Sirius had come towards them and was staring at this boy. They all knew him very well.

"I suppose you all know him so I won't make introductions." She motioned to him and ignored the raised eyebrows.

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade they split up. Lily and Geoff went to a bookstore while the single Marauder's and Cris went to Zonko's. Everyone else just sort of disappeared. James stopped between mid squeal as he saw Tristan walk by. He motioned toward the window. Remus and Cris nodded slowly. Remus spoke,

"I have to admit, Hollis and Connell surprise me." Cris shrugged her shoulders while James nodded in agreement. She spoke slowly.

"It doesn't surprise me. Parrick is pretty popular and very handsome. Tristan's been turning down dates since first year." James looked at her in surprise. Cris nodded and laughed.

"People always say that Lily and me are the pretty ones, but that's all we are," Remus and James were about to interrupt her but she waved her arm," don't interrupt, it's the truth. Alia is attractive. She has a different look, more ethnic, but most boys have been warned off her. Tristan is… Tristan is gorgeous. Even now, when she looks so edgy she is absolutely beautiful. It doesn't surprise me that Parrick asked her to Hogsmeade, all things considering." James nodded slowly.

* * *

That night in the common Room Lily stared at James. "Are you going to say whatever it is that you obviously want to say to me?" He stared back at her for a moment and shook his head. He then asked nonchalantly,

"How was your date with Geoff?" She glared at him.

"It was excellent to be able to go on a date without being stalked or having it sabotaged by you." He sighed and glanced at the floor.

"Congratulations Lily, he seemed like a really nice guy." She sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm not going out with him again." James' head snapped up. He stared at her.

"Oh that's good, I mean that's awful. Why?" She looked at the floor even harder and then rose to walk to her dorm. She started walking and then turned and said over her shoulder,

"he's not what I want." James sat there positively stunned.


	10. First Match

It had been a month since the Hogsmeade trip. Cris and Remus were joined at the hip, while Lily had slowly started to gravitate towards James. Sirius had reached his record length of dating any girl and he continue to date Jessica. It wasn't really clear what was going on between Tristan and Parrick. They were never seen together in the halls but they did talk occasionally.

Cris was sitting beside Remus in the Great Hall. She was giggling as he was recounting a story about James and Sirius.

"They sound absolutely insane." Remus nodded and grinned at her.

"Sirius has always been the more crazy one." Cris smiled at him. James suddenly came storming into the Great Hall. His face was a little red and he was breathing heavily. He sat down beside Lily and almost knocked a her cup right off the table. She looked at him; her eyes probed his face curiously.

"James, what's wrong?" He shook his head and downed a whole glass of pumpkin juice. Sirius gave James a bored look as he glanced over at Jessica, who was sitting beside him.

"Mate, calm down. I'm sure that you'll be fine." James glared at him.

"Sure, we'll all be fine when we lose the upcoming quidditch match." Sirius dropped his fork and stared. "What happened, Prongs!" James sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Well, we have a beater down and no reserve beater. We're playing Ravenclaw and you know that one of the most important things when playing the Ravenclaw's is to have a good beater." Sirius nodded gravely.

"Oh shit. Well I'm sure that we can come up with someone." James shook his head.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to find anyone." Lily spoke up now.

"James, I know that to you Quidditch is incredibly important, but don't worry about it. I know that you'll be able to make it work." She smiled at him gently.

_I must be crazy. I'm trying to comfort James when he's upset. It's all right. This is what friends do. That's all we are. We are just friends, but he does look adorable when- No! What am I saying? Potter is not adorable. He's an arrogant prat._

_**Do you really call your friends arrogant prats?**_

_Who is that? Who are you?  
**Well, I could give the original answer that I am your conscience. I don't think that I'll be that helpful, though. Let's just say that I know you better than you know yourself.**_

_Merlin, Potter was right in the beginning, I am losing my mind. _

_**Well I think that all of you are quite mad already. You didn't need me to prove that.**_

_Oh God. Oh no I think Potter's saying something. What do I do?_

_**Dare I suggest that you return to calling him James and heaven forbid, you actually answer James? You know though, I could be totally off target.**_

_Oh go away. _

_**Nice try, now answer lover boy.**_

_He's nod lover boy. How dare you little voice suggest that-_

"Lily, are you all right?" James was looking concernedly at Lily. She seemed to be completely in her own world. She nodded. I'm sorry James, what were you saying?" He looked at her closely and then spoke.

"I was just saying that I don't think I can manage to find a beater, but thanks for your confidence." Lily looked at him and smiled shyly. "James, you're a great captain. I know you'll fix things." James smiled at her. Sirius pretended to gag.

"Look, you two, I am eating. This still doesn't solve the problem of who's going to replace-" Remus started to laugh. "Oh come on you can't honestly say that you constantly having your tongue down Mulrone's throat isn't sickening?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"When it comes to my fantastic self nothing is to disgusting." Remus and James rolled their eyes while Cris started to giggle. Alia was sitting there quietly throughout the entire exchange. She glanced once at the Ravenclaw table. She caught sight of thick dark curly hair. She took a breath and looked away.

Tristan sat there and laughed quietly. She did her best to avoid Sirius noticing her. The two of them had stopped their war, but he was insulting to her every chance he got. The old Tristan would have fought him back tooth and nail. She merely put up with him, too tired to do anything else.

Alia seemed to snap back to reality. "So the ball is coming up soon isn't it?" Lily nodded.

"It's right before holiday." James nodded.

"It's dress robes, so since there's going to be a Hogsmeade trip next weekend you all can probably shop for new ones if you want." All the girls except for Tristan nodded enthusiastically. She glanced at all of them. She stood abruptly. "Well I'm done with dinner, I'll see you later," She nodded at the girls and left. Lily glanced in her direction worriedly.

"What's bothering her?" Cris shrugged. Alia bit her lip and turned away.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the common room. She was busy reading a book. James walked in and sat down. He grinned. "I think that tomorrow's match is going to work out all right." Lily glanced up at him. 

"That's wonderful, James." She smiled at him sincerely. "Who is the temporary replacement?" James' face clouded over slightly. "It's a surprise," He looked at her and smiled as she put a bookmark in her book and focused on him, "will you come to the match?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never really been to one of the matches before and I have a bit of work." He dropped his head and tried to keep the disappointment from creeping into his voice. "It's fine, you don't need to." Lily felt awful.

_Why should I feel bad? I mean it's just a match. The fact that it means a lot to James shouldn't matter to me. Why am I feeling so guilty?_

_**You know why you're feeling guilty.**_

_Oh Merlin, you're back again. So tell me why you think I care. Actually don't tell me. I don't want to know."_

_**I think that you just don't wan t to admit that you love him.**_

_Who asked for your opinion anyway?_

_**Actually, oh so brilliant child, you asked.**_

_Then I took it back._

_**Tell him that you love him and will attend the match.**_

_I don't love him and I won't attend the match. I have work to do._

_**Fine, don't tell him you love him, but GO TO THE MATCH!**_

_I DON"T LOVE JAMES POTTER! I'M NOT GOING TO THE MATCH!_

_**YES YOU WILL!**_

_NO I WON'T. Who do you think you are anyway?_

_**I'm the voice inside you're head.**_

_Oh sod you._

_**That's not very nice is it?**_

_Fine, I'll go to the match._

"You know James, I think I might be able to make it to the match." He looked up at her. His eyes were shining. "Really? I mean, you don't have to, but it would be nice for you to see quidditch. It's really amazing." Lily smiled.

"Well we'll see. I'm actually kind of curious as to who is your replacement beater." He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

_James had been freaking out over the situation of not having a replacement beater. He had been walking on the school grounds to clear his mind. He was heading towards the pitch. He stared in surprise as he saw a figure flying around the pitch. He had never seen anyone fly like that. _

_The figure was speeding around the pitch, weaving and doing twists. He watched as the person actually managed to swing over their broom. There was something about the way the figure was moving. Everything seemed to be desperate. It was as if the person might never get the chance to fly again. He approached the figure and called out._

_"Hey, would you come down." He watched as the figure easily flew to the ground and dismounted in one fluid motion._

_"Are you in Gryffindor?" He watched in surprise as the person started to laugh hysterically._

_"Potter, I already know that you need a replacement beater, trust me I'm not the one you would need." He stared in shock._

_"Hollis?" She laughed bitterly._

_"Yes, in the flesh. This thing here that isn't fit to play on the quidditch house team can fly." He was glad that it was dark and she couldn't see his cheeks burning red. He sighed. He knew then that she would be the perfect replacement. In fact if he could just get her to do it things would be excellent. Well, there was the issue of her and Padfoot._

_"I really need a replacement beater. You're an amazing flyer, Hollis. The team could use you." She laughed. "I'm not interested, Potter. You'll manage. I'm sure that Black can hit bludgers just fine." James shook his head. _

_"I'm actually going to beg you. Please Hollis. Please be the replacement beater." He could just make her out nodding. _

_"What about Black? He's not going to handle this well." James sighed. _

_"I'll handle him. You know the drill, right?" She nodded._

_"I'll be here for practice before the match, but don't count on me practicing." He nodded._

_He started to walk away before turning around. "Do you come here a lot?" She stopped walking and looked at him. She looked like she wanted to say something else. "Now I do. Being outside allows me to think. I like to fly." James nodded._

_"Alia said that you were an amazing quidditch player. Why is it that she's the only person who has seen you fly, or play quidditch? You're absolutely mesmerizing." She laughed bitterly._

_"A compliment from the arrogant James Potter. I've never found the need for other people to see me flying. I could never fly at home. Alia only saw me flying by accident." He nodded._

_"Thank you, Hollis, night." She laughed._

_"Night,Potter, and who knows, maybe you can get Lily to come to the match." He laughed to himself and walked back to the castle.

* * *

_

Sirius was at practice and listening to James before the game. He was actually pretty surprised that James was so relaxed. He'd have thought that James would be insane with worry over the whole issue about needing a second beater. "Prongs, did you find a replacement beater?" James nodded.

"Well where is she mate?" James glanced around the room.

"She's right over there." Sirius glanced to where James was pointing. He gagged. He saw straightened black hair and electric blue. She turned around. The nose ring was a small silver stud today. She raised her eyebrows at James and walked away.

"You've got to be kidding me mate!" James shook his head. "I'm not kidding Padfoot. She's the other beater with you. You' re gonna have to deal with her."

"There's no way that Hollis can-" James started to laugh.

"Just wait until you see her mate. Now we got to get out to the pitch." Sirius glared at Tristan and followed James.

Lily searched the bleachers until she found the familiar shapes of her friends. She hurried over to Cris who was near the announcing area. Lily glanced there in surprise. Cris smiled. "Remus is the commentator for the matches." Lily nodded in understanding. She looked at Alia and impulsively hugged her. "Tristan here?" Alia shook her head.

"No, she disappeared right after breakfast." Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"Hi Remus." Remus smiled at her.

"Hi Lily/." She smiled at Remus. "So you're here to watch the match. James will be glad." Lily shrugged her shoulders and faced the pitch. The players were emerging. Remus listed the last names of al the Ravenclaw players and then the Gryffindor players.

"There's Potter, my fellow marauder as well as chaser and captain of the Gryffindor Team. Here comes another of my fellow Marauders, Sirius Black, beater. Now we have the replacement beater for this match, and its… It's Hollis. " Remus looked surprised as he squinted his eyes and the girls all leaned forward and tried to get a closer glimpse. "Merlin, that really is Tristan." Lily said in shock. Cris' eyes widened and Alia gave the faintest smile.

"I'm sure that there's going to more than one conflict on the field today. I hope that Black and Hollis will be able to control themselves." Remus started to laugh. Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the game began.

Sirius was focusing on the game, but secretly was shocked. He had never seen anyone fly like Hollis did. She didn't need to grip the broom and every muscle in her body was taught and prepared. She would hit the bludger all the way to the other side of the pitch as well. Sirius stared in shock; he saw a bludger being hit towards him. The next thing he knew Hollis had the ball towards the other side of the pitch.

Lily stood and cheered. She had never seen any game played with such concentration and passion before. Seeing James and seeing Tristan fly was the most amazing thing that she had ever seen. James was so fluid. When he was playing quidditch it as if that was the only thing that he was meant to do. Tristan, she couldn't' even describe Tristan. It was as if Tristan was playing like it was the last time.

After the game Lily walked up to James. "I just want to say that you did a really great job out there." He absentmindedly messed up his hair, while he grinned at her.

"Thanks for coming Lily. Someday I'll take you flying." Lily smiled.

"I think that I'd like that, James."

Tristan walked passed everyone. They all stared at her in shock. A bunch of boys kept on yelling at her to go out with them. She caught Malfoy and Snape approaching her. She took a detour from the pitch. She sat and waited for them to show up.

**A/N Sorry about the awful chapter. I just wanted something that didn't take place in either a classroom or the Great Hall. If you guys have any suggestions please give them :) and Please REVIEW! **


	11. Arguments

Tristan was trying her best to ignore Sirius. The two of them had been sparring for the past few days non- stop. She knew that things were even more intensified because he had just broken up with Mulrone. It was a few days before the Hogsmeade trip and they were all seated for dinner. Lily was sitting next to James while James was staring at her. Cris was busy talking animatedly with Marauders, while Alia stared absently at Tristan. Tristan looked at Alia long and hard.

"What's wrong?" Alia glanced at Tristan, while focusing her gaze.

"Nothing's wrong, Hollis." Tristan started to laugh, dryly.

"Oh come on, you're not even calling me Holly to annoy me, I think that I can safely say that something's up." Alia shook her head stubbornly. Tristan sighed. They turned back to the conversation between James and Remus.

"Mate, you're head boy, you can't prank."

"I'm not saying that I want to prank anyone, I'm just saying that Sirius here is getting kind of bored." Sirius glanced up with his mouth full. Remus shook his head. Tristan smiled slightly. Suddenly Remus' face lit up.

"If you're getting bored you two could have an eating contest," Remus said. Sirius' face took on a look of unholy glee. He glanced over at James, who started to grin. Remus sighed.

"Okay, ready, set go." Ten minutes later Sirius and James were still shoveling food. Most of the Gryffindors had surrounded them and were watching as both boys continued to eat without looking remotely ill. Cris slapped Remus along side the head.

"You idiot. This was your idea." Remus rubbed his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Trust me, this is much better than hearing Sirius' own ideas when he is bored." He shook his head as James finally stopped eating. He looked perfectly fine. Remus shrugged.

"He'll go be sick now." Cris laughed as James bolted from the Great Hall. Lily shivered.

"That was absolutely disgusting, Black. Is James all right?" Sirius raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Don't worry Lily flower, he'll be fine." She glared at him. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't call be Lily Flower, Black." Her voice was forced.

"How about lily petal? Or I could call you lily tree? Or I could call you lily seed? Hmmm, How about Lily of the valley? Or I could-"

"Just Lily or Evans, Black. That's it. There are no nicknames. Ever." Sirius shrugged and gave her puppy dog eyes while she merely glared. Tristan stood and left.

Later in the hallways Sirius caught sight of Tristan. He had just seen his brother, Regulus with the undead and was feeling particularly raw. "Going to meet your Slytherin friends?" Tristan whirled around. "No Black, but if I see yours I'm sure that they'll send their regards. The only Slytherin pet here is you." She once again turned around.

"A pity, I would think that you would be proud about your lineage. You obviously don't mind." She knew that he was talking about her family. Her eyes were empty and dark.

"Ah, but that would mean I would have to mention your lineage. I'm sure that you miss your family very much. I can't say that they miss you, though. No Black's have ever really turned out well." His eyes hardened. Remus could see the fury in his eyes. He knew that the two of them weren't quite aware that there were onlookers.

"I don't see why you don't just marry into the bastards. I will say that the only good Hollis' are of course your cousin who I've heard is much lovelier than you and your brother. A pity that you turned your back on them and now live up to your parents standards. You haven't had a hard time in your whole life," he spat. Her face darkened. She could barely suppress the fury.

"Don't presume to make judgments on my life, Black. Just because my family didn't black me off of the tree doesn't mean I have to be a martyr." James appeared beside Remus and let out a sight.

"How long have they been at it?" He looked curiously at Remus. Remus glanced at the other students that had slowly started to appear.

"I'd say about five minutes. The two of them are really at it. I have a bad feeling about this, Prongs." James nodded and stared at Hollis and Sirius. He caught sight of Alia and Cris walking towards them. Lily wasn't there yet. He knew that Lily would have his head for letting this go on in the hallway. He couldn't move, though.

"Shouldn't we restrain them or do something? I mean the two look ready to start hexing?" Cris looked at Remus, James and Alia. Alia and James both shook their head. Alia bit her lip.

"Tristan won't take kindly to us getting her out of this mess. She'd probably hex us into next week." The boys nodded in agreement and Remus could see the look of indecision briefly flicker in Cris' gorgeous eyes.

Sirius laughed a bitter laugh. "I know more than you know. I heard about your brother from my brother. Were you the one that set him up? Did you sell out your own flesh? Then again I don't see why this should surprise me, seeing as what you come from and who you've spoken with." Alia noticed Tristan's entire body tense. She knew that at the slightest move from Sirius, Tristan would have him hexed into next week. After hearing her brother mentioned, however, her skin had drained of color.

"Don't talk about my family Black. You know nothing. Don't pride yourself. By the way, was the informer your lovely brother? I often see him at pureblood gatherings with nice little friends like Malfoy and of course your gorgeous cousin Bellatrix. Does that wound you at all? Does it hurt you to know that your younger brother is lost?" That was it. Sirius drew his wand. The next moment hexes were being thrown. There were flashes of light and Sirius and Tristan were both trying to dodge hexes. James sighed as he saw Lily walk over to him. Her face was slightly red.

"James! Why aren't you doing something?" She looked absolutely furious.

"You try to disarm them and tell me if you can. They're so busy dodging." Lily sighed. She knew she couldn't stop them. Then again, she should have seen it coming.

Every student in the hall was absolutely shocked when Tristan disarmed Sirius and flung his wand to the wall. She was breathing heavily and stood staring at him. He stared at her. He then started to laugh. James stared at him in disbelief. He had never seen his friend act like such an ass.

"Is that all? No dark magic?" His words were mocking. She pocketed her wand an in a flash had hit Sirius hard. It wasn't a polite or even strong slap. There was nothing ladylike about this hit. Her fist was clenched and she'd swung hard and hit her target. Sirius reeled from her punch and slapped her. She hit him again. He gripped her arms. She kicked him. In a matter of minutes they were on the floor fighting. James had to admit that although Sirius was landing some hits and kicks and whatever he could, Hollis was really holding her own. Suddenly there was a blast and the two were flung to opposite sides of the room. All the students stared in shock.

"HOLLIS! BlACK! I am absolutely shocked by you behavior. The two of you in Professor Dumbledore's office immediately. The rest of you, out of the Hallway and get to your common rooms before I start deducting points. Head Boy and Girl, start your patrols, I don't care what you do, just clear everyone out." Professor McGonagall looked absolutely furious. Her eyes were hard and her face was almost purple.

"Oh Merlin, Padfoot and Hollis are really in for it now." James sighed and shook his head. He and Lily finished shooing the few remaining students out of the hallway. Lily glared at him and shook her head.

"I can't believe you didn't stop them. And don't you dare say that it was because they were moving too fast, you could have stopped them when they were _fighting._" She glared. James looked at her apologetically and then suddenly shrugged his shoulders.

"Lily, I hate to say it but you didn't exactly make an effort to stop them." She sighed.

"I know. I just sort of froze. Oh I'm a terrible head girl." She sighed. James shook his head.

"Don't even think that. You're an amazing head girl. Don't put yourself down." He gave her shoulders a squeeze. She smiled as they walked back to their common room in silence.

* * *

Tristan and Sirius followed behind Professor McGonagall , who was currently ranting about using magic against each other and setting a bad example by fighting. She followed them up to Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He looked displeased. He frowned when Sirius and Tristan entered.

"I've heard about your escapade today. I'm very disappointed. I expected better." Sirius looked guilty and Tristan kept her face impassive.

"I can't speak for Black here, and I'm not sorry for fighting black, but I'm sorry to have hurt you." Sirius scoffed and Dumbledore gave her a frown.

"Ms.Hollis. are you all right?" Sirius glanced at her. He could see her face change. For the first time he actually looked at her. She looked very pale. There were red marks on her face. She had already started to bruise and she sported a cut lip. The arm of one of her robes was torn. He could see her bony white arms. Her long fingers were a little red and there were a few cuts along the knuckles. He assumed that was probably from when her knuckles scraped the stone. The truth was that he had never looked at her before, but looking at her now, she didn't look well. There was a look on her face that he couldn't quite place.

"I'm fine, professor. I think I'm probably doing better than Black here." This brought a smile to Dumbledore's face as he chuckled slightly.

"Yes, you can certainly hold your own Ms.Hollis," he seemed to remember that Professor McGonagall was there and that he shouldn't be smiling,

"However, the two of you, your behavior was unacceptable. The two of you have detention together until a week before the ball. For Hogsmeade this weekend, you are only allowed to go for a brief time to get any supplies or possibly new robes, and then you are return and serve detention, together. You are also suspended from quidditch practice for the next week and a half. Now the two of you go and get cleaned up. You start serving your detention tomorrow. I will also be removing a hundred points from Gryffindor. Before you go Ms.Hollis, I want a word." Sirius nodded. Professor McGonagall looked a bit shocked that that was the only punishment that they were receiving but she didn't say anything.

* * *

Tristan walked towards the hospital wing in absolute silence with Sirius. She only stayed at madam Pomfrey's long enough for her to clean her face and give her some pepper up potion for the morning, before she disappeared.

"Sirius, mate, I can't believe you fought like that. First of, it's a girl, second think of the trouble." Sirius shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Trust me, it wasn't that hard to get in a fight with her or hex her." The other marauders shook their heads. Meanwhile the girl were giving ht same sort of drill to Tristan.

* * *

"Tristan, didn't you at all think of the risks and the consequences involved before you and Black… Never mind." Tristan started to laugh.

"Wow Lily, you make this sound like an advertisement for safe sex." Lily rolled her eyes while Cris and Alia laughed. Alia glanced at Tristan out of the corner of her eyes. Tristan didn't look good.

"Are you all right, Holly?" Tristan nodded and grinned.

"I can't see why Black and I got paired together, it just gives us more opportunities to hex each other." The girls shrugged. Tristan caught Alia's eyes. She stood and Alia followed her out of the Great hall.

"When did you forgive me Li?" Alia sighed. She brushed a dark curl back from her face.

"I realized that I didn't get the whole story and it was my fault for never giving mine." Tristan laughed dryly.

"My fault too. I don't want to know just yet. He hasn't told me anything. I'm sorry, Li. I can't explain things just yet. Let's just say that was a one time thing." Alia smiled. To anyone else this conversation would have seemed cryptic.

"It's all right. You're right, I can't tell you just yet. It's fine. Things are complicated. You're not going to tell me about your brother are you? No, anyone? " She watched as Tristan shook her head. her eyes looked so empty.

"We're good my friend, we're good." Tristan smiled and Alia hugged her gently. Have fun with your first detentions together."

* * *

The first two days passed without the two ever speak or looking at each other. Finally, on Friday night the two of them were cleaning the trophy room, without magic. She had lost her balance and staggered against one of the cases, leaning heavily on her arm. She swore and inhaled quickly. Sirius heard her and walked over.

"Hollis, just clean the damned case so we can be done. Honestly, I'm sure any other-" She slapped him and then winced. She pulled her arm back.

"What did you do to yourself?" he glanced at what appeared to be a cat collar. He looked at the way she favored her arm. Her face was blank. He looked at her and took her arm. She yanked it back, but he was absolutely transfixed as he saw the flash of creamy skin. The purple bruises stood out like stains. He inhaled and let out a breath. She slowly pulled her arm back.

"Did I do that?" he motioned to the dark purple bruises and the way she winced slightly. She turned away from him. He sighed.

"I've never fought with a girl that wasn't either Bella or my mother before. I've never hit a girl." His voice was dry and hard. She laughed humorlessly when he said this.

"You can add that to you list of deeds. I suspect you probably did do that." She returned to cleaning the trophy. He looked at her. He didn't know why but he wanted to lighten the mood.

"So are you in on the bet?" She started to laugh again.

"You mean the pool you've had going since third year about James and Lily?" She laughed.

"Why I don't know what you're talking about, I'd never bet on the pathetic love life of my friend…often." She gave the slightest of laughs and shook her head. He watched as she started to shine the trophy.

"Do you really want to be spending the entire night using your bare hands to clean?" She shrugged her shoulders. He sighed and muttered something about 'amateurs' to himself. He walked towards the cabinet in which their wands were locked. He grinned.

"Turn your back, can't have you knowing marauder secrets." She sighed and turned her back muttering something about 'stupid prats' to herself. In about five minutes he had their wands and muttered a quick spell and the entire trophy room was cleaned, with every trophy polished.

"I take it you do that a lot?" Sirius sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"When James and I set out for the record we figured we didn't really want to be spending our time in detention actually doing our detention. You never answered my question." He glanced at her as he conjured two chairs.

"You mean the bet? No I won't bet. Let me ask you something. Did Potter really thinking that going out for the detention record would make Lily like him?" Sirius sighed.

"We're young and misguided boys, whaddya expect. I still can't understand my mate's fascination. He can have almost as many girls as me and yet he's hung up over her." He sighed wistfully. Tristan's eyes hardened. She kept her tone light and simple.

"I wouldn't expect you to know what it's like to love someone unconditionally an remain loyal to them. I also suppose that monogamy means absolutely nothing to you." Sirius glared at her.

"Keep you're opinions to yourself, Hollis." She laughed.

"We'd better stop or we'll be back to throwing punches." He sighed.

"I've never met a girl that I've wanted to physically hit as opposed to his on." Sirius put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I've always wanted to hit you. I've never wanted you to hit on me. This isn't to different for me." He laughed quickly.

"About James though, James has always like her, it's more than a family or friend like. There's real affection there. I can't understand it, but he's my mate so I support him." She shook her head.

"I hope you didn't give him any advice in his love life. I hope you've let Remus give the advice." Sirius frowned. He gave a fake wounded look and pouted.

"What's wrong with my advice? I'm Mr. Casual with the ladies. They all love me, well except you. You love to hate me. Honestly, Remus doesn't do any better than James. Look at him and Cris." Tristan started to laugh. It wasn't a real laugh, but it was the closest thing to a laugh that Sirius had seen her give in months.

"No wonder the poor bloke has gotten nowhere. Poor Potter. At least Remus doesn't pursue Cris non-stop, however I personally think that those two as well as Lily and James could use a push in the right direction." She sighed and laughed again. Sirius looked thoughtful.

"I've had a thought."

"Oh Merlin. Was it unfamiliar territory?" He narrowed his eyes. He was trying to be civil to her. He really was itching to just slap her or hex her to oblivion.

"I think that I should get the couple's together. I'm sure I can figure something out. I'm Mr. Relationship. Okay, not relationship, but I am an expert at dating." Tristan rolled her eyes.

"All right Casanova. If you try to set them up though, I want to keep an eye on you. Lily might be thick but Cris is a darling and doesn't deserve one of your insane schemes." He pretended to look hurt.

"Fine. We're stuck together at Hogsmeade and for detentions anyway." She looked at him thoughtfully

"Hmm, you know we might need to make a pact not to hex each other. We can't really help Lily and James or Cris and Remus if we're constantly dodging hexes." Sirius nodded. He held out his hands.

"We solemnly swear not to hex each other during out brief collaboration, however we can fight the old fashioned way." She nodded. She yanked her arm back as if she'd been burned.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and the girls were going into Hogsmeade. Lily glanced over at Tristan and started to laugh. "All right Tristan, we have to do your least favorite thing first, purchase dress robes since you'll have to leave pretty soon." Tristan scowled and nodded. The girls were walking down the steps.

"Anyone going to Hogsmeade with anyone?" Lily asked slyly. Alia and Cris both blushed while Tristan looked uncomfortable.

"Well I'm meeting with Andrew again, after we do the dress robe thing." The girls nodded in approval and smiled at Alia. They all swung their gazes to Cris. She blushed a little. She swept back a silvery curl from her eyes.

"I'm just probably going to hang out with Remus and James, since Peter apparently has a date and Sirius has to leave. Lily, the invitation is extended to you as well." Lily nodded and the other girls just raised their eyebrows. The three all knew that there had to be something going on with Cris and Remus. Tristan shifted uncomfortably as everyone looked at her.

"I'm hanging out with Parrick after the robes while I see if I need any 'school supplies' before heading back to detention with Black." The girls raised their eyebrows and Alia turned away. Tristan sighed.

"All right people, let's get our robes."

The shopping for formal wizard wear was not nearly as painful as Tristan imagined that it would be. She personally was dreading shopping for the end of the year ball which would probably be held sometime in may. Muggle formal wear was always difficult to shop for.

Lily ended up buying a pair of crimson dress robes that almost matched her hair and golden stitching. She had already picked a pair of gold drop earrings to match.

"Lily, that's absolutely gorgeous."

"Yeah, you look so fantastic that you make dress robes look hot." Lily blushed and smiled at her friends. Cris was the next to find robes that suited her. She found lavender robes and silver hoop earrings to match. Tristan picked out Alia's robes. They were a deep purple and she found amethyst earrings to match. The last was Tristan. She put up the greatest fuss about robes. It took all three girls to pick out her robes and to get her to try them on. In the end she had midnight blue robes with silver-blue designs along the seams and similar stitching. They had also found a pair of dark blue and silver chandelier earrings.

"Honestly, how does she ever buy anything?" The girls nodded in agreement with Cris question.

"I don't think that she ever really bothers to look at what she buys. Either that or she's only a royal pain in the arse when she's with us." Lily said . Alia started to laugh. All the girls smiled as they held their bags with their purchases and diverged.

Lily walked with Cris to see Remus and James. Normally the idea of spending a Hogsmeade afternoon with James Potter made her feel ill, but he wasn't such a prat right now. He was just… He was James. She saw James and Remus and Sirius emerge from Zonko's. Sirius had a girl at his side, not that this surprised Lily. When James saw Lily he broke into a grin.

"Hi Lily, what did ya buy?" Lily snatched her bag back from Sirius who had already grabbed it and answered James in mock annoyance.

"Now that is none of your business Mr. Potter… We bought dress robes. No you can't see them. No, Sirius, you can't touch them. NO! you cannot get lost and their wonder. Now stop it your scaring… You're scaring your date." Sirius shrugged his shoulders while the blonde immediately shook her head and looked up at Sirius with adoring eyes. Lily laughed. Remus looked at Cris shyly.

"Hi Talia. So where do you guys want to go today?" Cris smiled and blushed in return when he called her Talia. The girls shrugged their shoulders.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks? We could get a butterbeer?" They all agreed to Remus' sensible idea. They started to walk. James stayed behind a moment as he watched Lily start to talk to Remus and Cris animatedly. He was suddenly struck by how beautiful Lily was. He shook himself mentally and walked quickly to catch up with the trio.

* * *

Alia smiled when Andrew walked up to her and gave her a broad smile. "Hi Alia, are you ready for our date." She smiled and took his hand.

"You sound almost nervous. Don't be. A little tip, generally when you make it to the second date and are absolutely charming you don't have to be walking on egg shells." She laughed softly and he started to laugh sheepishly.

"I can't help it. I really like you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spring that on you, you don't have-" She leaned forward and put her finger to his lips.

"Take a breath Andrew. I'm hardly a goddess. I like you. Now let's go to the three broomsticks." She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Andrew grinned sheepishly again and grabbed her hand. They started to walk. You could over hear her laughter as they walked away. A pair of dark eyes was watching them from the shadows.

_Tristan felt the point of a wand in her back as she stood in the shadows of a remote part of Hogsmeade. She whirled round, grabbing the wand in an instant. She met the familiar eyes of Malfoy._

_"Hello Trixia. What a nice spot you've landed yourself in, detention with Black and the attention on the pair of you," he spat. He looked angrily at her._

_"This shouldn't have anything to do with what we're doing." He glared at her. She glanced around, searching for Snape._

_'Where's your little lover? I don't see __Snivellus anywhere?" Malfoy arms shot out as he grabbed her other arm tightly. She didn't say anything. She could feel his grip tightening even more as he spoke._

_"Right now, you're an ally. Don't put yourself in a position that you don't have. Now get through your detentions and don't give anything away. Meet at the astronomy tower tomorrow on Monday at one. You should be done with detention and put on a good show of going to sleep by then. Don't cross the line." He shoved her into the stone and with that he was gone._

Tristan stood behind Parrick, waiting for him to notice her. He saw her and breathed a sigh. He glanced at her arm, she was really favoring it now. He raised an eyebrow and she glared. He stood forward and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Let's go buy some school supplies before you have to serve your detention." She shrugged her shoulders and walked beside him. He seemed distracted for a moment. She looked at him closely.

"Why are you here? Don't give me that look. Tons of girls want you and I know who you want. Why are you here with me?" She looked at him. The jewel of her nose ring sparkled in the light.

"You know why. Besides, why would I rather be with a stupid bint over you?" She nodded cheerfully.

"You make an excellent point, however that's not what I'm talking about. Well?" He smiled at her, his handsome features looking even better.

"I take it she didn't tell you." He watched as she stopped and leaned forward, she kissed him again. He sighed. "You're determined aren't you? Well you aren't getting a speck of information out of me. Control yourself. Now let's go purchase a quill for you and then we can head to the three broomsticks."

"Are you sure you aren't going there because you know that a certain someone is going to be there on her date? All right, I get the point." She sighed and started walking towards Flourish and Blotts.

Lily was currently noticing the fact that James couldn't leave his hair alone, even when drinking a butter beer. She glanced over at Sirius who was currently making out with his blond Barbie and Alia who was also making out with that boy Andrew. She looked up to see a pair walk in. They were walking side by side. She saw Tristan catch sight of Sirius and sigh, dragging who, Lily assumed to be Parrick, along with her.

"Hold on a moment." She kissed quickly, but there was definitely a lip lock and walked over to Sirius. Lily caught Alia staring at the table. The boys immediately launched into discussing quidditch.

Sirius was not being roused form his snogging session. She saw Alia glare and grab his butterbeer and dump it on his head. He broke away sputtering.

"Bloody Hell, Hollis!" She smirked at him and his soaked date that currently twittering about. He narrowed his eyes and poured the remaining butterbeer over her head. She glared and grabbed him. He gave his date one last kiss. She stopped by the table and nodded at Parrick who walked out behind the soaking wet pair.

**A/N** Okay,for the few people that actually read this fanfic, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Anyway, I wrote a really long chapter, so I hope you liked it. I'm open to _any _suggestions what so ever. I know that whole Sirius and Tristan thing seems kind of weird, but they're not really friends. They're just collaborating... For now. Pleaser REVIEW :)


	12. James' Date

"All right, so what have you come up with to get James and Lily together?" Sirus asked. Tristan narrowed her eyes.

"This was you're idea. Getting those two together is mostly your job." He sighed and nodded.

"I didn't think that you'd want to leave them to my tender mercy's but, if you insist. Now I think that we should lock them together in a closet and refuse to let them out until-" Tristan leaned forward.

"Don't even think about that, Black. Something subtle." He looked slightly hurt.

"Well, if you think you know so much more than me, give me a suggestion." She glared at him. Her blue eyes seemed to be studying him. _I can't hit him. Remember, we're on a truce of sorts, well I am allowed to hit him, but. Oh hell, I want to hurt the stupid prat._

_"_Let's not star this, Black. I think we should first ascertain their current feelings about each other." Sirius pouted slightly, but then seemed to be thinking it over.

"It's not moving nearly as fast as I'd like," he caught the look on her face and finished hastily, "but I guess that would be a good place to _start_. I suppose I'll talk to Pro-James and you can talk to Evans." She raised her eyebrows slightly. She then gave him a slight smirk.

"Yes, you can ask _James _ how he feels, and then you can talk to Lily while I talk to James." Sirius nodded slowly.

"She won't tell me anything though." Tristan shrugged, a little frustrated.

"She will. Wouldn't blame her though, you're never serious." He got a gleam in his eye.

"Yes I am, I'm Sirius. That's me." He stopped and looked at Tristan. Her eyes had narrowed.

"I swear Black, I'm this close to hitting you, don't push me." He sighed. He then gave a slight smile.

"I never thought that I'd listen to a girl that threatened to hit me." She shrugged.

"What can I say?" She pursed her lips for a moment. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"All right Black, it's settled." He nodded, coldly. Their slight banter had been replaced by the icy dislike that they retained for each other.

* * *

"So Lily, how was Hogsmeade?" Tristan asked dully, trying to keep her voice disinterested.

"It was good. James and Remus were having butterbeer drinking contestants." She glanced over at Cris and the girls started to laugh. Tristan raised her eyebrows slightly.

"How was your detention with Black?" Tristan started to laugh. She didn't need to lie about this.

"Terrible. Half the time I was itching to hit him. The bloke breaks into the cabinet and gets our wands so we can use them. We clean the place up, remain civil to each other for about five minutes and then he goes on to prank planning. I summoned my homework.." Lily started to laugh in addition to Cris.

"Well, you didn't commit an act of violence, so that's a positive step." Tristan nodded slowly. She looked thoughtful about something. She didn't seem to notice that Alia was missing from the group.

"Lily, I've been meaning to ask you. What is the deal with you and Potter, and don't get all defensive on me. I was just curious. I appreciate the bloke after spending time with Black."

"We get on well. We're friends of sorts, he's still a stupid prat… but he isn't nearly as bad as he once was. I do believe that he's changed a bit." Lily laughed and shifted a little uncomfortably. Tristan knew that this was the time to tactfully probe.

"Do you reckon he still wants you to go out with him?" Lily's face immediately changed.

"Of course not. We're just friends now. Besides there's nothing marvelous about me." Tristan shook her head, but she was smiling a little.

"Trust me, you are extraordinary. So what about you and Remus, Cris or should I say Talia?" Cris shrugged her shoulders and looked uncomfortable. Tristan knew that this was the time to stop questioning Lily.

"We're just friends. Honestly, when will you get that through your heads? We don't feel like that… About each other. We're not like Lily and James, we're not in denial." Lily huffed indignantly and was about to protest when Alia appeared from the shadows in hysterics.

"You know, ironically enough I do believe you and Remus aren't in love." She started to laugh again. "After all, why would two individuals in love not get together when they can and there's absolutely nothing holding them back. After all, that would be completely ludicrous." She started to giggle. She then stopped abruptly. Her voice was uneven.

"I'm going to bed." She promptly stripped up the stairs. The three girls exchanged glances.

"What's wrong with her? She seemed, off." Tristan sighed. Her face had no visible emotion.

"Shit." The girls stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate. She didn't say anything. She stood and left.

Alia barely talked to any of them. All of Alia's free time was spent with her new boyfriend, Andre Jacobsen. Tristan felt a darkness ebbing inside of her. She had been serving detentions with Sirius. The Two of them hadn't been doing to badly. They had slowly started to hint to James and Lily. That was the best she thought that could be done for now.

Tristan sat quietly. The ball was coming up. It would be there in a little less than a week. She had already been 'told' she was attending by Malfoy. She knew that she'd probably go with him as well. She sighed. She was walking to detention. Her and Sirius had the whole detention system down to a science.

"So James is still head over heels for Lily?" Tristan inquired while she seated herself cross-legged on the floor.

"Yup. My mate's still obsessed with the girl. I can't see why but he still does? Evans?"

"She doesn't admit to it, but she is definitely warmed up to him. If he doesn't screw up and revert to his old ways he definitely has a chance."

"So what do we do to get the two of them together? No, don't answer. I know it was my idea."

Tristan looked thoughtful. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes. He caught a glimpse of the dark blue orbs.

"I'm currently at a loss, Black. I need to go. Can you get me out of here?" He looked at her in surprise and also relief. Tonight was a full moon and he was going to have to get to Moony and Prongs. Her leaving made it easier, but he was curious.

"Going to meet that Ravenclaw for a good snog?" He mocked. She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't recall you being a mother." His eyes hardened. He knew that the barb was directed about his mother. He felt anger course through his veins. He tried not to say anything he would regret. His temper got the better of him.

"Yeah well, I like to be curious about my children." Her eyes hardened.

"Get us out of here, now!" He nodded coldly.

* * *

James stumbled back from his midnight excursion. Moony had been particularly difficult to control tonight. He had gotten in a few good scratches on his back, as well as Sirius'. He crept through the common room and was surprised to see Lily passed out on the couch. He looked at her beautiful face. He sighed and slid her easily into his arms and carried her to her room and tucked her in.

"Goodnight Lily.' He bent over and kissed her forehead. He stumbled back to his room and flopped onto the bed. He sighed and fell asleep. He was awoken by a figure with red hair shaking him.

"James! James! James! You have to get up. You're missing breakfast." He rolled over.

"Go away. I don't care about food." She started to laugh.

"James… Um… Snape is running through the Great Hall proclaiming his love for Sirius." James sat up immediately. He looked disoriented. Lily laughed harder.

"Hurry up, you'll miss breakfast." He widened his eyes and bolted out of bed.

Lily sat next to James at breakfast. She looked nervous about something. Tristan gave an encouraging glance to Sirius.

"So, Liliy-kins what's bothering you?" She glared and Tristan rolled her eyes.

"It's Lily. I'm just nervous about the… Tristan, will you help me study for Transfiguration?" Tristan immediately shook her head and shot Sirius a look.

"I can't Lily, sorry. Maybe you could ask Black, he doesn't seem to be bad at Transfiguring things." She was obviously referring to when he transfigured her homework into a rabbit.

"I can't either. You should ask James though, he's absolutely brilliant at Transfiguration." He glanced at Tristan and gave a slight nod. Lily shifted uncomfortably. She was torn between her pride of not wanting to accept help and to get an outstanding mark on her test. The latter won over. She stood to leave.

"James, will you help me study tonight?" She looked at him innocently. He stared at her in shock. He was incapable of speech. He just nodded. He wore a stupid smile on his face for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Lily, just relax. This is just practice." Lily stared at James, as if just remembering that he was there to help her. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not really that good at Transfiguration. I'm better at charms." He shook his head.

"Don't tell yourself that. You're a brilliant witch. You're also very smart, you just tense. Now try again." She tried the spell again and let out a little frustrated breath. James sighed.

"Come here," She looked at him skeptically, he motioned to her and she walked slowly towards him. "Now, just relax." He slid one arm around her waist and his other arm held her arm and her hand. She sighed and melted into him.

"Now just relax and say the incantation. See it happening." She nodded slowly and said the spell again. She squealed in delight and jumped a little. She flung her arms around his neck.

"Oh it worked. Thank you, James." She smiled. He watched her in awe. Before he could stop himself he spoke.

"Will you be my date to the ball? As friends of course." She looked at him intently. It was as if she was trying to find the answer to some elaborate question. Then she walked forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd love to." She turned and walked away, presumably to the library or maybe the common room to talk to the girls. They had been practicing in an empty classroom. He brought his hand to the spot where she had kissed his cheek. He grinned.

**A/N Sorry for the really bad and short chapter. I have exams. Probably won't update for a little while. PLEASE REVIEW. To everyone who has been reviewing thanks so much!**


	13. Before the Christmas Ball

**A/N sorry that this chapter is really short and really bad. As i wrote last time, exams. I wasn't even goign to update but I figured I might as well procrastinate. Anway, as always thanks for reading and sticking with this story. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!**

"Guess who's going to the ball with Lily?" Remus shook his head as he watched James dancing around their doom room. Sirius blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Judging by the way that your dancing about I'd guess that it was you?" James nodded effusively.

"Well, we're only going as friends, but we're still going together." Remus smiled and slapped him on the back while Peter squeaked a 'congratulations' and Sirius just nodded. James sighed. He continued to hop around the room.

Sirius, obviously not happy about being woken up, charmed a bucket of extremely cold water to fall on his head. James sputtered water while Sirius and Peter laughed and Remus rolled his eyes. James looked angry for a moment and then shrugged.

"All right Padfoot, we'll go get you breakfast. "Sirius grinned.

"Food!" Remus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So Lily, do you have a date to the ball?" Cris inquired, winking. Lily shrugged.

"Well I'm going as friends with someone." Cris smiled and Alia laughed.

"Well that's better than Cris here, and I assumed that Tristan is going with that Ravenclaw and I'm going with Andy. So who is it?" Lily shifted and looked uncomfortable.

"I'm going with James." The girls raised their eyebrows and started to laugh immediately. Cris shrugged her boney shoulders and smiled.

"There's a seventh year Ravenclaw, I think you know him, Tristan, that asked me to the ball. I don't know if I'll go with him, but no one else has asked so he seems a good choice. Tristan?' Tristan seemed to focus again. She took a bite of her toast.

"It'll be a surprise who I'm going with. Well I best go, by the way Lily, your date and his fellow marauders are approaching." She stood and slipped out as the boys came towards them.

"Well Lily, it seems that you're going to be accompanying our fine mate here to the ball." Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius as he started to laugh.

"Oh shut up Black. What slut are you going with?" He gave her a cheeky grin.

"I was actually planning on going with that slut over there." He pointed to Cris and they all started to laugh. She blushed a little. Sirius glanced around while looking for Tristan.

_Oh hell. I come up with an idea to get Cris and Remus together and the girl ain't even here to back me up. Then again we weren't exactly on good terms the other night._

Remus looked at Sirius in surprise. Cris was blushing.

"Actually our darling Holt is coming with me." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Sorry Sirius, but I'm taken." He laughed.

"Oh you wound me deeply deer Cris. I'm afraid that I shall have to perch atop the Great Hall and drink poison until you agree to join me. " At this point in his little speech he fell to the floor on his knees. Alia laughed. It was one of the first real laughs that she had given in weeks.

"Get up before we hex you, Black." He laughed and returned to his seat. Cris looked over at Alia.

"This is the fist time that I've heard you laugh in a few weeks. What's been happening?" For some reason Alia sighed and looked into Cris' eyes.

"Nothing, anymore. " Cris raised her eyebrows, but she caught a glimmer of Alia's old sparkle." Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? If you don't you might want to talk to Tristan."

"My, you're awfully perceptive. No, I'm fine." She gave one of her old smiles. She took a breath. Cris smiled.

_Well at least she's back. If only Tristan would talk to someone about what ever has been going on with her. Oh well. Can't have- I wonder if Remus was serious about me going to the ball with him? I mean I suppose I would go. I don't like him like that, but it wouldn't be so terrible._

"Talia?" She glanced up to see Remus and the rest of her friends staring at her.

"Sorry, I blanked out a bit." They all laughed while Sirius did his impression of a blind pig. It consisted of him putting bacon on his eyeballs and swiping his arm around the table, knocking everything over and stealing their food.

* * *

"_Now Trixia, why do look to be in so much pain. I honestly don't understand." He laughed._

_"Don't touch me. I'll be at the Slytherin common room tonight. By the way, you might want to tell your darling Bella to stop looking at me strangely. I'm sure she'll raise some sort of suspicion." He smiled and released the hold that he had on her arm._

_"So how is your time with that blood traitor going?" She shrugged._

_"You know people say I'm a blood traitor as well. " He nodded._

_"Ah, but they don't know the real, diabolical you. No, you're true to your blood. Lying to your friends. Joining us. Serving the dark lord. " She nodded. She managed to give him a sly smiled. "Yes, that is what I was thinking." He continued, however._

_"Yes, well you aren't that cousin or that pathetic brother of yours. Somebody saw fit to-" She cut him off._

_" I have to go, someone will get suspicious. I'll be at the meeting tonight." He nodded and gave her an appraising look, before leaving. She waited until he left before she sank against the wall._

_"Bastard."_

_She was walking that night. It was after detention. Her and Black at gotten in a horrible fight. He had been giving barbs about her family and she had…Well she hadn't been pleasant. She then had slipped along to the Slytherin common room for a meeting for the dark lord._

_ She stumbled to the astronomy tower and sat. She put her head in her hands. The next thing she knew there was a sliver of light. She staggered over to the window. She sat and watched the sun rise.

* * *

_

'So Lily, the ball is tomorrow?" Lily nodded slowly.

"Tristan, where were you last night? Li and Cris said you weren't in the dorm." Tristan shrugged.

"I went to the pitch for a while. Came back late by accident and fell asleep in the common room. I woke up early and came down here." The girls nodded, completely believing her. She smiled at them, tiredly.

"So Cris, going to the ball with Remus?" Cris nodded, slowly.

"Yeah, he asked me, don't give me those looks. We're just going as friends." The girls all raised their eyebrows. Tristan started to laugh.

Sirius had been talking with James and Remus.

"Oh Moony, the two of you are actually quite good together. I'm sure she likes you. Just ask her out for real. Seriously mate… Sirius, don't even think about it. I'll have Hollis come over here and hex you." Sirius shuddered. That night when they dueled, they had both dodged most of each other's hexes, but her hexes were absolutely wicked.

"So, freaking out over your date to the ball?" James nodded immediately. Sirius rolled his eyes, while Remus prepared to give the usual advice.

"Don't worry James. Just do what you've been doing. Above all do not freak and get all jealous." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Be yourself mate." Remus immediately paled and leaned forward.

"Rule one, disregard anything Padfoot has to say regarding women. Being yourself is… it might not be such a great idea." James nodded, understanding, while Sirius gave a look of mock hurt.

"Hey, the only girl I've ever had trouble with, apart form Evans and well," he glanced over at Bellatrix, "is Hollis." The boys started to laugh.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure that someday Hollis might actually not want to kill you." Peter looked uncomfortable. He glanced over at the Slytherin table.

"Well at least you don't have to add another thing to the list of the various ways that you've been rejected by Evans." Peter added. He hadn't really expected them to notice him and was completely surprised when Sirius started to laugh.

"D'you know Wormtail, that was quite good?" Peter smiled hopefully.

_Maybe I'll get out of this whole business. Maybe they do- What am I saying; the dark Lord will make me invincible._

"Oiy Prongs, we have to get to class. Just try to not flip out over the ball tomorrow night… Prongs…Prongs." He waved his hand in front of James face. Sirius laughed and Remus rolled his eyes. This would be a long day.


	14. The Ball

**A/N Okay, I've finally got another chapter up. I hope that y'all enjoy it. I think this one turned out allright. There's more Lily and James fluff so I hope that's okay. Anyway please review and give me suggestions. I'm kinda having a writer's block right now, so please read and review!**

The girls had spent most of the day sleeping in and doing their homework. When it came to be three hours before they grabbed Tristan from the library and dragged her back to the common room.

"Hey, what's the point of kidnapping me?" They all stared at her.

"Well there is the little fact that there is a ball tonight!" She shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

"Yeah, but the ball isn't for three more house." They all stared at her again. Cris shook her head.

"Yes but we need to get ready, now come on." Tristan shook her head.

"You're all daft." They all looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"Fine, since you're so impatient you can shower first and then we'll do your make up." She rolled her eyes.

James was looking around wildly. He had been in the library doing some reading on quidditch, while Sirius procured himself a blonde bimbo as a date. He could have sword he had just seen Lily. Where had she gone? He glanced around again. His head almost seemed to be spinning in circles.

_"James? Are you all right?" James stopped searching wildly and looked at Remus._

_"I could have sworn I just saw Lily. What happened to her? She always stays in the library/" Remus rolled his eyes and glanced at the grandfather clock._

_"James d'you know what time it is?" James shrugged._

_"The ball's in three hours." James still looked rather blank._

_"James, they're going to get ready for the ball. We probably won't see them until it's time to go to the ball." James frowned._

_"Why on earth would they be getting ready now? It only takes us like fifteen minutes. I know it takes girl a while, but I'm sure it doesn't-" Remus interrupted._

_"Don't try to understand the ways of girls. Believe me, there is no reason." James started to laugh. Sirius walked towards them and gave them a thumbs up sign._

"OW! What the hell are you doing with that black stick? I don't need mascara! In case you haven't noticed, my eyelashes are already black." She looked at Alia who was laughing. "Oh go to hell." Alia was still laughing.

"Don't worry Tristan, we'll put that on your tomb stone." They all laughed. Tristan's eyes clouded over for a moment. The day they picked the engraving for her tombstone might not be so far away.

"Look how about you girls get ready a bit. We can torture me later." The girls seemed to think this over and agree.

James and Remus heard shrieks coming from the direction of the staircase. Remus started to laugh even harder as he heard a particularly distinctive Irish voice, swearing. Sirius appeared in the common room a moment later with a bleached blonde girl in tow. James recognized her being a sixth year.

"Who's this one, Siri?" Sirius looked at her, slightly puzzled for a moment.

"This is Sally Danes." She smiled and fluttered her lashes. She actually wasn't caked in make up, which was refreshing, compared to the normal girls that Sirius would date. She had dull brown eyes and a little bit of mascara and eye shadow to make them pop. There wasn't a freckle on her face and she was wearing light pink dress robes. Sirius looked distracted for a moment. Everyone could hear Tristan swearing.

"What are we waiting for?" James and Remus raised their eyebrows. They paused. There was absolute silence. The only sound was the arrival of Andrew Jacobsen, Alia' date. He stood there, smiling.

Lily was the first one down the stairs. James' jaw dropped. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing deep crimson dress robes with gold thread and gold earrings. Her hair was pinned up and she had loose tendrils falling around her face. She smiled at James. Her lips were painted with a shimmering color that he couldn't quite make out.

"James, are you all right?" He stared at her in shock. He always thought she looked absolutely gorgeous and this was just too much.

"You look… There are no words to say it. Amazing isn't a strong enough word for how incredibly stunning you are." She blushed and gave him a smile.

Cris was the next one down the stairs. Her silvery hair had been straightened and it hung long to her waist. She looked beautiful as well. Remus stared at her.

"You look great, Talia." She blushed.

"You look good to, Remus," She motioned to Andy, "Just wait until you see Li."

Alia looked the prettiest that any of the boys had ever seen her. Her dark robes and olive skin as well as glossy hair made her look like an exotic enchantress. She had used smoke colored eyeliner and clear shine over her full lips. Her hair had been left to hang loose and was straightened and reached a little past the middle of her back. She smiled at Andrew and looped her arm through his.

"Well, shall we go?" The boys nodded and Remus glanced around.

"Aren't we missing Tristan?" Sirius let out a loud groan.

"She says she'll meet up with us later. She's got to go get her date. I personally think that Lily and Cris here traumatized the poor girl." Lily and Cris gave evil looks and grinned. The boys shrugged and walked with their girls to the ball.

James and Lily and the rest of the group took up a seat at the table nearest the dance floor. James stared at Lily.

_Merlin, this girl is amazing. She'll never like me though. I know that I've been positive, but she'll never like me. I just wish that maybe she'd give me a chance. Wait, she's here as my date. That's gotta count for something. At least I think that it counts for something. Oh sod this._

"Is Dumbledore going to make some sort of speech?" Lily asked James.

"I guess he is. He's standing up and clearing his throat. I suppose that means yes." Dumbledore stood and smiled at the assembled students.

"I just would like to say to the Head Boy and Girl as well as all the prefects, you've done an excellent job. I hope that you all enjoy yourselves and don't over do yourselves, wouldn't want you to miss your train tomorrow." He gave a chuckle and smiled at them all before turning to beam at Lily and James.

* * *

"Lily, I just want to…I… Thank you for coming with me, as friends I mean." Lily grinned at James.

_Was he always this handsome? Stop it Lily, this is Potter we're talking about. The Potter that you hated up until about four months ago. Just relax. He really does have the most gorgeous. Now he doesn't._

_**You know that he does. Just say it out loud. You'll feel better.**_

_Oh no, you're back again. I thought you were gone._

_**Sorry, can't get rid of me that easily.**_

_Obviously. Ugh just go away. They'll all think I'm crazy… Don't say anything._

_**At least dance with the bloke, you know you want to.**_

_No! I DO NOT! GO AWAY!_

"Oh it was nothing, James. You really have improved since the last term?" He shrugged.

"I figured that at least we could be come friends." She gave him and odd look and was about to say something when she was Sirius let out a vulgar swear. Her and James looked up simultaneously.

She was in the dark blue robes with silver stitching. Her hair was straightened and hung down her back. Her eyes were large and outlined in a think silvery blue line. Her lips were glossy. It wasn't how beautiful she looked and the fact that she was late that made everyone's mouth drop open, or even the fact that she looked absolute gorgeous. It was who had their arm looped through hers.

"Isn't that Lucius Malfoy?" inquired Sally innocently. Everyone just nodded. Tristan glanced at the girls once and shrugged her shoulders. She leaned into Lucius and whispered something. He glanced briefly at the marauders and smirked. He whispered something in her ear. She seemed to stiffen for a moment before giggling a little. They walked over to the table where Bellatrix and a large group of Slytherin's and their dates were sitting.

"Yes, that's Lucius Malfoy." Lily managed to choke out.

"What the hell is she doing with that Slytherin bastard?"

"James, watch your language."

"Moony, Padfoot, look at Snivellus! He's smirking at us." Remus just sighed and stared in shock. Cris' mouth was still open and Andrew looked at Alia in confusion. He obviously understood that this girl, Tristan, was not supposed to be with a Slytherin. Sirius hadn't said a word. He spoke now, in an oddly strangled voice.

"Well I always knew that Hollis and the Slytherin's were close. You just never thought that she'd stoop low enough." He laughed and then stood up, pulling his date with him to the dance floor. James stared at Lily, who appeared upset.

"Are you all right, Lily?" She shrugged and smiled at him brightly.

"Of course, so James, what are you doing for break?" He shrugged. He watched as Cris and Remus stood to go and dance.

"The usual I suppose. Sirius lives with me so it'll be eventful." Lily looked in surprise.

"I didn't know that Sirius lived with you. When did this happen?" He shrugged.

"Not to long ago, Sirius family is really into the dark arts and they are known Voldemort supporters. He's in Gryffindor so that's something right there and well they hate each other. He couldn't take it anymore and showed up at my family's house. My parents love having him." Lily nodded slowly.

"That's terrible. Is that part of the reason he hates Tristan so much?" James nodded.

"Her family is known for its darkness. She's also very…dark and mysterious. It's nice having him with us, though. He's been my best mate for years." Lily hesitated a moment.

"That's what it's like with me and Cris. I live with her, well I have been, but I don't know if I can still stay with her. It's rather nice, though. She's like a sister to me." James looked at her in surprise.

"Why do you live with Cris? I'm sorry, It's probably not my business."

"It's all right, I can talk about it. Voldemort murdered my parents. My sister hates me because I'm a witch and she refused to have me with her. Cris took me in. It's made things easier." James stared at her in shock. Her eyes were a little watery. He leaned forward and brushed them away.

"I'm sorry, Lily. All I know is that if I was your sister I would want you with me in a second. Out of curiosity, do Lia and Tristan ever feel left out since you life with Cris?" Lily shrugged and smiled at him after letting out a little sniffle.

"It's fine. Oddly enough, you're the only one outside of the girl's and professor Dumbledore who know. Please don't-"

"I won't tell anyone, you can always tell me anything, Lils."

"Thank you. Anyway, the girls don't really mind. It's always been that way. I couldn't stay with Lia, because of the fact that there was some big emergency at the time. Tristan's was out of the question, being that I'm a muggle. Anyway, it doesn't look as if I'll be able to stay at Cris' anymore. Her parents are aurors but they recently got transferred to France, where apparently the death eater situation is really bad. They're afraid to have me there since I'm a muggle." James stared in surprise.

"You know, if you wouldn't mind, you could come stay with me. There's plenty of room. We have a mansion and compared to Sirius you'd be low maintenance. You could come for the holiday. My parents would love to have you and maybe you could help keep Sirius under control." She shifted uncomfortably.

"I couldn't do that. I wouldn't want to-"

"Really Lily, you'd be no trouble at all. Honestly, my family would want you to come." She nodded slowly.

"I think I might if it's all right." She grinned at him. He looked over at the couples dancing. It was a slow dance.

"In honor of your moving into the Potter residence, would you like to dance?" He was actually bracing for her to slap him, but instead she smiled at him again and stood. Dancing with Lily was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He couldn't describe how much he cared about her. She was just wonderful. She leaned forward; her emerald eyes were shining with laughter.

"I hope you know some good protection spells because every girl here is looking daggers at me." He laughed.

"The same goes true of the boys. You're absolutely amazing, Lily." She blushed and they continued to dance. The old James would have tried to kiss her or at least ask her out, but this James was happy just to be able to touch her without her hexing him.

* * *

Remus and Cris were also dancing. Remus leaned in and smiled.

"Look at James and Lily. She hasn't even hit him. That's a record." Cris laughed and allowed Remus to tighten his hold on her. Cris sighed, thoughtfully.

"I think that Sirius and Tristan have a plot to get those two together." Remus nodded.

"Me too, neither of them has come back from detention hexed or with black eyes. It wouldn't surprise me though. Poor James and Lily are lucky that Tristan is controlling Sirius. He'd have locked them in a closet long before this." Cris laughed when Remus said this.

"I'm sure that he would. Speaking of matches, I can't believe Tristan- Oh I can't even." Remus nodded.

"I know. Malfoy is, well he's Malfoy. He's also known to probably be a death eater." Cris sighed. She tried to rid herself of the worried expression.

"This isn't like Tristan. None of this is. Oh Merlin, she's dancing with him. I can't look." Remus nodded gravely and turned Cris so that she was in the other direction.

"Don't worry, Talia. I'm sure that there is a reasonable explanation, and if she doesn't give one then we'll figure something out." She nodded and smiled at him weakly.

**To say that Tristan was dancing with Malfoy was a bit of misconception. Malfoy was dancing. Tristan was held in a vice-like grip and forced to move. She knew that there would be bruises on her arms from where he was gripping them. It hadn't been a pleasant encounter. She had had to go to the Slytherin common room first and allow the Slytherin girls to redo her makeup in a more edgy look. They had also had to discuss some issues about the dark lord. Malfoy hadn't been pleased with her wearing her silver chain. It was an ancient charm worn for protection.**

**She sighed and tried to relax her body.**

**'You might want to loosen your grip. People will notice it." Malfoy laughed dryly. She knew that it was the cue for her to give a fake giggle. She did so.**

**"Honestly, talk about drawing attention and suspicion. Bellatrix is right, you have the brains of a slug." He glared at her. She knew that he would probably have hit her or given her a verbal barb by now if it had just been her and maybe Snape.**

**"Hmm, Severus looks bored. You can dance with him." She laughed. It was a genuine laugh.**

**"What do you find to be so horribly amusing?" She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a flirtatious look that was not missed by anyone.**

**"Well it's just that the last time I knew, my father didn't have blonde hair." Even Malfoy smiled.**

**"Trixia, what a tease you are. I'm surprised that you and Bell a are not the very best of friends."**

**"Well I tend to stay away from the utter lunatics. Obviously I missed a few." She gave him a slightly seductive glance as Severus approached. Malfoy pulled her tightly to him.**

**"Don't even think about it, Lucius," she purred," You promised Severus a dance." He laughed.**

**"A dance with you, Trixia. I'm afraid that Severus isn't nearly as appealing as you are." She fluttered her lashes as Severus took her arm. She looked into his eyes.**

**"Enjoying yourself, Snape." He glared at her for a moment and then nodded slowly.**

**"This isn't so bad. There was a time when you a Lucius looked ready to kill and another when you looked as if the two of you were about to start snogging wildly. Quite entertaining." She laughed. It was the only laugh that she seemed to give anymore. The partially seductive and flirtatious laugh with her eyelashes lowered.**

**"What can I say, when you're popular? You know that the prat was not thinking on this one." Severus nodded.**

**"I know it makes you more obvious. See, if I were to lean close you," he did, "people would now you're under duress."**

**"Maybe it would help if you washed your hair, my dear." He looked at her oddly.**

**"Why are you doing this? You're a Gryffindor. You used to think like Black?" She narrowed her eyes and leaned in.**

**"That's only for me and the dark lord to know."**

_Sirius was trying his best to concentrate on the pretty blonde that he was snogging. They had slipped to a dark corner of the hall and she had started to kiss him immediately. For some reason his eyes kept darting over to Hollis that whore. She was with Malfoy and now she was dancing quite close with Snivellus. He tried to snap out of it and just concentrate on the girl that was currently on his lap. He sighed. He knew that he could just get lost in her if he tried._


	15. Holiday Train Ride

**A/N Okay, sorry it's been a while since the update. This chapter isn't exactly fantastic, but I hope y'all will like it. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! As for the mystery that is Tristan, I'm going to be evil and say that you'll find out eventually. **

Lily grimaced as she fell out of the bed. She glanced around to find all the beds occupied accept for Tristan's. She groaned.

_I hope she didn't shag Malfoy. If she did. Oh who am I to say anything. I'm the one that's going to live with Potter._

_**So true, Lily my dear.**_

_Go away. I don't want you. I don't like you. You're not helping._

_**Oh come, the only reason that you're worried about Tristan shagging Malfoy is that you know that you'd shag Potter if you were in her position.**_

_Oh hell, go away. I don't want to shag Potter. I don't even like Potter._

_**Just keep telling yourself that.**_

_I will._

_**You know that apart from the fact that you're crazy and arguing with yourself, you haven't packed up to go to Potter's yet. **_

_Oh Merlin, you're right._

When Cris awoke, Lily was running around the room. She seemed to be in an awful state. She was mumbling to herself and throwing things about.

"Merlin Lily, what are you doing?" She groaned and glanced at Alia, who hadn't woken yet.

"I'm packing…because… well apart from the fact that we're leaving today. ImgoingtolivewithPotter." Cris looked at her in shock and started to laugh.

"Care to say that again, so that maybe I can hear you?" Lily turned bright red and continued to throw things in her trunk.

"Potter invited me to stay with him for the holidays. I hate burdening your family, so I agreed." She groaned and slid to the floor. Cris seemed to find the whole thing to be incredibly funny.

"You do realize that Black lives there? You also know that you have to get along with Potter?" Lily nodded.

"He hasn't been so bad. We've actually been doing quite well." Cris stared at her with disbelief.

"You fancy him. I can't believe it. You finally fancy Potter." Lily glared.

"I do not fancy Potter, we're just friends. He's the Head Boy and I'm the head girl."

"Right, and that's why you're in our dorm packing as opposed to the dorm that you share with him?" Lily bit her lip.

"All right, I didn't want to wake him up." Cris started to laugh.

"All right, Lily. You just keep telling yourself that." She started to laugh. She looked over at Alia's sleeping form.

"Hey, did you have a good time at the ball last night?" Cris laughed.

"Nice change of topic. Honestly Lils. I had a lovely time. Well, except for when I saw Tristan with Malfoy." She shivered. Lily nodded.

"I think that we should talk to her." Cris nodded.

"I though maybe Alia, but they seemed to have grown apart." Lily nodded slowly.

"We're still friends you know. Life just changes." They stared at Alia, who had sat up and was running her fingers through her dark, curly hair.

"So Lils, what are you doing here? Don't you share a dorm with Potter?" Lily blushed and Cris answered quickly.

"She's going to Potter's to stay. She's been tossing things about into her trunk and apparently she didn't want to wake the boy from his slumber." Alia caught Cris' meaning and started to laugh. Lily stared intently at Alia; Cris caught her meaning and did the same. Alia shifted. She knew what they wanted. She wasn't going to do it. She wouldn't. She sighed.

"You want me to figure out a way to either see what's going on or talk some sense into Tristan." It wasn't a question. Lily and Cris nodded immediately. Alia shook her head.

"Not doing it." They gave here their best puppy eyes. She started to laugh.

"I'm afraid nothing will ever happen the way you want it to with those atrocious eyes. NO!" They stared at her. It was Lily who finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Look, the two of you were always very special. We just want to help her or beat sense into her or whatever we can do. If you aren't going to talk to her do you have any idea who she'll listen to?" Alia merely shook her head and stood up, yawning.

"I'm all packed, un like some people. I'm going to go down for breakfast. I'll probably see y'all on the train." Cris and Lily looked at each other and frowned.

"They need to talk don't they?" Cris merely nodded. The girls sighed.

"Well let's get you finished packing before you begin your journey of L-O-V-E- with a mister Potter." She ducked as Lily threw a book at her.

"Oh, no hard feelings love." She grinned and slipped out to follow Alia before Lily could throw anything at else at her.

James was sitting at breakfast. He hadn't eaten anything. He looked absolutely panicked. The truth was he kept on worrying that Lily would reconsider, or she'd get mad or she'd hate his house and his family. He felt unable to breathe. Remus laughed.

"James, you need to relax. " Sirius nodded in agreement. He swallowed and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"You know what you need mate? You need a good snog." Remus glared. James looked even sicker. Sirius seemed to think this over for a minute.

"True, you're to freaked out. A good shag then. We'll find Prongs here a nice shag." Remus rolled his eyes, while James banged his head on the table.

"Oh and I'm sure that Lily would be thrilled to know that James is shagging a girl, especially when she's about to go and live with him." They looked up to see the newcomer.

Her eyes shadowed by dark smudges and they seemed to stand out like huge pools in her pale face. Her entire body was tense. Remus could tell that Sirius was about to say something bad, but another face appeared beside her.

"Oh Trixia, what on earth are you doing here?" Remus saw a brief flash of raw emotion in her eyes, before she turned to Malfoy.

"Oh, what on earth are you doing here? Don't you have a death eater meeting to be at?" Remus and James stared in confusion. Didn't she go to the ball with him? Malfoy's eyes narrowed but he leaned in towards her and grasper her forearm.

"Only with you." She didn't say anything as he walked away. Sirius opened his mouth. She grabbed a slice of toast and shoved it in his mouth.

"Do yourself a favor and don't say anything." She walked out. Sirius spit out the slice of toast and stared after her retreating form.

"She's a bloody trollop."

"Siri, don't." Sirius glared but followed Remus' advice. James sighed and went back to stewing over Lily.

Lily was walking with Cris, and Alia, through the train. They were searching for an empty compartment as well as the Marauders. It seemed that since they hadn't seen Tristan at all, they didn't have to worry about her and Sirius. Lily sighed.

"I can't believe I'm going to stay with Potter and Black for the holidays. What was I thinking?"

"Well you're going to have to figure it out in about ten seconds." Lily sputtered for about five seconds before Cris opened a compartment door and shoved Lily inside. She tripped over a pair of lanky long legs. She stared up into a pair of hazel eyes.

He smiled at her and hauled her up. Alia had managed to fall exactly the same and it was Sirius who gave her hand up. Cris giggled. Sirius laughed flirtatiously.

"Are you the only one with excellent coordination or are these two," He motioned to Remus and James," just lucky?" She shook her head.

"Tristan' s the coordinated one. I've just managed to make falling look graceful." Sirius' eyes darkened at the mention of Tristan but he laughed.

"Well we all know that they were really falling because the sight of my beauty was too much for them." She laughed.

"You sound like a vain teenage girl, Sirius. Honestly, they were falling because you're absolutely hideous and your hair hangs in your eyes, making you look like a monster." He gave her a look of mock offense and ran his fingers through his lanky hair.

"I happen to like my body, and my hair." She shrugged and sat beside Lia.

"So, James, I hear that you've managed to get Lily to come home with you. Don't you think that it's a bit much to force her to spend the holiday with this loon over here?" She motioned to Sirius. James seemed to relax visibly.

"Hey, if I can handle my mate all by myself, I'm sure the fabulous Head Girl can handle a few weeks." It wasn't said in an insulting or mocking tone. Lily blushed. Black inched closer to her.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" The entire compartment erupted into laughter. Poor Peter jumped and cracked his head on the slanted wall. That made everyone laugh even harder.

"Well Lily, boys quite literally lose they're mind over you." Lily started to laugh at Alia's comment.

"Well the last time I checked, they didn't trip over their own feet for me." Everyone knew that she was referring to last week, when Andrew had been so busy trying to smile at Lia that he tripped over his ankle and twisted it badly. She'd had to help him hobble to the hospital wing. Alia frowned and then joined in with the laughter.

"I'll admit that he's not the smoothest or the sexiest of blokes, don't say a word, Black. He is honestly a good chap, though." James and Sirius rolled their eyes. Remus was watching Cris' reaction intently and Lily nodded.

"I agree. I'd rather have a chap that tripped over his own feet and was somewhat clever as opposed to someone that's all brawn and other's trip over his feet." She hadn't meant to refer to James but she realized that she was. She shifted uncomfortably. James chose to laugh it off. He knew that she was right. He knew now, that he'd been a stupid prat.

"Damascus, he doesn't really make you laugh." Alia looked at Sirius. She took a deep breath and smiled at him.

"He doesn't make me cry, though. He doesn't make me cry." Sirius shifted uncomfortable. He looked at her.

"I've made plenty of girls laugh…and cry." She looked at him and smiled again.

"See, you're a balanced bloke. You're not that terrible." She shrugged.

"Anyone wanna order snacks from the trolley?" Immediately there was a rush as the boys fumbled for their money. Lily rolled her eyes. She peered closer at James. He wasn't paying her any attention now.

_Why haven't I noticed that he's left-handed? It makes sense and I've seen him for years. Hmm… Look how excited he gets over chocolate. Oh Merlin, him and Sirius are going to be absolutely insane. Funny, apart from the usual nerves, spending a holiday at his house isn't quite so daunting as it was. Hmm… He still fiddles with his hair. Hmm… maybe if I hex him a few times at his house, when no one's looking of course, he'll stop. Hehe._

The boys and girls sat in the compartment. They were now trying their best to control a sugared-out Sirius. Lily sighed.

"Which genius let him have six chocolate frogs?" Remus shrugged.

"I learn to stay out of it." Lily glared. Alia was laughing hysterically as Sirius was currently describing the worst time that a girl had stalked him. He had stood and was now charming their shoes to fly around the room. Lily sighed.

"I'm Head girl, I can't let you- I'm HEAD GIRL! James, we have to go patrol real quick." James nodded and followed her; he was more relaxed than her. Sirius rolled his eyes while Remus and Cris smiled. The laughter stopped once a pale form slipped into the compartment. Alia bit her lip.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Slytherin whore. Get out!" Sirius' voice was low and scathing. Tristan didn't say anything. She sighed and sat down beside Alia. She spoke now. Meeting Sirius glare squarely.

"I don't sell myself, unlike some people." He glared at her.

"Yeah well I don't go to bloody balls with bloody known death eaters. I tend to be with the non sadistic and pure evils, Hollis."

"Funny, Black, last I checked you came from a very non-evil family." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't you dare mention my family! At least I left mine. You embraced yours."

"I can't help it, Black, if my family loves me enough to actually hold onto me." He stood up. She didn't move.

"My family is none of your business. You're pathetic. I don't even know why you're a Gryffindor." He said.

"Funny coming from the first Gryffindor in his entire family. I'm surprised you've made it this long." He glared at her.

"I'm not a sell out or a Slytherin whore, like you. I have bloody standards."

"Oh yes, Black, you're new flavor of every damned week clearly exhibits your standards." His eyes hardened.

"At least I have a love life and people want to be with me. Look at you and Damascus. When was the last time I actually saw the two of you have a civil conversation." Alia held up her hand and was about to interrupt. Tristan shook her head.

"Don't talk about me and my friends. Don't talk about my love life. It's none of your affair." He had his hand in his pocket. She stood and pushed past him. She was standing by the compartment door.

"I'm not a traitor. I don't stay with the Slytherins. I don't abandon my friends. You were probably with them just now, probably planning the next death eater attack." Her eyes flashed.

"I'd keep your hand in your pocket and don't you dare lecture me about me and my friends. I'm sure that when the issue with Snape happened last year, you and your friends were on rough terms." His eyes flashed he drew his wand. Before he had the chance to say anything she had shouted,

"Expelliarmus." He stared at her. She held his want in her hand. She opened the compartment door and stood outside. Before tossing his wand to him, she met his gaze.

"Like I said, it's better to keep your hand in your pocket." She walked down the corridor. They all knew that she was going to the Slytherin compartment. Alia stood, quietly. She touched his arm.

"Are you all right, Black?" He stared at her in surprise.

"Do you really think that I care about Hollis? Honestly. I'm fine." He sat making jokes with Remus. Alia bit her lip. Lily and James walked in laughing. They caught the look on Remus' and the other two girl's faces. Alia looked at Lily for a moment. She sighed.

"I'll see what I can do."

A/N Okay, so you can all tell that this was pretty much a bridge chapter. Not much has happened here. If you have any suggestions please give them. I'm kinda at a lost for what to put about Lily's stay at James house. I know my chapter isn't that great. I've recently been dealing with some issues with my boyfriend so I'm not really in a romantic mood. Anyway I hope you'll stick with the story anyway!


	16. Christmas Holiday Part I

A/N Okay, for all the people that have been reviewing, thanks so much.As for the mystery of Tristan, you all have to wait a few more chapters. I know that I'm probably not going to finish this story for at least another five of six chapters.

_LUVSRW-__ Sorry, I didn't realize that i made an reference to Bellatrix and Tristan being cousins, just to clear things up, they're not. But yeah, Sirius and Bella are cousins.  
_

_Meliodicmoonstar89- yeah I know everything has been really random in my chapters. I don't think that this chapter is that random, at least I hope not. Sorry if my randomness is annoying._

_WhiteCamellia- thanks so much for the sympathies and nice review_

_  
_ Lily could feel the train pulling into the station. She bit her lip. She was nervous. She didn't know what she had been thinking when she agreed to stay with Potter. She actually felt remotely sick. She gripped the edge of the armrest. Alia noticed her white knuckled grip.

"Are you all right, Lils?" Lily nodded. James caught her look of panic. He instantly started to panic.

_Oh Merlin. She hates me. She wishes she never agreed. Oh no she must think that my family will hate her because we're pure bloods. Oh no. She looks as if she's going to be sick. _

"James? James! JAMES!" He seemed to snap out of his panicked reverie.

"Right, sorry, what was it you wanted Lily?" Sirius and Remus burst out laughing.

"Well we're here. Shouldn't we get off the train?" He nodded.

"Oh right, I knew that. My parents should be here and waiting. Don't look like that Lily, I'm sure they'll love you." She laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I feel absolutely fine. In fact I feel fabulous." James shrugged.

_What was I thinking? I don't feel fabulous. I feel terrified. I feel stupid._

_**You also forgot tiny, pathetic, insane, frightened, and ready to be sick.**_

_Go away!_

_**Not so easy, love. I can't just 'go away' I have to be summoned somewhere else.**_

_I'm not even going to ask what you're talking about. _

_**What a wise idea. Now let's work on this together. You're standing. Now you're right foot and then left foot. Right foot and then left foot.**_

_Oh bugger off!_

_**Did you actually use remotely bad language? I'm shocked.**_

_If I was Sirius I would have said a lot of other things by now._

_**If you were Sirius, we'd have a large problem, love.**_

_Creepy, don't call me love! EVER!_

_**Oh come on love, you know you absolutely love it.**_

_If you weren't a voice in my head, I'd… I'd. I'd hex you into oblivion._

_**But since I am just a voice in your head, you'll have to manage. I do suggest that you smile a bit though. You're going to meet his parents in about. Oh right now.**_

_What!

* * *

_

_"_What?" She looked at James and tilted her head slightly. James tried not to smile at how adorable she was.

"I was just saying that those are my parents. The ones that-"

"MRS.POTTER! MR.POTTER!" They started to laugh as the people that were unmistakably Potters, were knocked over by Sirius.

They were an attractive couple. Mrs. Potter was small with long dark hair and pretty brown eyes. Mr. Potter was about James height and had the same messy black hair and the same hazel eyes. The couple was currently laughing at Sirius as he was acting out an event.

"Hi mum, hi dad." His mother smiled at him and hugged him while he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He shrugged his shoulders at his father and the pair started to laugh. Lily smiled. James motioned to her.

"This is the Head Girl, Lily Evans, she's staying with us for the holiday." Mr. Potter smiled warmly at her and Mrs. Potter grinned and to Lily's surprise, hugged her quickly.

"Finally another girl to help me deal with this lot. Call me Clair." Lily smiled and nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you, Lily. We're thrilled to have you. Call me Marc." Lily nodded and smiled. She started laughing and James' mother didn't waste any time before launching into conversation with Lily about the boys. James rolled his eyes and Sirius and his father started to laugh.

Lily stared in shock at the monument that was the Potter mansion. It was quite huge and beautiful. There was a small pond/lake and a small courtyard. The gates were large and wrought iron. She stared.

"You never told me that you lived in a mansion." James shrugged and Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, when I came here in first year I was convinced that it was heaven." Lily nodded and smiled at James. She joked and hit him lightly.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop fidgeting with your hair," Clair Potter started to laugh.

"I tell him that every five seconds but his father hasn't stopped in the nineteen years that I've known him. She shrugged and Marc Potter smiled at kissed the top of her head.

"Good genes love, good genes." She smiled at him.

"Come on Lily, I'll show you around." James grabbed her arm and pulled her around the mansion.

"And last, but not least, your room." Lily stared in awe. The room was painted a jeweled green color and there was a wrought iron bed as well as various paintings and a small bookshelf in the corner. She ran her fingers along the old dresser and touched the leather couch. She smiled and stared at the old stone fireplace. The room was huge and absolutely gorgeous.

"It's lovely. I couldn't stay in here. It's too nice." James shook his head.

"Trust me, this is no problem, we've got at least two more extra bedrooms." She widened her eyes and smiled. She loved the mansion. She had been especially thrilled when he showed her the library. There were books from the floor to the ceiling.

"So… um… I'll just leave you to get all settled." She nodded and grinned at him. The moment he left she started unpacking. She flopped down on the bed. It had a gold-colored bedspread. She smiled and closed her eyes. All that panicking had sure taken a lot out of her. She smiled and her last thoughts before falling asleep was that this was a place she wouldn't mind living.

"So James, tell me some more about you and Lily." James was trying his best to dodge his parent's questions. They had heard about his obsession and pursuit of Lily and he'd filled them in on her living situation but he was trying to have to tell them more.

"There's nothing between us. We're the heads, together. She's very organized." He actually thought that he could get away with just saying that.

"Of course there is the bit that James is absolutely in love with her and she still doesn't exactly adore him. The two of them are comical." Sirius laughed. James glared at him.

"We get on fine… Now." His mother laughed.

"She seems like a great girl, you picked well." He gazed at the floor, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh look, it's time for dinner, I better go get Lily." Sirius stood up and as soon as they were out of the earshot of the parents James hit him.

"Stupid prat." Sirius shrugged.

"Go get her, lover boy." James glared and climbed up the stairs. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He slowly opened the door and peered in. He saw a lump on the bed. He walked towards it. She was sound asleep. Her dark red hair was spread out like a halo and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. He fought the urge to wrap his arms around her.

_Oh Merlin, she's going to be with my family for about two weeks. I'm going to have to live with the fact that she will do things that make her absolutely beautiful. She's like a little angel. _

He smiled as she gave a little sigh. She murmured something softly. He felt bad waking her up. He stood and watched her for another minute and leaned towards her. He knelt beside the bed and brushed his fingers against her cheek very gently.

"Lily, love, you have to wake up. It's time for supper." He smiled as she grumbled something along the lines of, 'I don't want more eggs." He laughed.

"I don't know about eggs, Lily, but you will miss dinner." She groaned and stirred. She opened her large green eyes and stared into his. He pulled away a bit, tensed just in case she went to hit him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can't believe I fell asleep." He shrugged. She smothered a yawn.

"It doesn't matter, I probably would've taken a nap if Sirius wasn't here to keep me busy." She smiled at him. She sat up and stretched.

"I'll be right down, I think I need to brush my hair. It wouldn't hurt if you did the same." Lily teased. James ran his hands through his hair. He shrugged and spoke without thinking.

"Shouldn't change it. You look like an angel. I mean your hair looks fine. No one would care." She smiled at him.

"Well not all of us are thrilled at the prospect of having messed up hair. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to stand by the door. She glanced in the mirror and smoothed her hair a little, ultimately leaving it the way it was. He smiled as she walked towards him.

Dinner was remarkably painless. Lily had expected to be asked a lot more questions. She had also expected James and Sirius to act like prats. James was perfectly sweet and even embarrassed. She started to laugh when Clair Potter told about James first time on a broom.

"Yes, our boy can fly. He's been a natural since he was a boy, well actually not always. There was one time when he first got on the broom that he crashed into a tree and he got caught on a branch and his pants ripped." Lily and Sirius and Marc Potter started to laugh hysterically, while James stared at the floor, his face turned a little red.

"So, Sirius what happened when Lily and I got to the compartment after patrolling. We bumped into Hollis on the way." Sirius glared. Clair was intrigued.

"Who's this Hollis? Is this the girl Sirius has been fighting with since first year?" James nodded and she started to laugh. Marc Potter shrugged.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you fancied the girl, but I do know you, Sirius." Lily shrugged.

"Well Tristan is stubborn and she's a fighter, she's hardly going to deal with Sirius." They all laughed. Clair Potter's face changed slightly.

"Is this Tristan Hollis? As in Hollis-" Mr. Potter cut her off.

"Of course dear, but it doesn't seem like Sirius wants to talk about her." They nodded and quickly switched the subject. The rest of the dinner was relaxed. After dinner James and Sirius were busy in conversation. Lily laughed.

"I think I might go to the library if that's all right, Mrs. Po- I mean Clair?" Clair smiled.

"Of course. I can't blame you. I wouldn't want to be stuck listening to these two talk. As I've said before, it really is lovely to have you here." She smiled and Lily left, slowly looking for the library. She smiled when she got there and ran her fingers through the volumes of books. She selected one. She glanced at the spine. Pride and Prejudice, she smiled. She hadn't read the novel in ages. She curled up in a leather armchair and started to read.

It was a few hours after supper that James walked into the library, searching for Lily. He stopped. This had been the second time today that he'd found her asleep. She was curled in a chair and a book was open in her lap. He walked towards her and touched her arm. She didn't' move. She seemed to be in a deep sleep. He sighed. He grabbed a bookmark and marked her place. He gently scooped her into his arms and carried her to her room.

Clair Potter saw her son carrying the sleeping form of Lily Evans. He held her tenderly and was making sure he had supported her head. She almost could feel her eyes tearing.

James gently placed Lily under the covers and put her book on her nightstand. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Night, love."

A/N okay, this chapter was still a bit of a bridge chapter, but it's more Lily and James fluff. I know that this chapter wasn't too great, but please stick with my story and REVIEW! I'm so pathetic that I am going to say, pretty please, review and give suggestions!


	17. Christmas Holiday Part II

**A/N Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Sometimes unfortunately real life gets in the way. I've also had an incredibly terrible case of Bronchitis. Anyway the chapter isn't too fantastic, I blame it on the medication I've been taking, since I'm sick. I'm hope y'all like it. I made it longer. I'm open to any suggestions! Please READ AND REVIEW!**

Lily groaned and rolled over on her side. She slowly opened her eyes. She glanced at the nightstand where her book from last night rested with a slim bookmark in it. She smiled. She knew that someone had to have brought her back to her room. Normally she would have been embarrassed but she felt relaxed. She slowly stood and stretched. She smoothed her hair and changed her tee shirt and put on some pale lipstick before walking downstairs. She knew that James parents were aurors and she expected them to be gone already. Lily was instead, greeted by the smiling face of Clair Potter.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't think anyone would be here." Clair smiled.

"I'll be leaving in a minute. Marc already apparated to the ministry. Don't' worry, the boys aren't up yet." Lily laughed.

"They wouldn't wake up at Hogwarts but they wouldn't dare miss a meal." Clair laughed.

"Lily, if you want you should go shopping in Diagon Alley. You can get some last minute shopping done. I'm sure the boys need to get all of their shopping done. Oh I better be off." She smiled at Lily and with a pop she was gone.

Alia sat at her kitchen table with her head in her hands. She had her straightened and it seemed never ending in length. Her mother walked in and smiled.

"You're hair looks presentable long. Long hair makes a woman. " Alia looked away.

"Well, say something girl. You're meeting your prospective fiancé today. I expect that you will look presentable. Well stop staring at me. Either get ready for this evening or go to Diagon Alley to get suitable robes." Alia sighed. She stood.

"I better get going. Don't worry mother, I'll be back in plenty of time to be made presentable." Her mother nodded curtly and Alia went to the fireplace and grabbed a fistful of flew powder.

It didn't take Alia long to procure new dress robes. She hadn't really needed any but she figured that she might as well have a new set for the Potter's New Year's party. She sighed and crashed into someone. She looked up to see a familiar face.

"LILY! What are you doing here?" Lily didn't have time to answer for Alia flung her arms around her.

"Li, I love you and I'm happy to see you as well even though we just saw each other yesterday, but I can't breathe." Alia released her instantly.

"Sorry, so what are you doing here?" Lily gave a sheepish grin.

"Well I came here to go Christmas shopping. Sirius and James disappeared into some joke shop. Even though they're also supposed to be doing some shopping. We're meeting in a few hours." Alia laughed.

"Did you really expect them to do any shopping? Anyway, I'm glad to see you." Lily frowned.

"Bad holiday already." Alia bit her lip and nodded.

"My mother is arranging another marriage for me. I'm going to meet my prospective husband tonight. I'm here getting new robes for the occasion. She's just been a bit more suffocating than usual. I personally think that Cris has the best home life ever." Lily hugged her.

"Yeah, she does. Come on, I need to get something for the boys and the Potter's and I can't very well do it with them looking over my shoulder. It'll cheer you up."

"Which is code for, you have absolutely no idea what to get them." Lily laughed and nodded profusely.

"True. So where do we start?" Alia thought for a moment.

"We'll start with the boy's first. The first place to go would probably be hmmmm, aha! The quidditch store." Lily nodded.

"That's a fantastic idea. All right, let's go."

"Do you really think she'll like the gift?"

"Shut up Prongs, we've already been through this, she'll love your gift and she'll probably love you."

"Shut up Padfoot, we're just friends. We'll always be just friends."

"Whatever you say lover boy. Oh look, there's the Lily flower. She's with another girl oh Merlin, that girl is so hot. Oh no, they've got an awful lot of bags." James glanced up. Lily was walking beside and attractive woman beside her. The woman was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a dark blue sweater with her wizarding robes casually open. She had straightened dark hair with red highlights that fell to the center of her back. In James' opinion though, she couldn't even compare to Lily.

"Hey Lily, I see that you've bought all of Diagon Alley, hey Damascus." It had taken James a moment to recognize Alia. Sirius gave Alia a charming grin.

"My, you certainly clean up well. So did you get me anything?" Alia laughed.

"Of course, I got you s steamy date with Tristan." Sirius glared and stuck out his tongue. She smiled cheekily.

"Honestly Sirius, of course I got you a gift and don't you dare make a suggestive comment Lily and I shan't give you our gifts." He pouted and smiled at her. She sighed.

"All right, Lils I had better go meet the new umm, yeah." James and Sirius stared at her in surprise.

"What are you talking about Damascus?" She sighed.

"Well my mother has decided it's time to arrange another marriage for me so I am meeting my prospective husband tonight." Sirius stared at her in surprise.

"You're getting married?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll see what the bloke is like. He can't be too horrible." James was the one that caught on to her slip.

"What do you mean, another marriage?" She sighed.

"Nothing, just that she's been trying to find me a husband for ages. All right, while I've got to run, but I'll definitely see you for your New Years party. Bye. She hugged Lily and James and much to his surprise kissed him on the cheek. She then turned and did the same to Sirius. Sirius stared at her as she walked away. James sighed; he recognized the look in his friend's eyes. This was going to get messy.

"Oh come on Lily, why can't you just tell what you got us." She sighed.

"For the thousandth time NO. I'm serious."

"No, I'm Sirius." Lily glared at him.

'I wouldn't' continue to use that joke if were you, mate." He shrugged his shoulders and gave a charming smile.

"It's worth it Lily flower, just to see the look on your face." She glared at him again. James smiled and she gave him a playful shove.

It was Christmas Eve at the Potter's. Lily had never had a Christmas quite like this before. It was lovely and chaotic. The mistletoe was enchanted so that you had to kiss the person or else it would follow you around the house, pelting you with berries. The tinsel would change colors and the gingerbread men would sing Christmas carols.

"I don't want to sound silly, but do you exchange presents tonight, or in the morning. Muggles normally wait for the morning." She peered at James who smiled.

"We usually don't exchange until either late at night or the morning. Don't worry, Padfoot and I can't get to the presents unnoticed. That's part of the reason that mum enchanted the gingerbread men and the angel atop the tree." Lily smiled.

"Oh that's good. Hmm, did she expect that angel would flirt with you and Sirius?" James shrugged.

"Well there isn't anything written about angles having to be celibate." She swatted him playfully.

"James, stop that. Is it time for dinner now?" James cocked his head to the side, he heard someone thundering down the stairs.

"Judging by the flight of Padfoot, I'd say yes. It's quite frightening actually. I think he knows my home better than I do." Lily laughed. She was a little nervous about spending Christmas with the Potter's. It wasn't that they terrible, in fact she found them to be quite like her parents. It was just that the truth of the matter was, they weren't her parents.

"All right, we better get there that way we actually have something to eat." James nodded in agreement. By the time they had reached the table Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter were deep in conversation while Sirius squirmed in his seat, like a little boy. They laughed when James and Lily arrived.

"Heard Sirius, did you?" Inquired Mr. Potter. The pair nodded. Lily smiled at them.

"Happy Christmas Eve, I just want to thank you for having me here. I'm sorry if I'm a burden at all." All three Potter's shook their heads immediately. Mr. Potter spoke first.

"Lily, we're glad to have you. You we actually chose to have. We got stuck with Sirius here." He laughed and Sirius started to laugh.

"You know I'm grateful. They're right though. I just kinda showed up with my trunk." He shrugged and laughed. Lily smiled.

"I'm surprised you actually stopped shoveling food into your mouth." Sirius gave her a mock glare and then went back to shoveling food into his mouth. The rest of the evening passed by pleasantly with everyone talking and making jokes. After dinner they sat in the parlor of the mansion and Sirius started to dance around the tree.

"James, are you sure he didn't have anything to drink?" Mrs. Potter said. She gave Sirius a worried look. James sighed and Lily shook her head.

"He didn't drink anything with us. He's always like this." The Potter's laughed. It was now late at night. Clair and Marc Potter had headed up to bead and Sirius had gone off to owl Remus. James and Lily sat quietly in front of the fire. She stared at the tree. It was so beautiful. James smiled and watched her. The light played across her face and sent gold shimmers across her skin. She smiled at him.

"What are you staring at? Do I have smudge on my nose? Did Sirius change my hair color or something?" James laughed.

"No, you look absolutely perfect. It's midnight. Do you want to open your gifts from me?" She nodded.

"I'll go grab yours as well." He went to the tree to retrieve her gifts. He watched in surprise as she walked over to a plush chair in the corner of the room, and lifted the cushion of the chair. She held a few things in the palm of her hand and undid the shrinking charm. James stared in surprise.

"Blimey you didn't need to go through all that to hide them?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you and Sirius down here, one was distracting the gingerbread men while the other was trying to probe what the gifts were. I figured I'd better hide both of yours. James started to laugh. He carried her things over and they sat side by side on the sofa she motioned to his gifts from her.

"Open mine first. I'm not sure that you'll like them…" She shifted nervously. He sighed.

"I'll like anything that you've thought to give me." He stared in surprise as he opened the few little gifts from her. The first thing he opened was a broom servicing kit and a book of elaborate quidditch plays.

"Thank you. This is incredible." He stared in awe. She blushed.

"It was nothing. Here's the last one." It was a poster. It had an open quidditch pitch and you could see figures flying around with a snitch,bludgers, and a quaffle. You could tell a certain play to it and you could see exactly how the play would work. He stared in awe.

"This is amazing. I can't believe that you go this. Thank you." He smiled at her and motioned for her to open her presents. There were two. The first was a book that had a list of jinxes and curses that could be performed for DADA and their counter curses. She beamed.

"Oh it's wonderful, I got a book like this for Tristan last year. I had always wanted to get myself book like this but I've never gotten around to it. Thank you so much!" he handed her a small box. She slowly opened it. She stared in shock. There was a slim gold chain on the chain was a golden lily. She stared at it. In the center of the lily was a small emerald.

"James, this is amazing. You didn't have to- I mean I feel bad accepting this." He shook his head.

"Happy Christmas Lily. Don't worry."

"It's beautiful. Here, help me put it on." He smiled and looped it around her neck. She stood.

"I think we should go to bed. Sirius will have us up early tomorrow." She grinned at him. They walked to the arch and flung her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Happy Christmas." She tried to move away but found herself frozen. She looked up at him.

"Oh no, Lily, it's the mistletoe." She glanced up and saw the little plant that was above their heads. She sighed. He looked at her.

"We can't not kiss, you know how the mistletoe gets." She nodded slowly.

"Fine." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him lightly on the lips. She blushed a little and darted to her room. He touched his lips where she'd kissed them. There was a tingling sensation.

Alia sat next to her father in the study. It was after she had met her prospective husband. She sighed and sat beside him. He looked at her and patted her head.

"Well if your mother has any say, this boy is the one. She will pick him." Alia sighed. She turned away from him.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. He was nice enough." Her Richard Damascus looked at his daughter.

"There are no others that you could bring to your mother?" She sighed.

"There are no others." He nodded.

"Then it's done. You will marry him." She smiled.

"I'm going to go and owl Tristan." Her father nodded slowly.

"Tell her I send my love and tell her that it's a dangerous game that one can play when they feel that they have nothing left to lose." She frowned a little at this new riddle. Her father had been sending Tristan messages like that since second year. He had met her family at the train station and decided that she needed little riddles to give her hope. The truth was Tristan delighted over them.

"I will. I'm sure she sends her love as well." He nodded, he was finished talking. She climbed up the stairs and went to her room. She smiled and when she saw James' owl.

_Dear Lia, _

_You probably recognized this as James' owl. Well, since I was staying here he's let me borrow it. Well, I've survived Christmas. I miss you lots. Do you know that James gave me this absolutely gorgeous necklace with a golden pendant on it. It was absolutely gorgeous. Anyway, I'm just writing this because I miss you a lot. I was just wondering how the arranged meeting went. You never told me. Anyway spill and I know that I'll probably see you at New Year's here. Oh no, I hear Sirius yelling something, I've got to go. Take care._

_-Lily-_

_Dear Lily,_

_Yes, that's sweet that James lent you his owl. I'm glad that you've survived Christmas. I've missed you as well. The necklace sounds lovely. You know what I want to say, but I'm not going to say it, I know that you'd rather claw my eyes out. The meeting went well. In time you won't just be going to Petunia's wedding, you'll be attending mine as well. I'll see you soon._

_-Alia-_

Lily sighed, she could vaguely hear noises. She was about to roll over and go to sleep when she was attacked by a flying figure of black hair. She shoved the body off of her.

"Sirius, go away. Can't breathe." She glared at him. "What time is it?" He shrugged.

"About seven. Up, presents, now!" She sighed and was yanked from her bed and dragged down the stairs. She was greeted by the sight of James sitting cross legged on the floor and Mr. And Mrs. Potter each holding cups of coffee and eyeing her through half closed eyes.

"See Sirius got you up as well," Lily commented. Mrs. Potter smiled and handed her a cup.

"Well he's been doing this for a while. We've gotten used to it by now." She smiled and accepted the hot cup gratefully. She took a sip. James patted the spot on the floor next to him. She collapsed besides him. The next half hour was filled with flying paper. James was actually more relaxed than Sirius. Lily smiled while she watched them.

The next few days after Christmas were filled with Quidditch and reading. James and Sirius had actually taught her the game and had spent five days trying to convince her to get on a broom. So far no one had one in that endeavor.

"Lily, it's a broom. You won't die. Just trust me. All right, I can see you don't trust me, but at least trust James, your fellow head boy." She turned away.

"I'll get dropped. I don't like heights and I don't like flying." She smiled trying to mitigate the harshness of her words

"Maybe someday. Not today. So James, tonight is a party?" She peered at him closely. He shrugged.

"It's just a thing for New Year's that always gets done. Lia should be there. Cris won't, she's in France and Moony won't, he's umm… He's spending time with his mother. I think Tristan might be there." She nodded.

"That sounds lovely. James, umm it's formal wizard robes, right?" He nodded.

"You can wear whatever you wore to the ball if you want. It doesn't matter. I've never really worried that much." Sirius smiled and watched the exchange. She nodded.

"I'm going to go back to the house. It's a bit… cold. I'll see you tonight." James nodded and stared at her as she left.

"Well mate, seems you're not over Miss. Evans." James glared.

"Shut up Padfoot. What about you? Did I detect you hitting on Damascus?" Sirius shrugged.

"She looked hot. What can I say? No one resists the Sirius charm anyway." James grinned evilly.

"No one except for Damascus, Evans and Hollis. I think that Holt is pretty much spoken for." Sirius laughed and shrugged.

"It's funny. I really thought that Hollis hated the dark as much as you Padfoot. I don't understand why she was with Malfoy." Sirius shrugged.

"Just proves that she's a traitor and a whore. Things that I said ages ago and no one paid me any attention." James sighed and patted him on the back.

"All right mate. Just don't kill her tonight if she's here." Sirius shrugged. He looked at James mournfully.

"Aww Prongs, it's no fun not to try and kill her. All right, I won't but if she starts something then I'm not responsible, mate." He sighed. James had a bad feeling about tonight. He didn't normally get feelings like that and he usually attributed them to girls. James and Sirius spent the rest of the afternoon playing quidditch until they finally went in to get ready.

James was sitting besides Sirius in his dress robes. Guests had already started to arrive and there was no sign of Lily yet. James had finally left the area by the staircase. He started to mingle with the arriving guests. He thought that he was a little worried, for he still hadn't seen Lily. He stopped dead. He saw a figure talking with someone.

"Hello Damascus, you look great-Lily." He stared. Lily was in conversation with Alia and she was laughing. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing the necklace that he'd given her and her hair was pulled back with her curly dark red hair cascading down her back. She had transfigured her dress robes to a dark gold.

"you look amazing. I haven't seen you all day. You look great to, Damascus." Alia laughed. She actually did look gorgeous. Her dark brown eyes were outlined in golden shadow and she was wearing cream-colored dress robes with bronze stitching. Her dark hair glossy hair was brushed out and her hair hung in waves and was spread across her shoulders.

"Oh come on, we both know that your busy gaping at Lily." She smiled cheekily. They walked off to a corner of the room. They had all started talking and Alia explained that she had a fiancé.

"You have a fiancé, that's so weird. So what's he like? Can I beat him up?" Lia started to laugh.

"No Sirius you can't. He's not too terrible. I kind of like him. It's good to see you." He nodded and she stepped forwards and hugged him. Alia watched as Lily and James went to dance with each other.

"They'll end up married someday." She observed to Sirius.

"Yeah I know. Right now, they're just 'friends'. They're both prats." Alia laughed.

"Yeah they are." He looked at her carefully.

"Are you happy that you're getting married? I mean really." She shrugged.

"There might have been a time when I would have rebelled, but now I'm just tired. Maybe I'll snap someday. I' m sorry, I don't know why I said all that. That's the type of thing I usually say to Tristan."

"It's fine. I understand. Have you spoken with Hollis recently?" He tried to keep his voice cold and disinterested.

"No. I haven't. I know that you all don't trust her now, but she's-" She stopped.

"She's what?"

"She's here." He whirled around. There she was. Her hair was straightened as usual and her bangs were a little shorter. She was wearing black silky dress robes. The tope portion of her hair was pulled back. She was in conversation with someone. He couldn't tell whom. She glanced over and saw Alia. She mumbled something to the man.

"Lia. Hello. Congratulations on the engagement." Alia smiled and hugged her. He stared at her. He knew that he promised not to start something, which he was bound to do if he said anything.

"How you been, Tristan?" She shrugged. She was wearing an actually nose ring tonight as opposed to a stud. The silver loop made her look more like a china doll. Her eyes were large and stood out in the pale oval of her face.

"Tristan you look like your losing weight." She shrugged and brushed it off.

"What are you glaring at, Black?" He was about to make a comment. She stopped dead and whirled around. Her entire body was tense.

"Shh." He drew his wand and stared at her. She drew her wand just as smoke swirled around the room and hooded figures appeared.

"Death Eaters."

A/N There's a little button in the left corner. It's what we use to REVIEW!


	18. Christmas Holidats Part III

**A/N Hope y'all like this chapter as usual please review. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately :( but hugs and chocolate to all my faithful reviewers. **

The screams were paralyzing in moments curses were flying everywhere. Tables had been turned over and people were running everywhere. James could hear shouts. Most of them were dangerous curses and death threats. His main concern was getting to Lily.

"LILY!" He panicked. He couldn't see her anywhere. He started shouting wildly.

"EXPELLIARMUS! PROTEGO! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Anything that he could think of was being used. He dodged curses. He glanced to see Alia dueling someone and Connell dueling someone. He watched as the hooded figures started to gang up on Sirius.

"Expelliarmus!" He nodded to Sirius.

"Thanks mate. I can take it from here." James was looking furtively for Lily. He saw his parents. They were aurors so they were naturally holding their own. He then heard something.

"Die Mudblood!" He sprinted to be rewarded with the sight of a very pissed off Lily. He gave the jelly legs hex and disarmed the death eater. He ran over to Lily and pushed her down behind a table.

"Lily, are you all right." His breath came out rushed. He stared at her intently. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks James. Dying wasn't really my top priority yet." She smiled shakily. She saw Alia dueling over in the corner.

"I need to go help-" James grabbed her arm.

"No, I'll do it." Lily was about to protest and stopped.

"It's all right, Tristan's got her." Tristan hadn't been fighting too much. She hadn't sought out Death Eaters. Instead she'd defended. Normally this would have been suspicious. She sighed and squared off with the person dueling Alia. Lily couldn't hear what she was saying.

_"Bella." The hooded figure shrugged._

_"Trixia. I never trusted you."_

_"Use your head, I'm not going to publicly serve the dark lord." Bellatrix scoffed._

_"Move aside and let me kill her."_

_"No. You're not killing Damascus while I'm here." Bella glared._

_"Well to make this more convincing let's have you put up a fight." She shouted something and Tristan went flying into a wall. She coughed as she slid to the floor. Alia was thrown towards Lily and James. They grabbed her and yanked her behind the table. Tristan was up in an instant and facing the death eater._

_"Good. You know you can't kill me yet. Lucius and the dark Lord would be very displease."_

_"True but I can still hex you." They started shooting hexes at each other quickly. Another hooded figure caught sight of the dueling pair. They came over and wrenched Bella away._

_  
Tristan laughed and returned to the frenzy. James and the girls had emerged from behind the table and Lily was casting any shields that she could on the helpless. Within about five minutes the death eaters all disapparated._

"Sirius? Sirius? Oh Merlin, there you are." Sirius didn't look too great. He had a cut lip and a bruise on his cheek and he was sweating. His robes had been torn. He was panting.

"Hey mate. I'm fine. Is everyone all right?." Lily and Lia nodded.

"What happened to Tristan, and don't say anything, Sirius." Sirius glanced around. They saw Tristan coming towards them. Her hair had fallen loose and a few bits of hair had curled around her face. She had a scrap on her cheek at the top of her head. her robes were torn along the sleeve revealing a thin line of blood trickling down her forearm.

"Everyone all right?" she glanced at all of them intently, even Sirius. Alia nodded. Tristan turned to leave. Apparently whomever she was with was leaving as well. Just before she turned to leave Alia spoke.

"Thanks for helping me out." Tristan shrugged.

"You're too young to die." She smiled tiredly and sat beside them on the floor. She smiled faintly before leaning against Alia and sighing. They all sat there in silence for about a half and hour, waiting for the aurros to get around to questioning them.

The aurors that approached them looked at them gruffly. He looked a little frightening, and Lily shied back into James arms. James smiled and stood.

"Hi MadEye. Did you already talk with my parents." The auror nodded. He had a scraggly beard and a slight limp.

"All right, so who wants to go first." He went around the group asking their names. Lily noticed that here were other aurors beside him writing down everything that they answered.

"Name." He looked at Tristan long and hard. Lily couldn't really blame him, if anyone in their group looked like they were on the dark side it was her. She stared up into his eyes and didn't so much as blind.

"Tristan Hollis." He stared at her. He gave her an even more intense look than he'd given Sirius.

"Well Ms.Hollis. Daughter of a famous pure blood family. Interesting that you should happen to be here the night that Death Eaters attack. How do you know the Potters." She looked at him coldly.

"I'm not a death eater if that's what you're implying. I've gone to school with this lot. Evans, Damascus and Holt are my best friends." She looked at him, waiting for him to make his next move.

"Really, such a friend. A friend that we all noticed was not firing any hexes." Her eyes hardened. Sirius watched this exchange with amusement.

"Moody, if you're insinuating that I'm a death eater than put me in chains now. I did hex a death eater, and I did fight other wise I would have cuts and bruises, and Damascus wouldn't still be alive." Moody glared at her.

"I don't trust you. A Hollis, at a party where the death eater's attack, suspicious wouldn't you say?" She let out a little breath. She smiled at him a little.

"Mr. Moody, if you want to accuse me, then do it. Don't try your battering ram or your subtle slip up questions."

"I just find it fascinating that you're dressed in all black and some of the guests saw you conversing with a death eater when you were 'hexing them' there is also the fact that a guest commented that you seemed to know that they were coming." She shrugged.

"I could hear a pop near there. I was telling the death eater to rot."

"You're lying. You know that you're lying. " His voice was rough. She held her wrists out.

"Arrest me now then if you're so sure that I'm a death eater, or that there are holes in my story." She glared at him. He didn't say anything. He turned to Lily.

"Ms. Evans, care to tell me what happened from your point of view." She shrugged.

"It was much like the other's said it happened. I was dancing and the next thing I knew we were surrounding by death eaters. We were fighting. James grabbed me and pulled me behind a table. Saw Alia fighting and we were about to go rescue her but Tristan stepped in. Saved her life. They you all came." He nodded.

"Who were you dancing with at the time?" Lily blushed.

"James." Moody gave a rough laugh and raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. You're a muggle born?" He asked. She nodded slowly. He moved on to Alia.

"Ms.Damascus?" She shrugged.

"Everything was exactly as you've heard Sirius and James and the others tell you. Tristan heard something and drew her wand, she as in the middle of arguing with Sirius. Everyone started dueling the death eaters. A particular death eater was fighting me, and I was getting beaten. Tristan saved me." She shrugged again.

"Exactly how did Hollis save you." He glanced over at Tristan. She gave him a cheeky smile.

"Well, she came over, started to say something. I couldn't quite hear well. Started throwing hexes. The death eater hexed her and she went flying into a wall. Tristan sent a hex at me that flung towards the table James and Lily were at, just before the death eater could finish me off." She smiled tiredly.

"Fine. That's enough, for now."James stood up and started to walk around. The other teenagers looked at him in surprise.

"James, where on earth are you going?" He paused and looked at them.

"Don't worry. I saw someone before and I just want to make sure that they're all right. I'll be back." He had seen Parrick earlier dueling with a death eater. He had looked like had was holding his own so James had left him to search for Lily. Now that they were done being questioned he just remembered that he had seen Connell and he wanted to make sure that he hadn't been hurt. Sure enough Parrick was in the corner, and had just finished being questioned by other aurors.

"Mate, are you all right?" Connell nodded. His robes were also a bit torn, but he looked quite good.

"Potter, is your family all right?" James nodded. He then glanced at Parrick's darting eyes. A thought occurred to him.

"Hey mate, it'll be a little while until the floo is set up and the auror's say the guests can leave. Come over by me. Lily, Sirius and Alia and Tristan are here." It was at the last two names that Parrick's face changed.

"Are they all right." He seemed to be holding his breath, and expelled it when James nodded.

"I suppose I might come over and say hello." James nodded and they walked back towards where Lily and the others were. James shrugged.

"'Lo Evans, Black, Damascus, " His eyes paused for a split second on Alia and he turned to Tristan, "Tristan. Are you all alright?" They nodded. Alia was staring at him with a peculiar expression on her face. She shrugged and turned away to start a conversation with Sirius and Lily and James. Parrick sat off towards the corner with Tristan.

"Are you really all right?" She nodded.

"You?" He nodded. Her eyes looked tired and he sighed and put an arm around her. She stiffened for a moment before relaxing. She laughed a little.

"Moody thinks I'm a death eater. I'm sure the rest of them do too. The only reason that they're not being suspicious is I save Lia's life." He stared at her.

"What! Umm, I mean, how did you umm save her." He had forced his words to be calm. She noticed this and a ghost of a smile played on her lips.

"Death Eater, good dueler. Going in for the kill. I interfered, save her. You know, you don't need to act any less concerned in front of me. I'm not a stupid prat, sides you can see it in your eyes." He sighed and his shoulders slumped. He stole a glance towards Alia who was talking with the other three and looking anywhere but at him and Tristan.

"Does she hate me?" Tristan let out a wry laugh.

"Not anymore than she hates me, which at this time is highly debatable." He laughed. He then looked at her closely.

"I'm also noticed the way you were fighting the death eaters. What are you playing at?" She stared at him.

"Nothing. I'm not playing at anything. I just found it more prudent to cast shields as opposed to directly attacking." He scoffed.

"This is the girl that was throwing every hex she could think of at her own Housemate," he glanced pointedly at Sirius, "What are you doing?" She shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything. Now you better go, I think I spy your parents." They stood and he kissed her quickly on the lips before walking away. She walked over towards the others. They had all caught her goodbye with Parrick. Alia wasn't looking at her and Lily eyed her skeptically.

It took almost three hours for the aurors to finish questioning the guests and assessing all of the damage. Everyone also had to be attended to by Healers. By the time that they left it was already past midnight. Lily had been falling asleep on James shoulder. He sighed and swung her into his arms. She leaned her head into his chest and sighed before completely going limp. He glanced at his mother and father.

"What went on?" His parents shrugged. He was struck by just how tired they looked. His father sighed wearily.

"You know, it's the death eaters. A lot of important people as well as muggle born people were here. Also a chance to kill the Potter's couldn't be passed up." James nodded. He saw Sirius face set in grim determination.

"Bella was there. I'm sure of it. My family, are those killers." He spat angrily. He stared at Mr. Potter. "I'm sorry." Mrs. Potter's eyes were starting to tear as she flung her arms around him and held him tightly.

"You're our boy. Don't you dare apologize." Sirius sighed and let her hug him. James sighed as he watched his parents wearily murmur the necessary spells to clean everything up.

"I'm going to take Lily to bed. Goodnight." James shifted Lily in his arms. He deposited her on the bed gently. He sighed and undid her dress robes. Underneath she was wearing a cotton dark red t-shirt and a thin black skirt. He pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. He tucked her in gently.

"Good night, love." Normally he wouldn't have stayed and watched her sleep. He just needed to make sure she was breathing. For a brief time tonight he had thought that she might have been killed. The idea of it made his skin crawl. He stood up and turned out the light.

Familiar faces greeted Alia as she entered the train compartment. She stood and hugged Lily. She then stood aside as Cris threw her arms around Lily.

"Oh Merlin, thank god you're all right. Alia said you were fine-Merlin my parents feel so guilty." She tightened her grip on Lily. Lily laughed.

"I'm fine, honestly. It's great to see you. How was your holiday?" Cris shrugged.

"You know, France… Need I say anymore?" The girls giggled. Sirius gave a cheeky grin.

"What about the French women? Were they… need I say anymore?" Lily hit him He rubbed his head and pouted.

"Owww, see Lia? See Cris? See how she hurts me." He pouted and the two girls whacked him hard at the same time. They glanced up at Remus who was hysterical laughing. Cris flung her arms around him.

"See, this wonderful man. She planted a big kiss on his cheek." He stopped laughing and raised his eyebrows. She winked and he smiled. Sirius looked confused and then grinned.

"Moony, want to share something with us?" James whistled and Lily looked confused.

"Of course, you see Remus and I have found out that we're long lost siblings." Sirius eyes widened James' jaw dropped and the girls started to laugh hysterically.

"Merlin, we're just fooling. Honestly you all will believe anything, right Remus?" He nodded and smiled at her. He had to admit though, it wasn't so far off. He had started to really think of her as more of a sister. Besides, what could he ever off her? Him being what he was. It was better this way. He was also sure that she loved him as a brother as well.

They were sitting in the Great Hall when Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Everyone has no doubt heard about the attack on the Potter mansion, and those of you who read the papers will also know that this was merely one of many attacks. We are in a time where it is no longer safe to be in your own home. We have not canceled Hogsmeade, but I do ask that all of you do not be alone when going into the town and to be careful. You are safe here. Now everyone get back to your meal and welcome back. I hope that aside from all this tragedy that you have all had a splendid holiday." Every one clapped dutifully and went t back to eating.

"Alia, look, there's an owl here." Alia shrugged.

"That's odd. Let's see what it has." The owl flew towards her. Most of the people in the great hall were now watching her. She pulled a small parcel and opened it. Inside it was a slim ring with a diamond. She opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Miss. Damascus, _

_I suppose I can call you Alia now. I have sent this ring as formal proposal of marriage. I understand that this marriage was more arranged, but I would still think that you could wear this ring. I look forward to seeing you and to our engagement._

_-Michael Parker-_

She sighed and slipped the ring on her finger. A hush settled across the Gryffindors, then a sudden rush of whispers broke out. She sighed and put a brilliant smile on her face.

"Look, Lily, Cris… Tristan." Tristan stared openmouthed at the diamond engagement ring. She smiled and choked out a 'congratulations' She turned and caught someone with curly dark hair stand and leave the Great Hall. She stayed there for another few minutes, eating very little while listening to the excitement of Lily and Cris and Alia.

"Well Hollis, you don't seem too interested." Sirius commented smugly. She sighed.

"Leave it, Black." He stared at her.

"Well for-" She stood up.

" I said leave it, Black." She glared and stormed out of the Great Hall. She sighed and walked up to the one place she could think of. She went to the Astronomy tower. She sat there for hours. She had her face in her hands.

Lily sat beside James in the common room on the couch. They had been planning out Hogsmeade and Lily had been arguing that they should come up with better safety measures.

"Lily, there's not much more we can do to make it more safe. Besides we don't want to alarm them."

"James, look at your house. Both of your parents were aurors, I think that was one of the safest places, but something still happened. I'm just saying that we should have some sort of plan of actions that the students should follow if death eater's attack hogsmeade."

"Lily, you were there that night. What was the first thing that went though your head? It wasn't a plan it was basic instinct. You knew that you needed to fight. Just relax." She looked at him and sighed.

"You're right. I'm just tired, sorry. I'd better get to bed. I suggest you do too. Tomorrow we have classes and tomorrow night we have patrols." James nodded. She walked to her room. He waited about fifteen minutes before slipping out. Getting sleep was never an option on the night of a full moon. There were six Gryffindor beds empty that night.


	19. NOTE

Okay, I know that I'm technically not supposed to post author's notes, however I'm posting one anyway. One, I'm working on the next chapter, I'm sorry it's taken me so long but I've had writer's block and then there was school work and then, the more personal thing being my boyfriend and I broke up which turned into a complete fiasco, but I think my writing has improved a lot. I'm not too sure, you'll have to be the judge of that. Two, REVIEW. If y'all don't give me more reviews I'm going to completely abandon this story, so REVIEW, please.


	20. Chapter 20

To any outsider it would appear that everything was fine. However, to the girls nothing was right. Lily had noticed James' habit of slipping off every month.

'Now why would he be leaving every month?' She muttered to herself. She was sitting on the couch in her common room. She had wanted to think and James had quidditch practice, which meant that she would have some time to herself. She sighed and suddenly froze. She grabbed her sac and dumped the contents of it on the floor. She began rummaging through it and grabbed a small booklet as she began thumbing through it moving her finger along it. She snapped it shut and slowly exhaled.

"Merlin, but that doesn't explain why James is gone ever month.' She also had noticed the way Tristan's robes were hanging off her body and the way she was constantly covered. It was February now, and Valentine's Day was approaching as well as the Hogsmeade trip that she and James had planned. She was worried, though, she knew something was wrong. Almost everyday with the post they were finding news of attacks in the papers. The only people that weren't glued to the papers were Sirius, Tristan and the Slytherin's.

"Lia, have you noticed-"

"That Tristan's been a little off?" Lily nodded as she glanced at her friend. Alia had gone to study in the Head's common room because the weather was so awful that James and the rest of the quidditch team were discussing plays and strategies in the common room. It had become quite a raucous event, and although Cris was easily enthralled, and fascinate Lia couldn't get her work done.

"I suppose the war and the fighting has changed her. She's in a rough position with her family, and Sirius has really been getting to her." Lily nodded slowly.

"I know, but did you notice that she almost never eats with us, her robes practically hang off her body. It's as though she's constantly exhausted." Lia gave a small smile.

"Maybe she's studying." Her tone grew serious, "she always sleeps with the curtain's charmed and drawn, and she wakes up before any of us." She sighed and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"I know that you weren't going to intervene before, Lia, but I'm worried about her." Alia sighed and nodded. " I am too, but we're not close like we used to be." Lily sighed.

"I don't know what to do about her, after all you were the only one that she ever shared anything personal with." Lia nodded and looked wistful for a moment before returning back to her essay. Lily followed her example thoughtfully. Suddenly, she stopped writing.

'_I think I know exactly who to talk to.'

* * *

_

_Alia was sitting on a bench, doing some reading when she felt a pair of hands close over her eyes. She straightened a little and felt her breath catch._

_ "Guess who." She slumped a little bit and gave a gentle smile. _

_"Hi, Andrew." Andrew removed his hands form her eyes and sat beside her on the bench. _

_"So, I assume we're going to Hogsmeade together?" He asked. She felt her throat constrict a little. He looked so sweet and the tip of his nose had turned a little pink from the cold._

_"Look, Andrew, I'm really sorry but I don't think that's going to work." A look of confusion appeared on his face. He drew his eyebrows together, silently asking her to elaborate._

_"I really like you, and these past few months have been lovely. You're and amazing guy and any girl is lucky to have you, but I think that we should break up." Her voice was almost shaking. Despite the fact that he was very laid back (like her) and was a bit clingy, she did like him. He was kind and he cared about her, unlike other people._

_"Oh," He said simply._

_"Please don't be angry or feel bad, it has nothing to do with you." His eyes darted to the ring on her finger, as if he had seen it for the first time. _

_"It has to do with him." He said simply. She sighed._

_"Honestly, I'd prefer you to him, but, yes. It does have to do with him." _

_"I figured the really amazing girls are always taken." She sighed and gave his shoulders a little squeeze while glancing at the ring that her "fiancé" had given her. She sighed and turned to face Andrew. _

_"Are you all right?_

_"Yeah, I really liked you, though. I mean, I really liked you, but I understand. My cousin has just had an arranged marriage. I know what it's like. I'd like to be friends, though." She nodded._

_"I'd love to be your friend."_

_"I'm glad, hey, Lia, do we need to tell anyone that we broke up?" She turned and a smile slowly graced her features._

_"Well wouldn't you want other girls so that you could have a date to Hogsmeade and the graduation ball?" She asked. He shrugged._

_"It would keep guys from chatting you up and you wouldn't have to tell other people about the marriage." He said simply. She nodded._

_"All right." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug.

* * *

_

_Parrick was seated outside on a bench. The weather was particularly cold, but the cold air cleared his head. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost jumped when he heard the voice behind him._

_ "No female partner?" he glanced over and saw Lily. He gave her a smile._

_"No, what can I do for you, Evans?" She sat down next to him, shivering a little. She didn't say anything for a moment._

_"Say something, Evan's, there better be a good reason I'm risking my life here." She raised an eyebrow._

_"Excuse me?" He stared into her emerald eyes intently._

_"Well, I know James isn't quite the jealous prat that he was, however if he saw me and you sitting alone, close together in a courtyard on a bench. You sitting with, me, a Ravenclaw, and a player, I might find myself on the receiving end of several nasty hexes." She laughed._

_"He won't dare, we're just friends now, thank Merlin." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment._

_"So, what can I do for you?" He asked, good-naturedly. She bit her lip._

_"It's about Tristan." His face didn't change, but she caught his eyes darkening slightly._

_"What about Hollis?" She frowned._

_"There's been something wrong with her, I want to know what it is, but I understand that I can't. However, someone needs to talk with her and make sure she's okay." Parrick shook his head. " I can't, besides I'm sure she's fine." Lily shook her head._

_"Please. Do it for me, and Cris, and Tristan and Lia." His eyes darted to her face. _'I shouldn't react like this to her name,' _he thought._

_"I'll see if she says anything's up." He said slowly. Lily leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." He laughed._

_"Better let go of me, I'm sure that he head boy has spies everywhere." Lily laughed and stood. _

_"Thank god, I don't know how you can stand to sit in the cold." He smiled at her and stared at the trees and the snow that blanketed the ground. He turned away and continued to stare into space.

* * *

_

_"_Well?" Lia asked. She was sitting in the Head's common room yet again in order to do her work. Her curly hair had been pulled back from her eyes, and she looked tired. Lily gave her a broad smile.

"I think that things might straighten out a bit with Tristan." Alia raised and eyebrow, but didn't bother to ask Lily to elaborate.

"So going with anyone to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Lia asked innocently. Lily shook her head, abstractly.

Lily sat in the common room with her hair pulled back into a braid. She was curled up on the couch reading a book. She heard some shuffling and grumbling and glanced up, staring at James. He had managed to trip and knock over a chair. She sighed and slowly placed her book down on the table.

"Can't go anywhere without causing some wreck can you?" She smiled, though. His cheeks reddened slightly.

"I thought you'd be in the Head's common room." He said stupidly. She shrugged and returned to the couch and marked a page in the book she had been reading.

" I was but it was awfully quiet in there and I would rather be in here." He nodded.

" You finished eating early." He observed.

"So did you." She said simply. She placed the book on the table and crossed her legs and regarded him intently.

"Are you planning a prank?" She asked.

"If I was I wouldn't tell you, no. Do you think I'd be planning a prank without Sirius or Remus with me." He said. She gave a disapproving frown and sighed.

"Well I suppose I can't expect you to give up pranking just because your head boy." He nodded.

"So do you have a date for Hogsmeade?" He asked carefully. She shook her head.

"I don't, look I know that I haven't been hexing you lately, but if this is an attempt to ask me out-" He shook his head immediately.

"NO! I mean- no. This isn't an attempt to ask you out. I was wondering because Cris and Remus and Sirius are dateless so we're all just going to Hogsmeade and I was wondering if you wanted to come." She stifled a smile, James Potter looked almost shy. He had been many things over the years, but shy had never been one of them, especially when he was asking her out.

"All right, that sounds lovely."

"Really?" He asked. She nodded and gave him a smile. He stood up and turned to leave. She paused before speaking hesitantly.

"If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?" James stared at her before shifting uncomfortably.

"Of course I'll tell you the truth." He inwardly groaned.

_Please don't ask what I think you're going to ask._ He silently pleaded.

"I've noticed that Remus always get ill at a certain time of month." He winced uncomfortably. If she noticed, it didn't show, she continued speaking.

" I also know that he doesn't have a sick mother or father. I've done a bit of math and have managed to check about dates. I think I have a good reason why he's gone every month but that doesn't account for why you and the other Marauder's disappear as well."

"Really," he choked out, looking at the floor, "and what's the reason."

"He's a werewolf." She said simply. He choked on an invisible intake of air.

"I don't know what gave you that idea. His mother is sick." He said simply. Her eyes narrowed.

"I can handle you being an arrogant prat but I can't handle you lying to me." She spat. He shook his head. It was one thing that the Marauder's had sworn strongly on. It didn't matter that Sirius had broken that oath last year; it wasn't his choice to make.

"I'm not lying." She glared at him.

"I want the truth. Why do you and the other Marauder's disappear the night of the full moon?" She rasped.

"I'm sorry Lily, I can't." She stared at him in disbelief.

"Merlin, James, I don't care if he is a werewolf. It doesn't matter to me, I'm just worried about him and what on earth do you all have to do with it?" She said, trying to keep her voice level.

"Lily, I'm sorry but it's not my secret to tell." The color slowly drained from her face and she looked almost normal.

"Then, can I ask him?" He was about to shake his head, but he caught the defiant tilt in her chin.

"Fine." She stood and was walking towards the portrait expectantly. He drew his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked but he already had a slight inclination.

"Well, what do you think I'm doing? I'm going to see Remus." He sighed and stood to follow her.

It hadn't been too difficult for Lily to find Remus. He was in the library, reading a book, presumably homework. He glanced up when he saw her walk purposefully towards him.

"Hello, Lily, what's wrong?" He asked. She pulled out the chair next to him and sat, leaning towards him. He shot James a questioning look. James bit his lip and squared his shoulders, sitting beside Remus.

"She figured it out, mate. Thought it would be best if she came to you." Remus looked away. His face wore a pained expression and he returned his gaze to Lily.

"It doesn't bother me, Remus. I just want to know the truth. I've noticed that you're gone every month to see your sick mother, which doesn't exist. So since you're not going there I did some counting and glanced at a calendar and noticed that you're always gone the night of the full moon. You also look terribly ill a day or two before and after it." She said. He sighed.

"The truth is, I'm a werewolf." Her jaw went slack. She had known that he was, but still, some part of her wasn't expecting it.

"Oh Remus," she whispered.

"It's okay if you want to stay away from me, I understand. Just, please don't tell anyone." She shook her head.

"Remus, I don't know what you're talking about. Of course I want to be friends with you. This doesn't change anything at all. I would never tell anyone." She said simply. She gave his shoulders a squeeze and she smiled at him.

"Just one question, why do you all," she glanced at James pointedly, "Disappear as well?" James glanced over at Remus who had a guilty expression. Remus had never wanted them to take the risk of being animagi and had felt guilty for months. Finally he'd given up trying to talk them out of it, and it really did make his transformation to Moony, easier. However, that wasn't anyone else's secret, not yet.

"We just like to make sure he makes it to where he transforms, safely." James said.

"But you could get hurt." Lily pointed out. James shrugged.

"We're fine. Now, I think this has been enough on poor Remus. Let's let him do his homework." Remus laughed.

"Hey, I'm not as poor as you are. Okay, well you're rich, but still." The three of them laughed.

* * *

Parrick hadn't planned on talking to Tristan, he hadn't even planned on worrying about her but he saw her in the hall and he knew that he had to say something. Her eyes were hollowed and her hair was pulled back into a bun and twisted at the nape of her neck. She was walking along the corridor when he called out to her.

"Yeh?" She turned around to face him. His dark curls were hanging into his eyes and his face was etched with concern.

"They're worried about you. Evans, and your other friends." He said simply. A look of understanding passed across her features. She sighed and gave him a small smile. She brushed her black bangs back from her eyes.

"I'll endeavor to be less worrisome." She gave a little laugh and glanced up at him. He smiled but his face was still a bit serious.

"Yeah, I figured I'd give you the head's up. Listen, I'm not sure what you're doing, but be careful." He said simply. Her eyes darkened.

"I'm not doing anything. Everything's fine." She said. There was a slight edge to her voice. She tried to smile to mitigate the sting of her words.

"Just make sure you know what you're doing." He said.

"I know what I'm doing. "

"Okay, but if you lose your grasp, I'm turning the tables." She gave a fake little laugh and looked away.

"I won't lose my grasp, since nothing's going on." She said. He looked her in the eye and nodded.

"Fine. So, I'll see you for Hogsmeade."

"Of course."

* * *

Hogsmeade ended up being rather disastrous. Sirius went with a fifth year Hufflepuff that ended up sobbing by the end of the afternoon. Tristan and Parrick spent most of their time either at Madame Rosmerta's with Lily, Cris and the other Marauder's or they were walking about. Lily had ended up getting so annoyed at James that she poured and entire pint of butterbeer on his head. Remus had been a bit nervous about Lily the entire day. In the end she dragged him outside.

'Come on Remus, I want to go purchase something."

"I'm sure James would love to go with you." He said instantly.

"Yes, I'll go." James said eagerly. Lily narrowed her eyes and grabbed Remus by the wrist.

"No, come on Remus." Before he could protest she had dragged him out of the booth and into the streets.

"Stop being so nervous." She said immediately. Remus appeared to virtually jump.

"I'm not nervous." She sighed.

"Yes you are. I told you yesterday, I don't care that you're a werewolf. It's not because I was raised a muggle either, it's wrong to judge someone and ostracize them based on something that they can't control." He looked away. She leaned forward and gave him a hug.

"I know you, Remus. Yes, once a month you're Moony, but I know that you would never intentionally hurt anyone. So don't be so nervous, I'm not going to turn on you." He slowly started to smile and he hugged her back, tightly.

"Thank you, Lily. You're one of a kind." He whispered. He was starting to finally understand part of what made James love her so much.


End file.
